The Boys Who Lived
by Caprilyeous
Summary: Cedric survives the night in the graveyard in Harry's fourth year. From then on they are dubed "The Boys Who Lived." Their relationship quickly begins to grow... CD/HP, lots of lemons, top!Cedric/bottom!Harry, light D/s, possible mPreg.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the HP universe; I just meddle with them in interesting ways.  
Rating: Currently PG for now but, will quickly go up…  
A/N: This is my second FanFic, first HP/Cedric&Harry fic. As this is my favorite pairing, whether Slash or Het, and I thought this was a great story to do. I am trying to get out of a writing funk and figured fanfics would be a fun ways of doing that, so bare with me as my updates might be a little irregular. Also, I plan for this fic to be a long story so the plot might take a slow course in some areas, hope ya don't mind…

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Before the beginning of fourth year, Harry had very limited contact with Cedric Diggory. Most of those times had been from a ways away, passing in the halls of Hogwarts or across the Great Hall during meals. He was popular, well liked, quiet, intelligent and kind but, beyond that Harry paid little attention to him.

However, in the summer between his third and fourth year they had met, officially, on their way to the Quidditch World Cup. The quiet Sixteen year old Hufflepuff had seemed nice and after his father had gone on about a lost quidditch match they had played against each other in the previous year, he had blushed in embarrassment at his father's obliviousness. Harry had quietly laughed at the expression on the older teens face as his father talked, he had tried more than once to correct Mr. Diggory on the events of the match but, the elder Diggory was not listening. At that point, an unconscious interest in the Hufflepuff was stirred in Harry.

Of course after that, their paths continued to cross once fourth year began. With the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts, it seemed as its two champions, they were both competitors and partners. After Hagrid had shown Harry what their first task would be, Harry had felt a strong desire to tell Cedric about the dragons they would face, feeling that the other competitors would have probably already have been told as well. From there, a natural sort of camaraderie settled between them and they helped each other to not only survive each task but to move on to the next.

What happened the night of the final Tri-Wizard Tournament task Harry still couldn't believe? It was all so surreal. Cedric and he had made it to the cup together and after a debate, where neither boy had felt he should win, they had agreed to a tie. With that, they had both reached for the cup simultaneously and suddenly Harry had felt a familiar tug behind his navel, a whirling nausea induced flight and then he fell to the hard ground.

He was surprised to say the least, the thought of the cup being a portkey had not even crossed his mind, but, then again it was an easy way to return the champions back to the arena where the crowd awaited. Slowly regaining his balanced, Harry lifted his head from the damp ground below it and tried to focus his eyes.

The first glimpse he had he knew something was horribly wrong. What should have been a large arena of cheering students, family and friends, was instead a cold, damp, eerily quiet graveyard. The quiet unnerved Harry as he glanced around in confusion. Mist was floating about, surrounding the graveyard as if a supernatural fog, meant to keep those in from going out and vice versa.

"Ughhh…" a voice groaned beside him, followed by "What the bloody hell happened? The cup's a portkey?"

Harry finally glanced to the side and found Cedric sprawled out beside him, touching the back of his head, he withdrew his hand to see it covered in blood. At the sight, Harry finally snapped out of the daze he had been in and stumbled over to Cedric.

Putting an arm around Cedric's shoulders, Harry said "Here lean on me; I can do a healing charm… I am not very good at them but, it will tide you over until Madam Pomfrey can take a look at you."

Cedric nodded, and then groaned from the pain the movement caused, and slightly rested against Harry and turned his head so Harry could get a better view. "Where are we?"

Muttering the healing charm, Harry then looked to make sure the wound was closed. Satisfied, he was about to answer Cedric when he heard a noise from behind him. Turning around he froze in fear as a cloaked figure stepped from the mist. The figure was dressed in dark cloak with the cloak's hood covering the head. The figure continued to walk forward, in its arms was a bundled mass, held carefully as if it were fragile.

It was a death eater.

"Cedric, get up, now!" Harry hissed quietly, not taking his eyes from the person who had finally stopped, just fifth teen feet away. Just as he spoke pain shot through his head, crumpling to the ground, he touched his scar.

"Wha…" Cedric started to ask as he turned his head around and gasped. After the events the past summer at the Quidditch World Cup, Cedric was all too familiar with what a death eater looked like. Jumping to his feet, Cedric gripped his wand tightly, moving closer to the boy writhing in pain beside him.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

Then, as if in slow motion, the hooded figure flicked his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light shot from the wand, as the spell travelled towards the two boys. Harry felt a hand shove him away and then heard a thud as a body fell to the earth below it. Turning in horror, Harry cried out as he saw Cedric's body spread out to the ground, face in the dirt with his right arm in an awkward angle.

Cedric was dead, his lifeless body lay before Harry and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

From that point on in a shocked state, pain coursing through his head, he was bound in tight cord against a head stone and watched on in fear as Voldemort was resurrected with blood taken from Harry's body. Once he had been given his new body, Voldemort went about his usual long winded speech, high on the effect of his latest achievement in his quest for power and immortality. When he ordered his servant, Wormtail the traitor, to release Harry and give him his wand, Harry knew this would be his only chance to survive. It seemed Voldemort felt the need to reinforce the belief that he was indeed the most powerful being in the wizarding world.

With Voldemort's death eaters watching on, somehow their spells collided with a powerful force and Harry watched on as several figures erupted from Voldemort's wand, his parents among them. His parents shouted for him to hold on, that they would keep Voldemort occupied as he fled and to use the portkey to get back to Hogwarts.

With a yell, Harry jerked his wand away, breaking the bond between the two wands and ran to Cedric's body. With a quick summoning spell, Harry felt the cup fly into his hand as he heard Voldemort scream for his death eaters to stop him and then a tug as the portkey to him away.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

As he landed he heard the crowd cheer for the champions return and feet stomping towards him as he pulled Cedric's body tightly against him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt a tug and looked up as Dumbledore's face came into view.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white,appalled.

"My God - Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

The words were repeated; the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them . . . and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night - "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

Harry continued to hold Cedric to him, crying, as those around him told him to let him go and then with a wrench, Dumbledore pulled Harry away from Cedric. The crowd continued to roar as the news of Cedric's death spread like wild fire.

Harry heard Fudge in the background saying he was ill and needed to go to the hospital. The professors argued over where he should go but in the end Professor Moody nearly had to carry him back to the castle as he explained what happened. Once they arrived at the professor's office it seemed Moody was not who he appeared to be, but rather he was a death eater in disguise. He went on to elaborate all he went through to get Harry to the final task in the tournament. How he helped the dark lord to be reborn. Just as the imposter was about to kill Harry, the door to the office blasted open. Dumbledore stormed in with several teachers, to stop him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was sometime shortly after Harry left the stadium where the portkey had returned Harry and Cedric's body, that a groan could be heard from the supposed dead Cedric Diggory.

"Diggory's alive!" someone shouted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With a groan Harry awoke, pain lancing throughout his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Events of the night raced through him mind… the maze, the portkey to the graveyard, Cedric dying, Voldemort's return.

A muffled sob erupted from his chest as he realized another life was gone because of him. All because an evil bent mad man decided Harry's death was the only way he would gain more power.

From a shadowed corner, a bed spring creaked and then footsteps could be heard shuffling towards him.

"Who's there?" Harry yelled out as he scrambled for his glasses on the bedside table. Grabbing his wand as well, he put his glasses on and watched as what had to be a ghost, came to stand beside his bed.

Harry gasped in fear as he scrambled away from the ghost, only to fall over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whispered over and over as he curled up into a ball.

The ghost came around the bed, kneeling down bedside him and then said "Harry, it's alright, you're alright."

Cedric's ghost then wrapped his arms around Harry's much smaller body and then lifted him up. Sitting down on the recently vacated bed, he placed Harry across his lap.

Harry lifted his head from under his hands and then looked into Cedric's face. With shock, he realized ghost couldn't touch people; they certainly couldn't lift anything…

"You're alive?" he whispered with wide eyes.

Smiling, Cedric nodded.

Harry quickly turned towards Cedric, inadvertently straddling the lap below him, grinning he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, pulling the older student roughly against his chest in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead, how did you survive, Wormtail cast the killing curse on you?" Harry said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry; I should have reacted quicker and tried to do something."

Wrapping his arms around the small waist of the younger boy, Cedric looked into Harry's sad eyes and said "It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything. Besides, the curse missed me; I hit my head on the ground or something and knocked myself out. I knocked my head about twice in a few minutes time span, bruised my ego while I was at it."

He laughed and touched the covered wound against his temple.

"You only hit your head because you pushed me out of the way." Harry stated with a smile as he lifted a hand to lightly touch the gauze. "I am glad you're alive. When you fell, I heard your body hit the ground and then you just laid there…"

Cedric sat quietly, just waiting for Harry to continue. The sad faraway look in his eyes made it clear he need to.

"…I was grabbed and dragged over to a headstone, tied up and cut. They use my blood in some ritual to resurrect Voldemort. I just laid there and watched, while he was given a new body… my worst enemy, the twisted monster that took my parents away from me and marked me for death."

Harry looked away after speaking, worrying his bottom lip, trying to keep the keep the tears from falling. The silence around them made the words reverberate across the infirmary, hauntingly echoing the fear and pain laced throughout them.

"Afterwards, he told them to release me, he wanted to duel me, prove that he was more powerful wizard. Even though I am a fourteen year old student and he has probably sixty years experience on me, not to mention we were surrounded by his death eaters." A hallow laugh slipped from Harry's lips. "Then something happened with our wands, our spells collided and the wands were tethered together. The spells fused together and then from out of his wand came all the people he had killed, they were transparent like ghosts. They told me to hold on, that they would help me… my mum and dad were there, they told me it would be alright."

Tears falling from his glistening emerald eyes, Harry whispered "They kept him there, just long enough for me to run to you and accio the cup. The cup flew into my hand and then portkey brought us back to Hogwarts."

Cedric stared at the boy in his lap, shocked that someone so young could do what wizard twice his age could only dream of. He had always ignored the gossip about the famous Harry Potter, he figured that Harry probably didn't want the world to know every little detail of his life, whether it was true or not. When he heard about all the amazing and terrifying things that happened to him, the events of his first year, or his second and the rumors of the Chamber of Secrets… Cedric had taken it all in with a grain of salt. However, now he couldn't believe how much this fourteen year old had been through and still he managed to not only win the tri-wizard tournament(well tie for it), then he faced countless death eaters and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well and came out with a just a cut in his arm. Harry was without a doubt truly a powerful wizard.

"I…I can't believe you went through all that and you're sitting here now, unhurt and talking about it… I probably would have been dead a few seconds after I got there, no, I would have if you hadn't been there with me."

"But it was just luck and help from my parents and those that Voldemort has killed. It's always been like that, I am nothing special at all." Harry exclaimed.

Cedric smiled and cupped Harry's cheek "You can say what you want, luck or what have you, but you still have done and seen more than many people. You went up against a truly evil man and lived, more than once. No matter what you believe, you are strong and you are brave, and I am thankful that you were there to bring me back."

They sat like that, in a companionable silence, just looking at each other, comforted in the other's presence.

Then a loud snore, reverberated through the infirmary, and the two students looked at the sleeping Professor Moody several beds away, who had been recovered from his trunk after Barty Crouch Jr. had been captured.

It was then that they realized just exactly how they were sitting there together. Harry sat straddling Cedric's lap, his arms around Cedric's neck with his finger's just a moment ago lightly threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. Cedric had one arm wrapped around Harry's waist, having pulled him against his chest and one hand cupping Harry's cheek.

Just a moment ago, the position had seemed natural and now it seemed awkward. Harry's eyes widened and he wiggled to try and get off of Cedric's lap.

At this point, Cedric's eyes too had widened in alarm, as he quickly picked up Harry and placed him back onto the bed. Backing up a few steps, he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uhh, we should probably, get to bed. Madam Pomfrey would be angry if she found us out of bed while recovering…" He said as he walked back to his bed.

Lying down, Cedric then said "Goodnight, Harry."

"Er… goodnight, Cedric."


	2. Names, Fame, Blame and Shame

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, I know it's sad but true***Puts head in hands and sighs***  
Rating: PG-13 but, again, it will go up to a more pleasurable rating soon…  
A/N: Here is another chapter; I am pleased with most of this but, a portion of it, like the first is a refresher on the events in G.O.B. The third chapter will begin going into clear AU territory. Oh, by the way, I don't have a Beta so any misspellings or forgotten words, I am sorry. I try to review my writing as much as possible but, it can't be perfect, no matter how hard I try… Reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Names, Fame, Blame and Shame

The following morning, Harry woke up to a quiet scratching noise, reminding him of a quill on parchment. The moment he opened his eyes, he was nearly blinded by a bright flash of light and an annoyingly saccharine sweet voice speaking.

"Harry, after your eventful night, I am sure your adoring public would love to hear how you braved in the face of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his band of Death Eaters… How did you, by the way? You must have been terribly afraid, but, kept your wits about you? Sent a few well placed hexes? As one of the Boys-Who-Lived, you must tell your story, let the public know what has happened!" Rita Skeeter asked persistently, trying to cajole any useful facts out of the boy before she was caught having snuck into the infirmary.

"ughh… the _boys_ who lived?" Harry asked confusedly as he tried to find his glasses.

"Yes, Cedric Diggory and yourself. Once your dealings with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were shed light on, the title seemed fitting for Mr. Diggory as well. So, how did you get away? The Daily Prophet is very eager to get your story out there, make the public aware of the danger they are in!" Skeeter exclaimed.

Harry, once he finally located his glasses, looked at the woman beside his bed, an eager, determined and gleeful expression on her face. She was like a predator with a scent of blood in the air, its prey within grasp. The woman was positively dangerous when she was on the trail of a front page story, especially one that involved him. Nearby, her trusty Quick-Quotes Quill, rapidly skimmed across the surface of a piece of parchment, no doubt writing more lies and half truths about him. A young man stood next to her, a sheepish look on him face, every so often glancing towards the entrance doors. '_Must__be her bloody photographer_' thought Harry. He could grantee an embarrassing photo of him sleeping in his hospital pajamas in the next issue of the Prophet.

"I… I don't believe you should be in here. Dumbledore is very adamant about that sort of thing, not to mention Madam Pomfrey's reaction when she fines you in here; she's very protective of her patients."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office potions in hand. The second she saw Rita Skeeter, her eyes narrowed and she exclaimed "What are you doing in here? My patients are resting and do not need to be accosted by a gossiping piranha masquerading as a reporter! Out!"

The menace looked for a moment like she was contemplating staying, seeing how far she could push the woman, a good story was almost certainly worth whatever the healer could dish out. However, the possibility of Dumbledore arriving was growing and she wouldn't like the outcome of that conversation.

Quickly she grabbed her Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment, leaving before she was forcedly removed, her partner-in-crime trailing behind her.

Once the doors to the infirmary closed, Madam Pomfrey came closer to Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling, Harry dear? You lost a fair amount of blood and suffered a bit of shock last night." She asked as she performed a few spells to check his health.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." Harry answered as he straightened up in the bed, resting his back against the pillow.

"Well, that's good." She said as she handed him a potion vial. "Here is a pepper-up potion, just to get you through the day. It seems the Minister is requesting to speak with both you and Mr. Diggory about last night. Dumbledore tried to persuade Minister Fudge to wait a day or two but, he would not be sent away. The Headmaster would like you to come to his office this afternoon once you have finished your lunch."

Harry nodded and then downed the potion, steam rushed out of his ears like a steam train's engine. Harry had had that potion many times over the years but, still hadn't become used to the effects of it. He handed the vial back to her and accepted another in its place.

"This is a mild blood replenishing potion to curb the effects of the cut you received as well."

Swallowing, he grimaced, as the potion slid down his throat. The potion tasted like moldy socks and had a horribly thick sludge like consistency. Handing the vial to her he asked "May I return to the dorms or do I need to stay here?"

"You are well enough to leave, however, if you feel light headed, pain or anything out of the ordinary, you are to return immediately. Is that clear?" The matronly woman stated as she turned to return to her office.

"Perfectly, thank you." He acknowledged as he rose from the bed.

"Miss Granger, delivered some clothes for you to put on, they are on the table bedside your bed." With that, she walked into the office and closed the door.

Harry grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change; he knew his two best friends were probably chomping at the bit to make sure he was well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry quietly made his way to Gryffindor Tower. As he walked, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but, as was usually the case, he was not. Students from all houses looked wide eyed at him, various expressions on their faces, as he pasted. Some had smiles for the "Savior of the Wizarding World," others had frowns disbelieving that their worst fear had come true and Voldemort had returned, or in the case of the Slytherins, hatred at Harry for slipping from the dark lord's grasp yet again.

Hurrying, Harry neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. Giving her the password, while ignoring the pitying look on her face, he entered the common room. As soon as he entered, everyone who noticed began speaking at once, coalescing into a dull roar.

"Harry, mate, what happened?"

"How did you get away?"

"How many Death Eaters were there?"

"Did you kill anybody?"

Harry stepped back as he was overwhelmed by his fellow Gryffindors, their curiosity too much at once. Hermione and Ron pushed through the crowd towards Harry, each grabbing an arm and pulling him towards the stairs and up into the fourth year boys dorm. Once they entered the dorm room, they shut the door, locking and silencing as much as possible.

Harry wondered over to her four poster bed and sat down. Hermione and Ron sat on Ron's bed, a quick unspoken look pasted between them.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry. "No one seems to know quite what happened. Cedric Diggory was only able to tell what happened until he was knocked out but, nothing afterwards. Minister Fudge is trying to make it seem like you are ill and imagined what happened last night."

"All the papers are covered with the story, no one seems to be able to get any facts and they are all guessing as to what really occurred. Half are say Voldemort's back and we must prepare, the other half are taking the lead from the ministry and are saying you're confused or lying to get attention. It's horrible, what they're saying." Hermione said quietly.

"Come on, mate, tell us what happened?" Ron inquired as he looked at Harry.

Harry, heaving a heavy sigh, launched into a detailed story of the final task and the events at the graveyard. When he was finished, Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to analyze everything. Ron looked horrified, until that moment he had held a tiny hope that maybe You-Know-Who hadn't really come back.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered as his body leaned into the bedpost beside him, holding him up against the weight of the news given to him.

"Yeah…" Harry replied.

"Sirius was here last night. He came barging in once he got word of what happened but, Dumbledore sent him away for now. The school is flooded with ministry people right now, can't take piss without them watching." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen him last night or you guys… would have been nice…" Harry sighed.

"We tried, mate but, Pomfrey about had kittens. I guess everyone wanted to see you or Diggory or Professor Moody. By the time we got there, she had locked down the infirmary and said we had to wait 'til morning." Ron exclaimed. "For a second there, I felt like my mum was scolding me" he said with a shudder.

Harry and Hermione laughed, all too aware of the similarities between a mothering hen Mrs. Weasley and a smothering healer Madam Pomfrey.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore yet, Harry?"Hermione asked.

"No, I have to go to his office after lunch. The minister wants to talk to me…" Harry said with a scowl on his face. The ministry probably wanted to do damage control as soon as possible, Harry and Cedric were the foremost problem.

Thinking of Cedric, Harry couldn't help but remember last night and blush. After they had said goodnight, Harry had laid awake in the bed for hours afterward thinking. You would think that Voldemort's return would be the most pressing matter but, Harry couldn't seem to get his mind off of Cedric.

When they had talked it had been natural to sit there on Cedric's lap, comforted in his strong arms as he vented and cried. The simple presence of the older boy had kept Harry's mind from wandering into all too familiar thoughts of despair and grief for everything he had lost, and what he knew was to come. When he realized exactly how they were seated, he had felt immediate embarrassment and shame. First, embarrassment because he thought that Cedric was just too nice to not offer him comfort when he needed it. Then shame because he remembered Veron Dursley's favorite topic besides him being a "Freak," was "bloody unnatural poofs." He had many memories in which his uncle had wailed on him, calling him a freak, poof, shirtlifter, nancy boy, etc. How unnatural he was, how disgustingly perverted he was.

Harry didn't actually think that his uncle knew that he thought about boys that way, it was just another way to put him down, make Harry feel like a worthless freak or so he was told.

But, whether his uncle knew it or not, he had been right. Harry could remember the first time he understood that he was different in that way. He had been nine or ten years old, while at school sitting near a bunch of boys during lunch, he had overheard them talking. It seemed that one of the boys had found a dirty magazine of his fathers and was showing it around. Harry had caught a glimpse of the pullout inside and looked at it with detached interest. All the boys were talking about how hot the woman looked and what they wanted to do to her, while Harry had wrinkled his nose and thought that the things they were saying sounded gross. The thought of touching a girl like that seemed disgusting… but, doing that with a boy sounded good. Of course, as soon as he had thought that, he had frowned all too aware of how his uncle thought of people like that. From that point on, he had tried to shy away from thoughts like that and when he came to Hogwarts and made friends he had made an effort to be like the other boys. When his friends talked about girls he gave a comment here or there, forcing himself to be a "normal" teenage boy.

After a while, he stopped having to make a conscious effort to think that way, making it easier for him to forget he was different. However, as he got older and his friends started pairing up, he understood that showing an interest in the opposite sex had become necessary if he wanted to keep his yearnings private. Several months ago when the Yule Ball had been announced and everyone had been going on about who they were going with, he had felt the pressure of finding a date. Thinking about his options he had decided to ask Cho Chang, she had always been nice to him and was pretty for a girl. Humiliation had ensued after he had asked and found out that none other than Cedric Diggory was to be her date for the ball. Finding his options quickly dwindling, he had asked Parvati Patil and she, after falling into fit a of giggles, had said yes.

When the night of the Yule Ball finally arrived, the night had quickly become a nightmare. Harry had felt awkward and unsure, adding dancing to the mixture made it so much worse. He had ended up spending most of the night sitting at the table with Ron, who was likewise ignoring his date, and making Parvati angry.

Harry often felt like he was being pulled in many different directions and it seemed as if the issue of his sexuality was going to be just another problem to add to the fire.

"I am starving; let's go down to the Great Hall for lunch!" Ron stated, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Ron could always be counted on to know exactly what time it was, his stomach was an ever present indicator of how long it was until the next meal.

The trio made their way down to the Great Hall. Once Harry entered, for a moment or two, the Hall became quiet and you could hear a pin drop with ease. Then, with a quiet roar, the students began talking all around. Their subject of choice was no surprise. Harry Potter was all anyone in the wizarding world was talking about.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After finishing lunch, Harry told Hermione and Ron he would see them later, and headed off towards the Headmaster's Office. Once arriving at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Harry began spouting off names of candy, trying to find the password to enter.

Someone came to stand beside him. He looked over and then up, and up some more, into the smiling grey eyes of Cedric Diggory. Harry blushed anew as he looked into the older boys eyes, remembering the last time they saw each other.

Harry knew he shouldn't but, he could help but glance over Cedric's tall frame. Harry was a very short five feet five inches, so next to the six foot three Hufflepuff, he felt tiny. Of course, most men would have a problem with this but with Harry, he felt safe and secure standing next to the veritable "giant" next to him. Cedric's broad strong shoulders fell to a muscled chest and trim waist, long powerfully built legs finished off the look. He had a body that was a little unusual for a seeker, a bit more to it that other seekers, but he was a very capable flyer when it came to quidditch.

Glancing back up to Cedric's face, his saw dark wavy brown hair, streaked with bits of auburn here and there. His pale white skin was almost glowing in the sunlight from a window nearby. He had a strong jaw, pouty pale pink lips and slightly crooked nose, he was devastating handsome and Harry very much understood why the female population of Hogwarts flocked around him. It was then, when Harry comprehended that Cedric had one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised and was smirking at him. Harry had been caught staring at him. If possible, Harry blushed even more as he quickly averted his eyes.

"How are you feeling Harry? I had to leave the infirmary early this morning for prefect duties, so I wasn't able to say good morning." Cedric asked, the smirk gone and a concerned looked crossed over his face.

"I-I'm" Harry started and realized his voice had an annoying squeaky quality to it from embarrassment and tried again. "I'm fine; Madam Pomfrey gave me a few potions and sent me on my way. I am used to it; I spend nearly as much time sleeping in the beds in the infirmary as I do in my dorm."

Laughing, Harry looked at Cedric again and saw a frown appear on his face. It looked like he was just about to say something, when the gargoyle slid to the side and Dumbledore appeared.

"Aw, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, won't you follow me?" Dumbledore asked and turned back towards his office.

Once entering the office, Harry noticed Minister Fudge sitting in one of the chair in front of the headmasters desk.

"Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Sitting down they waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Boys, if you would please tell us about what transpired last night." Dumbledore asked kindly.

Cedric started first and told what little he had seen before being knocked out. Harry listened, biting his bottom lip nervously, then began to tell his part of the story once Cedric finished. Several times, Fudge attempted to speak, a glare on his face but, was stopped by a well raised hand from the headmaster. Once he finished, he sat back in the chair and waited.

Looking up, he saw that Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face, his hand steepled in front of him.

"It would seem that Voldemort has found a way to become stronger, through your blood he has garnered the protection your mother left you with. As such, your touch will not affect him anymore. As for the two wand energies merging, I believe a Priori Incantatem was formed through the linking of the two wands."

"The Reverse Spell effect?" questioned Cedric.

"Yes, exactly Mr. Diggory. Their two wands share a core, a feather from the same phoenix. Because of this, when these wands are pitted together they do not work properly, as seen by the Priori Incantatem." Dumbledore stated with a small smile.

"I still do not believe this is anything more than a foolish attempt to gain attention on Potter's part." Fudge said scathingly as he glowered at Harry. "It is preposterous that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. He was defeated years before and I will not stand for the public to be incited into mass panic because of one fame starved child says so."

Cedric at this point looked at the minister, glaring dangerously, he exclaimed "And I supposed that my account is complete rubbish as well? Or the fact that Professor Moody was found locked away in his truck, having been put there by a known death eater, does not sway you? Perhaps, the very oblivious tampering of the Tri-Wizard Tournament to get Harry through to the final task, is easily forgotten? The fact that you're so willing to dismiss a very dangerous threat amazes me!"

"Now listen here, you upstart little child, I will not be spoken to in that way! I am the Minister of Magic and you will give proper respect or so help me-" Fudge yelled, only to be interrupted by the headmaster.

"Cornelius, I think we should have the rest of this conversation in private." Dumbledore stated with a meaningful look and then glanced at the teenagers. "Thank you, boys. That will be all."

Cedric and Harry left the office and headed down the corridor.

"Thank you for trying to defend me but, it's not necessary; I am used to that be now." Harry said with a grin as he looked at Cedric.

Cedric stopped Harry by grabbing his hand. "The man is an idiot, he is evidently unwilling to seeing the danger we are all in because of his fear. Burying his head in the sand will not make this problem go away!"

Harry just stood there and grinned; covering his mouth with his free hand he tried to smother a laugh. He had never seen Cedric so passionate before. His eyes were sparkling, his skin was flushed, his right hand in a tight clenched fist, his left wonderfully loose where his fingers threaded through Harry's, Cedric's thumb lightly caressing the back of his hand. Harry felt a strange fluttering in his stomach, his hand tingled where he was connected to Cedric and he felt a rush of heat coursing through his body.

"Are you laughing at me?" Cedric asked scathingly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't dream of it…" Harry said, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Did I just hear you giggle? The famous Harry Bloody Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, giggles?" Cedric teased in mock horror.

"That was not a giggle, men do not giggle. It was a completely, one hundred percent, testosterone filled, manly laugh!" Harry said indignantly.

"Mmmhmm, oh sure, absolutely." Cedric replied, his head bobbing, making an effort to keep a straight face. "I wonder what the boys in my dorm would think of that 'completely, one hundred percent, testosterone filled, manly laugh'?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Harry huffed, a glare starting to appear on face, replacing the wide grin.

Cedric just wiggled his eyebrows, a Cheshire grin on his face, and turned racing down the corridor.

"Cedric, you tell anyone and I will hex you into next year!" Harry yelled as he ran after the older teen.


	3. The Crush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters or the Potterverse, no matter how much I might want to…  
**Rating:** Still PG-13…  
**A/N:** Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Also, I wanted to think all my readers and reviewers for their support, you have been a lot of help!!!

**Chapter 3: The Crush**

Just before dinner that night, as Harry sat in the common room with Hermione and Ron, a seventh year Gryffindor came to tell him Dumbledore would like to see him in the headmaster's office.

"It's probably about Sirius, charging in without forethought of the danger of being caught." Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

Harry smiled at Ron while rolling his eyes and said he would see them later. As he walked towards the headmaster's office, Harry couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen his godfather for several months and Harry was eager to be near him again. Since his godfather came into his life, Harry had hope that one day he would have a family, that Sirius would be it. For a moment, at the end of third year, he had thought it would come true. Sirius had said that he could come and live with him, they would be family. The burst of joy he had felt at hearing those few words had warmed him, taking away the loneliness that sometimes threatened to suffocate him.

However, with the escape of a traitorous rat by the name of Wormtail, his hopes of finally having a home were dashed. Sirius had, with the help of Hermione and himself, escaped his sentence of the Dementors Kiss and had been on the lamb ever since.

Upon entering the office, he found his mentor sitting behind the desk, an all too familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Aw, Harry, I am glad you have arrived. It's seems you have a visitor that has been very eager to see you!" With that Dumbledore stood and walked towards the offices entrance. "If you don't mind, I believe I will head down to the Great Hall for dinner. The house elves had prepared a most delicious meal tonight and I am keen to partake. Good evening, gentlemen."

Harry watched the elderly wizard leave and then turned around, glancing around the room to locate his godfather. To the left of him, near the roaring fireplace sat what looked like a large mangy black dog, but was in fact, was Sirius Black in his animagus form. The dog walked over to Harry and nuzzled his hand and licked it, whining quietly. Laughing, Harry knelt down and wrapped his arms around the dog, hugging him tightly.

The dog quickly morphed into the kneeling figure of Sirius. His godfather hugged him back and whispered in a strained gruff voice, "Thank Merlin, you're alright! I about keeled over when I heard about what happened, Kiddo."

"I'm glad you're here, Sirius. I missed you." Harry said quietly, the tears that had been threatening all day, finally began cascading down his cheeks.

"Everything will be alright…" Sirius murmured. Holding his godson, he comforted Harry while the boy let all his fears and frustration out.

Harry's sobs, muffled by the weathered robes of his godfather, after a time gave way to quiet sniffles and whimpers. Finally Harry seemed to have cried all he needed and he raised his head looking into sad grey eyes.

"Much better?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you…" Harry smiled sheepishly as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Think nothing of it; everyone needs a good cry now and then. I myself have never needed it but, those less fortunate who were not graced with these good looks and sparkling personality must find other ways to cope!" Sirius smirked, his eyes dancing in mirth.

Harry snorted and said "Whatever, get's you through the day, Sirius."

"Oi, respect you're elders, squirt!" Sirius barked out as he boxed Harry's ears in teasing reproach.

Laughing, Harry and Sirius stayed there talking late into the night, until Sirius with a groan of disappointment said he best be off.

"Well, Harry, try not to get yourself in anymore life threatening situations this year. I don't think my heart can take it!"

Harry promised to try his best and said goodbye. Sirius threw some powder in the headmaster's fireplace, said his destination and disappeared with a swirl of green flames.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the next several weeks, Harry and Cedric found themselves gravitating towards the other. They found a natural comfort that neither could really explain but, was more than welcome. When possible, the boys would spend time together, whether it was studying in the library or around Hogwarts grounds, now that it was spring. Their relationship grew into a close friendship quickly.

Studying in the library one night, Harry looked up from the tome he was reading. Cedric sat across the table from him, head down, a look of deep concentration on his face as his wavy light brown hair fell into his eyes. As a seventh year, Cedric had been spending nearly every free moment studying for his upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. The end of term was only a few weeks away and with it came final exams.

Just the other day, Harry and he had been talking about what Cedric wanted to do after graduating and Cedric had said he had plans to stay on at Hogwarts for several years to apprentice under Professor Flitwick in Charms. When Harry had heard this he felt a tingly sort of feeling spread through his body, warming him and making him irrationally giddy. Harry had immediately pushed down those feelings, he was not sure he wanted to delve into what they meant exactly. However, no matter how much he tried, he found himself smiling for no reason at all and constantly staring at the older boy, studying him.

Since the night of the final task, Harry had realized that a bond had been formed between the two of them. Part of it was the fame and notoriety they received as "The Boys Who Lived." They were both commended in some circles for having survived such a traumatic event. In other circles they were criticized for "trying to seek fame from lies about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or so Minister Fudge had claimed in the Daily Prophet.

The school was no different, some stood up for them, saying that if Harry and Cedric said _**He**_ had returned, they believed them. Of course, the some, mainly the Slytherins, tried their best to throw accusations at every turn, trying to cast doubt on their integrity. Others did not know what to believe and chose to stay out of the clashing groups.

"Harry, you're staring." Cedric declared as he looked up from his homework.

"What? Oh, sorry…" Harry mumbled as he blushed and looked away.

Laughing, Cedric put down his quill and stopped working for a moment.

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Cedric asked.

"The usual, just going back to my relatives for most of it. I might go and stay at the Burrow for a little while at the end but, most of my summers are spent in Surrey. Why? What are your plans?" Harry asked.

"Well, my parents and I are going to France for a few weeks just after I come home, my aunt and uncle live there. However, for the most part, I didn't have anything set in stone." Cedric replied as he played with the quill in front of him. "I was kind of thinking I could come and visit you sometime, if you would like. I received my apparition license last summer, so I could visit whenever you liked."

Harry beamed, the smile spreading across his face. "I'd like that; it can get kind of boring for me during the summer."

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, neither wanting to break the spell cast between them. But a student nearby stood up, his chair scraping on the hard flagstone beneath it breaking the connection.

"What is the Burrow?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, that's Ron's family's home. His family has lived there for a long time; I think it was built by his great-grandfather or something. Anyways, it's this perfect little place surrounded by a small forest and it had a pond nearby. They have farm animals that are always about and little gnomes that are constantly burrowing under Mrs. Weasley's garden. I love it there, whenever I visit they make me feel like one of the family, well honestly they always do that but, when I'm there it feels warm and comforting, like a real home. Besides Hogwarts, it is the place I feel the safest at."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While Harry spoke, his eyes lit up and a big smile lit across his face. To Cedric, it was obvious that he thought "The Burrow" was like heaven on earth. Cedric would love to see this place if it made Harry this happy.

Though Cedric smiled outwardly, inside his mind analyzed the words Harry had spoken. Though unknowingly, Harry had told him another little glimpse of his home life and from what Cedric had gathered so far, he did not like the picture that came to mind.

He had heard here and there about Harry's home life, as he was friends with a seventh year Gryffindor. It seemed that Harry's relatives did not treat him well and if he had heard right, they possibly abused the younger boy as well. From what Cedric had seen, in the beginning of every new school year, Harry looked underweight and his clothes were always many sizes too large. Sometimes, the things Harry said made it clear, that he had not had an easy life. He always seemed to light up when people showed him affection, as if he was starved for it. Whenever Cedric had asked about Harry's family, Harry always gave the bare facts and then quickly changed the subject.

The thought that Harry's family could treat him like that, that any family could treat another member like that, angered him. He had been tempted at times to visit his so called family and tear them up for their treatment of his friend. Cedric did not know when it had begun but, a protective feeling had started to envelop him when he thought of Harry, he felt alarmed when he thought of all the young boy had been through and what he knew was still to come.

Cedric couldn't help but think about the first time he had seen Harry four years ago. A fourth year at the time, he had sat at the Hufflepuff table just as the welcoming feast had begun. Professor McGonagall had come into the Great Hall, the first years trailing behind her. When he first spotted Harry, he hadn't known who he was; just that he looked like a curious but scared boy. His messy blue-black hair and pale white skin had caught Cedric's eye but, his eyes had kept him looking. Those soulful emerald eyes had captivated him. They were so expressive and lively, like jewels sparkling in the light. Of course, as the years wore on Cedric saw more and more of Harry, he had watched as the tiny scared boy had grown into a fiercely protective friend who was always supportive of those around him.

Harry was intelligent, funny, kind, giving and he was also stunningly beautiful. He knew that Harry complained about his small stature and thin seeker's build but, Cedric found it very appealing. The combination of the small frame, messy black hair, glowing emerald eyes and feisty personality, reminded Cedric of a Sprite or a Pixie. Ethereally beautiful, with slight feminine features. However, he had a strong masculine presence about him that never allowed for people to think he was anything but a man.

Cedric had been attracted to Harry since shortly after the beginning of the school year and he had no idea what to do about it. Having realized two years ago that he was gay, Cedric had slowly found his way in dating the same sex. He had dated here and there, nothing public as he was not ready to be open about it and nothing truly serious that is, until Harry. The way he felt about the Gryffindor, he knew was significant, the only problem was whether or not Harry felt the same way. Cedric got the feeling that Harry might be gay but, wasn't sure. Their interactions at times felt like flirting, well he knew it was on his end anyway but, the question was if Harry was truly flirting back.

"I think it's actually near where you live. It's by Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry said, taking Cedric out of his contemplation.

"Yeah, we live not far from there. I didn't know the Weasley's lived so close. Maybe when you visit them this summer, we could all get together as well, play a little quidditch?" Cedric asked hopefully.

Harry gave another quick grin and nodded. "That would be brilliant."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before they knew it, the year was over. Harry, having packed his trunk, made his way from the castle to the Hogwarts Express. The gleaming red train sat on the tracks, waiting for the hundreds of students making their way towards it.

Hermione and Ron walked beside him, arguing about something or other but, Harry only smiled. He was used to his two best friends' behavior by now, it was more than obvious that they both fancied each other, but neither was willing to say how they felt. He wondered when they would finally get together.

They had been dancing around each other all year, arguing here and there for ridiculous reasons, at times making Harry place as both their friend awkward. Ron, of course, was too stubborn to make a move and had fumed in the background all year as Viktor Krum had shown attention to their female friend. Hermione, in her own anger, had stomped around the castle. Irritated by Ron's immaturity to tell her how he felt, she tried her best to make him jealous of the Bulgarian champion she was seeing. Towards the end of the year their feud had ended, somewhat, but they were still tip toeing around each other when it came to expressing how they felt.

Harry was both eager for his friends to get together, as he wanted them to be happy but, he was also dreading it as he wondered where he would fit in once they were a couple. Something about "two's a party, three a crowd" flitted through his head and made him frown.

As he reached the train, Harry climbed onboard and made his way to a free compartment. Walking through the narrow corridor, Harry heard a voice yell out his name. Stopping, he retraced his steps and came to a compartment with the door open and looked inside. There standing near the window was Cedric smiling at him.

"You can sit in here if you like." Cedric told him as he sat down on one of the seats, patting the seat beside him.

"Okay, as long as Hermione and Ron can join us?" Harry replied.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking up the Golden Trio!" Cedric said with a laugh.

Nodding, Harry stuck his head out the door and looked for his friends. "Ron, Hermione, in here."

Stepping inside, he made his way over to Cedric and sat down. Hermione and Ron entered a minute later.

"Hi, Cedric, are you ready for the summer?" Hermione asked as she and Ron took a seat across from Harry and Cedric.

"Yeah, my parents and I are going to go visit family in France for a few weeks. Then I am going to spend some time with Harry here whenever he'll let me. I've grown quite attached to him being around to save me, if needed." Cedric joked as he looked down at Harry beside him.

"I always knew you were the damsel in distress type!" Harry laughed as he ducked away from a swipe from his friend. "I guess that makes me the knight in shining armor, huh? I had better get it all polished for the future rescues and such."

Hermione giggled as she watched Cedric flick one of Harry's ears and give him a playful glare.

"Oi, that hurt! Besides, it's your own fault, you walked right into that one."

Cedric rolled his eyes at Harry and then turned back around to Hermione. "Have any plans for the summer?"

"My parents and I are going to vacation in Spain for a month or so and then I am staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer while my parents go to a medical conference in the United States."

"Mate, did Dumbledore say when you could come to stay at the Burrow this summer?" Ron asked as he relaxed into the cushion behind him as the train started moving.

"He said that I need to stay at the Dursley's until my birthday but, after that I could come and stay." Harry replied glumly as he sighed.

"You have to spend another birthday there alone?" Ron exclaimed in fury, his fists clenched.

"Ron, calm down, there's nothing we can do?" Hermione said quietly as she took Ron's hand in hers. Then looking at Harry she said, "Well, we will just be sure to send extra food and treats, until you come to the Burrow."

"Yeah, it will be fine, Ron." Harry said dejectedly as he looked at Ron.

He pleaded silently with his friend to keep the conversation for another time. Harry hadn't told Cedric too much about his relatives and was not happy about when he would have to. He knew Cedric wouldn't look down on him for the way they treated him but, he wasn't ready for the looks of pity he was sure to get from the older Hufflepuff.

As luck would have it, Neville, Seamus and Dean came into the compartment and kept the conversation from going any further. For the next few hours, the teens laughed and talked. Ron and Seamus got into another heated argument over which of their favorite quidditch teams was better. Harry, when the food trolley came by, decided to treat his friends to a snack and bought an arm load of treats. The boys heartily dug into the sweet treats, while Hermione grabbed a piece here and there.

All too soon, the train pulled into King's Cross Station and the group said their goodbyes.

"Harry, I'll be back in home in three weeks so, I will owl you about coming to see you." Cedric said with a smile as he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly in reassurance. "I'll see you then, Harry."

Just after Cedric spoke Harry heard his uncle yell from a ways away. "Boy, get over here, now!"

Harry turned to see his impatient uncle scowling at him. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry turned back to Cedric and said "See you in a few weeks.

Walking over to his uncle, Harry felt himself snatched roughly by his uncle's chubby hand and yanked towards the entrance to the muggle station beyond. With one final look before he crossed the entrance to Platform 9¾, Harry saw Cedric still standing where he left him a heavy frown on his face.

When Harry arrived back at Number 4 Privet Drive, he felt his trunk seized from him, his wand taken from his pocket and told to "get to the room, freak!"

Harry, with Hedwig's in his hand, took the stairs two at a time and entered Dudley's second bedroom. Closing the door, he heard the lock slide across his door soon after and he knew he was stuck in the room for the night. Harry opened up the cage allowing Hedwig to hop out with a hoot and fly onto his shoulder, nipping him affectionately on the ear. Harry walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig gave one last nuzzle of his hair and then flew off for a bit of hunting for dinner.

Sighing, Harry sat down on his bed and rested his back against the wall behind him.

He wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks. The time he spent here on Privet Drive was never pleasant and made him feel so alone. While his friends were off traveling with their families or just enjoying the summer holidays at home, he was locked away in this room for most of it. Throughout the day, he was allowed the privilege of leaving said room to cook for the Dursley's or clean after them.

He hadn't even been away from Hogwarts for more than five hours and he already missed it. The month and a half until his birthday was going to drag by.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next evening, as he lay in his bed reading an old book Dudley had quickly discarded upon receiving, he heard the familiar rapping of an owl's beak on his window. Standing up, he opened the window and a gorgeous snowy white owl with brown streaks down its flank hopped onto the window seal. Harry smiled at the owl as it reminded him of Hedwig. Taking the offered letter attached to the owl's leg, he gave the owl a treat and watched it fly out the window and back towards home.

Opening the letter he couldn't help but smile.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope your first official day of summer is treating you well. My parents and I arrived in Paris this morning and did a little sightseeing during the day. We went to see something muggles call 'The Eiffel Tower' and I was speechless. It is this great monstrosity that literally towers over the city of Paris. I have to say that muggles have an ingenious way over living without magic. We traveled by way of Automobiles, which I am sure you are familiar with, as you were raised by muggles. I felt both terrified and exhilarated when riding in them. _

_Tomorrow, we are off to see The Louvre. My aunt has informed me that muggles are great lovers of art and so we are going to look in their museum and see what it has to offer. You might be surprised but, my aunt whom married my father's brother is a muggle. Every summer, for the last few years since they married, we have taken both a "wizard's" vacation and a "muggle" one as well. I find that I enjoy the muggle ones more, as I am more than slightly intrigued by what they are capable of inventing. My father tells me I have a bit of an unhealthy fascination with muggles but, I find other ways of life captivating. _

_I know we saw each other just yesterday but, I enjoy our conversations and hope you do as well. So I could not help myself but write. My mother laughed and asked me if I had a girlfriend, as I was so eager to write to you. I, of course told her no, that I missed talking to you._

_Well, I should end for now, it is late here and I need to get to bed for our plans for tomorrow. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your Friend, _

_Cedric_

Harry smiled and reread the letter once more. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but press his nose to the letter and breathe in. Cedric's scent clouded around him, the smell of fresh cut grass and leather. He knew smelling a male friend's letter wasn't exactly a "straight" thing to do but, couldn't help himself.

It seemed over the last two months, since the night in the graveyard, Cedric had quickly become a vital part of his life; a source of both comfort but also conflicting emotions. Whenever Cedric was near, Harry had felt at peace, not bothered by the problems around him. Then at the same time, Harry found his heart racing with the slightest touch, or blushing when Cedric smiled at him. When they weren't together, Harry found himself, counting the minutes until he would see Cedric again.

It was obvious; he had a crush on the older boy. At least he could admit that to himself, if not to anyone else. He was just not sure how to react to that revelation. In the last week or two since he had admitted the crush, he had been contemplating asking someone for advice; he just wasn't sure who to ask.

Hermione and Ron were out of the question, he wasn't ready for them to know yet. Beside the fact that he didn't think they would be able to give him the sort of advice he was looking for. There was Remus… since the end of third year, he and Harry had regular correspondence between the two of them. Often, Remus felt as if a father figure to him, offering sage advice and wisdom. Then, as if a light bulb turned on inside his head, he realized he knew exactly who to ask. Sirius!

Rushing to the desk, he pulled out a quill and ink bottle and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_How are you? I hope you are having a good time where ever you are! I have returned to the Dursley's until my birthday and after that Dumbledore says I can go and stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I can't wait until then, I hate it here. The moment I turn of age I am leaving this place without a backward glance. _

_I was kind of hoping I could ask you something… It is a little hard to say, I have tried many times to talk to someone about it but, every time I start, I get too afraid and say something else. Maybe a letter is the best way to do it, face to face has been unsuccessful so far. _

_The thing is, I have a crush on someone and I am worried about people's reaction when they find out who it is. You see, the person I am attracted to is a boy. You haven't met him but, I am sure you have heard of him. It's Cedric Diggory, the boy that was with me in the graveyard. Since that night, we have become close friends and I am unsure abouteverything, I don't know if I am… well, you know, but I can't stop thinking about him. _

_I just wanted someone I could talk to about it if you don't mind. _

_Okay, well, send me a letter when you are able. Keep safe!_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the letter for a few minutes, debating on whether or not he should send the letter. Once Hedwig took it away, there was no turning back. His secret would be out. He was afraid of his godfather's reaction, if Sirius would except that his godson might like boys. Would he disown him? Would he be disappointed? He was worried Sirius would feel like Uncle Vernon, think he was an unnatural, filthy degenerate for thinking the things he thought.

Were his feelings for Cedric worth possibly losing the only family he had? Was being honest with himself, worth it? Standing there, he wanted so much to just rip up the letter and crawl under his covers hiding from the world. But, it was no use; he would not respect himself if he wasn't honest with those he loved.

Taking a deep breath, Harry woke Hedwig up. The owl gave an annoyed hoot at being woken up but, lifted up her leg and waited while Harry attached the letter.

"Take that to Sirius, Hedwig. Thanks, girl." Harry said as he opened the window and watched Hedwig fly away, taking his secret with her.

Harry watched her long after she left his sight. Wondering if when he woke up in the morning he would find he no longer had a godfather anymore.

Getting ready for bed, Harry put on his pajama's, turned off the bedroom light and rested his head on the pillow.

_'He hoped his godfather could accept what he was'_, he thought just before falling into a deep slumber.


	4. A Godfather's Love

**Disclaimer:** The same ol', same ol'… I don't anything you recognize, the blonde British writing goddess by the name of J.K. Rowling does…  
**Rating:** R, we are getting close to lemons, or at least limes, here.  
**A/N:** Another chapter, I am really proud of myself, I can't seem to stop writing when I have a free moment… and of course it is due to all you wonderful people. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see I have another review, I get giddy and can't stop smiling… I'm easy to please! R&R and I hope to keep the chapter updates every couple of days! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Gay, Straight or Bi, You'll Always Be My Godson**

Last night as he slept, he dreamt that Sirius had come to his bedroom and smacked him awake. Sirius' eyes had been filled with rage and disgust. His godfather had roughly flipped him over in the bed and proceeded to whip him with a wide leather belt, telling him he was a slut, a whore, dirty and disgusting, that no one loved him and he wasn't worthy of anyone's love. The pain in the dream had seemed so real, he felt every lash as the belt snapped against his bare skin. He had screamed and cried as a muffled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" slipping from his mouth over and over.

He had jolted awake, sitting up quickly and crying out, the panic overpowering him. His heart racing, his eyes quickly scanned the room and with a sigh, he had realized it had all been a dream. Sirius hadn't done those things to him.

Lying back down, he had laid awake for hours after that. He knew his dream had been more influenced by his uncle than Sirius, he knew his godfather would never do to him what he had in the dream. However, he was still worried about how Sirius would respond. He was petrified, the dread of what his godfather would do come morning, filling his mind. Finally, just before dawn, his eyes had become too heavy to keep open, he had drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke with a feeling of dread coursing through his body, knowing sometime today he would get a response.

Sitting up he glanced over to Hedwig's cage and found her sleeping peacefully, a letter attached to her leg. Now, faced with the fact that in just a moment he would know how his godfather felt, he couldn't move. The fear of losing Sirius was terrifying but, he knew it needed to be done. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to work up the courage to face his fear. Finally, with a sigh he stood up and walked over to Hedwig.

He swiftly untied the letter from the owl's leg; he succeeded in doing so without waking the sleeping owl. Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter.

_Harry, _

_Let me first say, I am honored that you chose me as the first person to tell this to. I am grateful for the chance to be able to offer my help in something as profound as this. Second, let me say that I understand exactly how you feel, as I went through this same experience around your age. I know this may surprise you, as the opportunity to tell you has never come up, but I am gay. _

_I realized at fifteen that I was infinitely more attracted to the male population of Hogwarts than I had ever been with the females. It took me a while to finally be honest with myself, as well as my friends, about how I felt. Your father, in a completely James Potter moment, told me "I don't care if you like cock, just don't try and make a play for mine!" After, laughing and telling him that Lily wouldn't like it very much anyways, I realized I was never more grateful to be able to call your father my best friend than at that moment. From then on, James took every opportunity to get me laid with any, and all, worthy boys within grasp, much to my pleasure! _

_I would also like to tell you, and I am sure this has been on your mind, that your parents would not have any problem with you being attracted to boys. Lily would have smiled and told you that she was happy as long as you were happy. Your father would have clapped you on the back and told you to just be careful with a wink. They would have loved you no matter who you were with!_

_Harry, I would also like to tell you that a certain someone by the name of Moony, also follows our predilections as well. You might also be surprised to find out that Moony and I are lovers. When we were younger, we tip toed around each other, never saying how we felt. After the events on that fateful Halloween night, we were unable to for so long. Upon my return, my love for that man couldn't be helped, so I pounced at the chance to make him mine. And so you have it, the short version of my journey into gayhood, such as it was. _

_Now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to give you a little advice. In your feelings for this Cedric, I would say to be honest. I know you might find this funny, as I have not been myself in this letter, but when it comes to matters of the heart as Moony says, honesty definitely is the best policy. Many times our hunches about other people are correct. If you think he feels the same way, tell him. You might find a more than pleasant outcome awaits you!_

_I'll let you go for now, I am sure you have much to think about. If you need any help or advice, write and I will answer. Also, Moony is even more useful in things sort of things than I am, he is a born teacher after all. I have not told him, as I feel this is yours to tell, but he can be another person you can count on as you make your way in the land of boys who like boys. _

_One last thing, to make it clear… Gay, Straight or Bi, You will Always be My Godson, never doubt this!_

_Snuffles_

Harry, so engrossed with the letter, he hadn't realized he had begun to cry until a tear landed on the letter smearing the ink. The relief he felt in the words, made him smile. With it, the heavy weight that had rested on his chest upon writing the letter to Sirius, fell off. His godfather had not thought he was disgusting and filthy but, rather he had told him he was gay as well. So was Moony! And they were together!

Harry grinned broadly, a hearty laugh escaping his mouth. He wasn't unnatural or a degenerate. He wasn't filthy or disgusting. He was just a normal boy, like many others, who found boys more attractive than girls.

Upon that thought, he realized he hadn't written Cedric back yet and began a letter to his crush.

_Cedric, _

_I couldn't believe you wrote me so soon, not that I wasn't happy to get the letter but, I would have thought you would be enjoying yourself too much to have the time to write me so soon. However, I am very happy to be wrong. _

_It is odd, just a few months ago we knew each other and said hello now and then but, now it seems not right to not have you near me daily. I got so used to you being with me, now that you aren't here, I feel as if I've lost something. Does that sound strange? Our friendship has grown so quickly, I feel as if I have known you for a long time. Well, I just wanted you to know I miss you as well. _

_I am glad you are enjoying your holidays in France and I can't wait until you return. I was thinking that when you visit, we could do a little shopping in Camden Market in London, which is a muggle equivalent of Diagon Alley. I am going to write to Gringott's to have them exchange some of my money for muggle money and have them owl it to me. _

_Well, I had better go, it is early and I have chores to do. Hope to hear back from you soon!_

_Harry_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following evening after doing the gardening, cleaning the bathrooms, sweeping and moping the kitchen floor, dusting, vacuuming and several other things on his aunt's long list of chores, Harry walked into the bedroom wearily. He flopped down onto the bed and heaved a sigh. It seemed every summer the list of daily chores got longer and longer, that by the end of the day his body protested the heavy manual labor put upon it. Of course, since the summer after third year, Harry had made a point of mentioning his escaped convicted murderer of a godfather to the Dursleys. That had eliminated the beatings he received from his uncle but, it couldn't fix everything.

As Harry changed clothes for the night he noticed the same snowy white owl that had brought Cedric's letter before, resting comfortably on top of Hedwig's cage waiting to deliver its burden. Standing up and nearly hobbling across the room, his body objecting the movements, he took the letter and the small plain brown box from the owl and then watched it take flight and sail out the window.

Deciding to open the letter first, he sat down to read Cedric's reply.

_Harry, _

_I am sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We went on a small mini trip to Bath so I wasn't able to reply right away. Also, I wanted to get you something as well. I know you will love what I sent you. _

_As for your letter before, I don't there is anything strange with how you feel, because I feel that way too. When I told you in my first letter that I couldn't help but write you so soon, it was true. I missed you very much; I just felt a need to reassure myself that you were okay and to hear how you were doing. You have become very important to me, I hope you realize that. Your friendship is very important to me and I am pleased to call you friend. _

_My parents have assured me that we will be home in a fortnight and I was thinking if you don't already have plans, I could come the following Saturday and we could go see the Camden Market like you wanted. I haven't been to any muggle markets like that and would love to do it with you._

_It is late here, so I am off to bed but, I wanted to send this off quick so you did not think I forgot about you. I hope you have sweet dreams._

_Thinking of you, _

_Cedric_

The feeling that enveloped Harry when he read the letter was indescribable. The warm, contented, tingly, fluttery, whatever, feeling made him grin broadly. Cedric missed him and he felt the same way, well maybe not absolutely the same way but, somewhat. Laughing, Harry reread the letter and then set it down and opened the box.

Nestled inside the plain unassuming box, lay the most sweetly aromatic treats Harry had ever laid eyes on. A note was placed inside as well.

_Harry, _

_My family and I were at a little French bakery this morning and I thought of you. I included a wide variety of treats that I think you might like. My favorite is the Madeleine's; they are the shell like cookies. They have a sweet buttery taste that melts in your mouth. I hope you enjoy them and if you would like I might send you some more, the French certainly know how to create the best tasting food I have ever tasted. _

_Enjoy!_

_Cedric_

Harry took a bite of one of the Madeleine's and moaned in pleasure. Cedric was right; they do melt in your mouth. Harry had a few more, barely keeping himself from eating everything in the box but, after having his fill; he closed the box and set it under his bed out of sight from the grubby hands of his over fed cousin.

It was plain to see though Cedric had tried to make it appear otherwise, that he had sent the food because he remembered the conversation while returning from Hogwarts. Cedric knew that he wasn't fed properly during the summer and was trying to make up for it.

Harry was pleased that Cedric cared for him that much to send him things he knew Harry wasn't getting at the Dursley's. However, on the other hand he was embarrassed that the Hufflepuff seen a shameful part of his life that Harry had hoped to keep from Cedric. He knew it wasn't his fault that his relatives treated him this way, it was their problem and he had no part in it. But, he still felt the pity that some people showed him when they heard what his life was like away from Hogwarts.

Pushing the hurt aside, he focused on the fact that Cedric cared about him and that was all that mattered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the next two and a half weeks, Harry received so much mail he was elated. Nearly daily he got a package of food and a letter from Cedric. Cedric talked about all the things he had seen since last writing and asked how Harry was doing? What he thought about the Ministry's continued denial on Voldemort's return? The Daily Prophet seemed to have at least one article in it about Cedric and him each day, some was a question of the boys' sanity, others on their need to lie to receive attention others made assumptions about their relationship behind closed doors. Cedric and Harry laughed it off, trying to ignore the increasing viciousness of the allegations.

But Harry ignored it all and nearly glowing whenever thinking about the growing relationship between the two of them. It seemed at times that Cedric was asking something in the letters but, not coming out right and asking the question. He alluded about the nature of their relationship or so Harry thought. He hoped that Cedric felt the same as he did but was afraid to show his feeling incase Cedric didn't return them. Harry had hope that when Cedric finally came back to England, they would be able to say everything that had been left unsaid.

Harry also began writing Sirius and Remus about being gay. Asking questions about everything from the mechanics of sex to the different type of relationships men could have between each other. He knew the basics of where everything went but, didn't understand the more in dept acts of sex.

What startled him but, intrigued him nonetheless, was that Sirius had said there were bottoms, tops and those that switched. When Harry had first read this, he had blushed as red as the Hogwarts Express. Even though he had been alone at the time, he had brought the letter closer to his body, as if someone would know what he was reading about.

After reading the letter, he had thought about it and came to the conclusion he was most likely a bottom. Whenever he thought about being with a guy he had always pictured himself beneath the other man, restrained, begging for more, being the one to be entered. Thinking about it always made his heart speed up, his breath coming out in pants, becoming hard at the vision of him like that… Of Cedric, being the one to make him feel that.

Sometimes, when he was wanking a favorite fantasy of his was Cedric laying him down on a bed, holding Harry's hands above his head with one hand while the other glided over his chest. The hand would rest at one of his nipples, twisting it slightly, eliciting a cry of pain from Harry's lips but, was soon soothed by a warm wet mouth. He had found early on in masturbating that nipples were a very pleasurable spot for him. More often than not, he found release before actually following the fantasy to actual penetration.

Other times he thought back to the night in the infirmary and about the things he hadn't noticed until it was over. He remembered the feel of Cedric's arms around his waist, holding him against the wide muscular chest as he nestled his face into the crook of the older boy's neck. He could close his eyes and imagine himself sitting on Cedric's lap, straddling those strong thighs, his bottom nestled against Cedric's growing erection. Of running his fingers through the soft velvety hair at the nape of Cedric's neck and the smell of fresh cut grass and leather wafting around him. The rightness of being held close to him protected by those powerful arms and kept safe from the world. It didn't take more than that to send him over the edge; he knew many of his fantasies were more about intimacy and comfort than sexual, that he craved love and devotion, of being able to give the same.

Just thinking about those fantasies, left him aroused and panting, his body pleading for release. Though with great effort, Harry tried to will his body to behave its self. In just under thirty minutes Cedric would be here to go Camden Market. Harry was so excited at seeing Cedric that it was hard for him to think of anything else. After weeks of late night fantasies, he was worried that somehow Cedric would know exactly what he had dreamt about. He knew it was irrational but, he thought it nonetheless.

Sighing, he walked to the tarnished barely standing dresser that stood in the corner of the bedroom and took out his clothes. While the Dursley's had gone out for dinner last night, Harry had snuck down to the cupboard under the stairs and picked the lock. Then he had picked out a few pieces of clothing he had purchased during last summer while with the Weasleys. There had been no way he was going to wear Dudley's cast off's for his date with Cedric.

After debating for a while, he had gone with a pair of loose fitted blue jeans and a dark red fitted t-shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black hoodie that had silver snakes that followed a path that swirled around the arms and down the front of the hoodie as well as down the back side. He ran his fingers through his hair but, in the end gave up, his hair wouldn't be tamed. Pulling on his trainers, he looked at himself in the mirror near the window and smiled, much better than Dudley's clothes.

From downstairs he heard someone ring the doorbell at the front door. After a few moments of talking, too far away for him to hear, he heard he uncle yell, "Get down here now, boy!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cedric stood in front of the two-story home labeled Number 4 Privet Drive frowning for a moment and then walked up the walkway and knocked.

From inside he heard a gruff voice grumbling as footsteps came closer and then the door swung open. The short overly large man who answered the door with a scowl on his face spoke, "We don't want any!"

The door slammed in his face.

Cedric frowned and then knocked on the door again.

"What do you want?" the man barked.

"I'm here to pick up Harry, is he in?" Cedric asked, trying to keep his temper in check. These muggles needed to be yelled at and put in jail for what they had most likely done to Harry but, he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate Cedric stepping in on his behalf.

The man's face turned an alarming shade of purple, the scowl turned into a look of rage.

"Get down here now, boy!"

Cedric heard a tromping of footsteps coming down the stairs and then Harry came into view.

"I thought I told you I don't want any more freaks like you coming here!" Vernon Dursley yelled at Harry.

"He's just coming to pick me up, we'll be gone for the entire day and I will be out of your way." Harry said quietly as he chanced a brief glance at Cedric and blushed in embarrassment.

"Good!" Harry's uncle stated and then pushed Harry outside as he slammed the door.

Harry stumbled into Cedric, so Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to steady him. Looking down at Harry, Cedric frowned and then looked back at the closed door, a glower on his face. Turning back around, he looked down at Harry and raised a hand quietly moving a stray lock of hair out of Harry's eye and placing it behind his ear.

"Do they always treat you like that?" Cedric asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I am used to it." Harry sighed looking up at Cedric.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, Harry. They shouldn't treat you like that… I can't believe Headmaster Dumbledore would leave you with people would treat you that way!" Cedric exclaimed, fury at the people Harry was mistreated by and disappointment in the man who he looked up to. He couldn't believe that no one had done anything about Harry's relatives.

"He has his reasons. I don't always agree with them but, he is my guardian in the magical world." Harry said dejectedly and then tried to smile. "Why don't we get going?"

Sighing, knowing Harry had purposely changed the subject, he gave one last frown at the recently slammed door then spoke, "Okay. I thought I would apparate us there. I have been to a place nearby so we can walk from there."

Cedric grabbed one of Harry's hands, threading their fingers together and led him around to the side of the Dursley's house, standing behind a tall bush. After they were sufficiently hidden, Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry slipped his arms around the older boy's waist as well and rested his head against Cedric's chest, the top of his head not even reaching Cedric's shoulders. Closing their eyes they disappeared with a loud crack.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they arrived in Camden Market the two boys proceeded to spend several hours browsing from one store to another. Cedric was like a kid in a candy store, amazed at all the muggles had to offer. They found several clothing boutiques and spent a fair amount of time there, where Harry and Cedric spent a great deal of money on new clothes. Harry had found a few good pieces and after going to try them on, he had come out of the changing room and Cedric had actually stuttered.

"Wow, Harry, you're beautiful…" Cedric said breathlessly as he stared. His eyes ghosted over his body almost as if a caress and Harry heard the hitch in his breath as Cedric did so. The older boy finally finished his perusal and returned to Harry face. "Well, you're definitely getting those clothes, even if I have to buy them for you myself!"

Harry blushed and with a small laugh, turned to face the mirror in front of him. Harry had chosen a pair of skin tight black jeans and a deep emerald green sleeveless vee neck pullover that fit him like a second skin. His thin but, muscular arms were accentuated by the shirt, showcasing his slight seeker's build. The shirt made him eyes pop while, highlighting his dark almost blue black messy locks. His pale white complexion completed the look.

It was funny but, for the first time in a long time he felt like he was attractive. He hold been told it before by admiring girls at Hogwarts, girls that didn't want Harry but rather Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Now as Cedric told him he was beautiful, even though in his mind he balked at the word, he truly felt beautiful.

"Well, if you're going to force me, I guess I am going to have to buy them…" Harry said with an exaggerated sigh and a smirk, all the while knowing he would have bought them anyways, just because of the look he got from Cedric in them.

Laughing, Cedric watched as Harry went back into the room to change.

Once they purchased the clothes, they left the store and continued on. They walked near a small booth that had a display of handmade jewelry. Harry looked at the pieces and couldn't help but stop at a gorgeous necklace with what looked like an antique pendant on a strip of thin brown leather. The pendant was aged pewter in an oval shape with two wolves lying together. One wolf lay slightly over the other, as if protecting its mate from harm.

Harry fingered the piece lovingly wanting to buy the necklace but, he knew he wasn't able to. The piece wasn't ridiculously expensive but, it cost more than he had on him. He had brought a reasonable amount of money for shopping but, after buying the clothes and a few books before that, he didn't have enough money. Sighing quietly, he walked away and moved onto a booth nearby unaware when Cedric quickly purchased the necklace from the designer.

A while later after they had shopped enough, they decided to have dinner at a nearby pub. Once inside the waitress seated them and took their drink order and walked away.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you and if I am completely off base, just tell me…" Cedric started, he looked at Harry and gave a slight smirk. "Do you fancy boys? Well, specifically me, that is?"

Absolutely gob smacked, Harry did a perfect impression of an owl, his eyes opened wide blinking rapidly and mouth hung open. He hadn't expected that. Quickly lowering his eyes before Cedric saw the war of emotions flittering through him; he tried to decide what to say. Screaming, Yes! Would be an honest answer but, he didn't think he should actually do it. He wanted so much to tell Cedric that he liked him, that he fancied him but, the words got stuck in his throat. He was afraid to tell him, to be honest and tell someone other than his godfather and Moony that he was gay.

"Umm, i… Well, that is… you…" Harry stopped; taking a deep breath he tried to steady his emotions. He knew Cedric wouldn't hurt him and he needed to trust that.

"Yes." He mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes on his joined hands resting in his lap.

Harry felt Cedric's hand tilt up his chin and he found himself looking into Cedric's smiling grey eyes.

"Lucky for me then because I definitely fancy you!" Cedric said with a laugh as he watched Harry blush and look away but, a smile split across his face.

After the two ordered their food, they chose to leave the topic for another time and talked about different things. They talked about the Weasley family and Harry's affection for them. Harry was excited about being able to go and stay with them, as his birthday was in just over two weeks. Cedric laughed as Harry told him that Mr. Weasley's also had a fascination with the muggle world and the things he got up to because of it.

Before they knew it, the meal was over and they exited the restaurant to find a secluded place to apparate from. Again the two wrapped their around each other without thought and where gone.

Appearing behind the bush beside the Dursley home, Cedric removed his arms from around Harry's waist, linking their hands together and walked him around the house.

"Why don't you come inside with me? If you are going to visit anymore before I go to stay at the Burrow, you might as well bypass the replaying of this afternoon and apparate straight into my bedroom." Harry said as he opened the door and hesitantly walked inside.

The house looked empty and so he pulled Cedric behind him as he walked up the stairs and opened the door of the bedroom. They walked inside and Harry closed the door behind Cedric.

Harry tried not to think about what Cedric thought if the state of the bedroom. He knew compared to the rest of the house, the bedroom looked as if a poor urchin lived in it, which in reality was too far off. The bare walls, the thin mattress placed on the rickety twin bed. In the corner stood the battered and nicked dresser and the wobbly desk with stains all over it.

"Um, I really don't spend much time here, most of the time, when I am not at Hogwarts; I am at the Burrow with the Weasley's." Harry said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Harry, I know you've never really wanted to talk about it before but, I can't stand that you have to live with those people! They treat you like shite; they apparently don't give you the necessities like food, clothing or love… Maybe, I could get my father to let you come and stay with at my family's home during the summers or I have been thinking about getting a place of my own in Hogsmeade, maybe that would work…" Cedric said the last bit mostly to himself.

Harry smiled and walked up to Cedric, lifting up on his tip toes he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and kissed the older boy. The kiss was brief but, a bolt lanced through his body at the touch of their lips.

Cedric looked shocked for a moment and then wrapping his arms around harry small waist and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you. Thank you for trying to help, it makes me feel good to know that you care." Harry said honestly.

"I care a great deal about you Harry and I don't want to see you suffer like this." Cedric replied as he rested his forehead on Harry's, looking into those striking emerald eyes.

"I know, I don't like it here either but, Dumbledore insists that I must stay here. It has to do with Voldemort and is important." Harry whispered. "But, I like that you would do that for me."

Harry sighed as he rested his head against Cedric's chest, inhaling the familiar scent of the boy. Cedric placed his chin atop Harry's hair and closed his eyes. The two stood there in the silence for alone time, just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. Then with the slam of a car door near the house, Harry heard Dudley complaining about not getting ice cream and the moment ended.

"You'd better go, they don't like me to have visitors." Harry said and placed a chaste kiss on Cedric's lips and stepped away.

Cedric smiled, stepped up to Harry and wrapping a hand around his neck, Cedric leaned down. The kiss was different than the other two, where the others where chaste and sweet, this was filled with passion. Cedric lightly nipped Harry's bottom lip, running his tongue over the lip to sooth it and then used it to coax Harry's lips open and delve into his mouth. Cedric's tongue glided across Harry's, cajoling it to mingle with the other as he pressed his body against the younger boys and gripped Harry hips.

Harry rested his hands onto Cedric's chest, gripping the shirt beneath, trying to pull Cedric closer to him. He felt fire spread through his body, the heat making him whimper in need and grip Cedric tighter. But all too soon, the kiss was over and Cedric pulled back from the kiss. Cedric cupped Harry's cheek in his hands, using his thumb to caress Harry's pouted lips.

"If I wasn't worried about your relatives, I would press you up against that wall and kiss your sweet lips for hours…" Cedric murmured, his eyes glazed over in lust.

"If I wasn't worried about my relatives, I'd let you." Harry replied brazenly. Biting his bottom lip, Harry barely restraining himself from begging for more.

"Oh gods, you tempt me!" Cedric whispered and then leaned down for another kiss.

This kiss was much shorter but, no less intense. Their tongues intertwined, mimicking the act their bodies craved. With a great deal of effort Cedric ended the kiss.

"I'll owl your tomorrow about going out again. I will see you later." Cedric said, pacing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, he stepped back and apparated away.

Harry stood staring in the spot Cedric had just vacated, a smile on his kiss bruised lips. Cedric and he had kissed. They had REALLY KISSED! Biting his bottom lip, he could still taste the sweet favor of Cedric on his lips. Amazed by the day's events, he couldn't believe that when he woke up this morning he worried about how Cedric would act when they saw each other. That he would be overwhelmed by feelings for the older boy and Cedric wouldn't feel the same.

Now here he stood, thoroughly kissed, craving the touch of Cedric hands on his body and with a promise of more in the future. Life was good.


	5. A Birthday to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Cedric but, can I at least borrow them for a night or… forever?  
**Rating:** R  
**A/N:** I am so happy with myself; I am popping these babies out, one after another! Thanks to all my readers… I hope you enjoy! Remember folks, reviews although not a requirement, keep me happy and make me want to write all the more… so review your little hearts out!

Also, I had a question by **njferrell**, asking why Cedric didn't use his magic to transfigure Harry's bedroom, giving him a nicer room. Well, I was going off of the 2nd and 3rd books, where it referred to the Ministry keeping tabs on underage magic use. The Ministry monitors magic done by anyone in the household, no matter who did it.(i.e. Dobby's use of Magic in the CoS as he tried to keep Harry from returning to Hogwarts.) Because of this, whether Cedric performed the magic or Harry, the Ministry would assume it was Harry and likely he would be expelled from Hogwarts. I hope this answered the question.

**Chapter 5: A Birthday to Remember**

"Where exactly are we?" questioned Cedric as he looked around.

They had apparated to a central London location and Harry was now leading him down a heavy traffic street, wide grin on his face.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ummm… not. I told you, it's a surpise!" Harry replied with that, now apparent, mischievous grin.

Cedric looked at Harry giving him big sad grey puppy eyes, a perfectly formed pout on his lips.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head and said, "That's not going to work on me. How many times do I have to say surprise?"

Cedric huffed in mock anger and decided to give in for now. Besides, he was currently walking down the street, holding Harry's hand and enjoying their time together. For the last two weeks, Harry and he had spent every day together. Cedric would come over early in the day and usually take Harry out; whether it was shopping or to a restaurant, or a museum. They had even gone to a muggle zoo. Cedric had been mesmerized by the varying types of animals at the zoo; they were very different than the magical creatures in a wizard's zoo.

Since the day spent at Camden Market, the two boys had quickly moved into this new aspect of their relationship. Though they had not gone past a few heated snogging sessions with a little light petting, they often found themselves finding comfort in just a simple touch. Often, choosing to just hold hands or wrap an arm around the others waist; simple but, natural nonetheless.

Finally, Harry stopped them in front of a building that had an aged quality to it. A long vertical sign read THEATRE in large letters. Below it stood a small booth with a young teenage girl behind the clear glass.

"Wait a minute, this is a theatre? My aunt told me about muggle movies… I have wanted to go see one for a long time but, my father never wanted to go when our family vacationed in the muggle world." Cedric leaned down and pecked Harry on the lips smiling broadly and said. "This is brilliant! Thank you!"

Harry smiled and pulled the older boy up to the booth and said "Two for the 12:00 showing of Casablanca, please."

The girl in the booth smiled wantonly as she printed out two tickets for the movie. Taking the money, she leaned across the counter; pressing her nearly exposed breasts against the glass two give the tickets as she eyed Cedric. Batting her eyes, she flipped her hair and ran her tongue across her bottom lip, trying her best to entice the older boy. Cedric, oblivious to her display, looked around taking in everything about the muggle theatre.

Harry, not so oblivious, glared at the twit as he lifted up on tip toes and pulled Cedric's head down for a full on kiss. He nipped Cedric's lips playfully, carding his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cedric's neck and then drew back lifting an eyebrow in challenge to the girl. Snickering at the girls glower, he reached for Cedric hand and they walked into the theatre.

Sitting down in their seats, they waited for the movie to start.

"Have fun back there?" Cedric said with a knowing smirk.

"Wha" Harry started and then after seeing Cedric's smirk huffed "The cheeky little twit was making eyes at you!"

"So you felt the need to what? Make your claim?" The smirk turned into an all out grin at that.

Cedric laughed at the glare Harry sent him and then wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling Harry against his side. Lifting a hand to cup a cheek, Cedric let his thumb run across Harry bottom lip and just looked at the younger boy. He was beautiful and he was Cedric's…

"I don't mind, I actually liked that you did that. I would have done that as well, whether boy or girl… nobody can have you but me, you're mine." Cedric said huskily as he brushed his lips against Harry's, persuading them to open for him.

Sliding his tongue into the warm mouth, Cedric tasted marmalade and tea from the breakfast he had bought them earlier in the day. Their tongues caressed each other, sliding erotically across the other, weaving together. Making his way from the sweet Cupid's bow lips, Cedric kissed his way from the corner of that mouth, down the strong jaw and just behind the left earlobe. The day after their first kiss, Cedric had found out that Harry was especially sensitive in that spot. Suckling, he occasionally nipped the skin and then licked it, soothing the burn with his tongue.

Harry mewed quietly, pulling Cedric closer, while wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. Nearly sitting in Cedric's lap, Harry gasped as he felt the tongue on his skin suck his earlobe into that warm wet cavern.

Hearts beating a mile a minute, they were startled out of the erotic fog as the previews started. Pulling back, Cedric looked into the heat filled emerald eyes and smiled. Leaning down for one last kiss, he put his arm back around Harry shoulders and pulled Harry in. Harry sighed peacefully, resting his head against the muscular chest beneath it and smiled as the movie began.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was July 31st; Harry's birthday. He found himself sitting on the bed waiting patiently for Cedric to arrive. He hadn't told Harry what they were doing but, said he would like it, whatever IT was… He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, a nervous feeling enveloping him. This was his first birthday where he would be spending it with someone. The last thirteen birthdays he had been alone on the day, either locked inside the cupboard under the stairs or here in Dudley's second bedroom.

The loneliness he had felt on every birthday before was replaced by happiness now have someone to spend it with. However, he was a little fearful that he would say or do anything wrong, to ruin the day. He tried not to dwell on that fear but, hold onto the happiness and make the day special; a memory to keep the loneliness at bay.

A loud crack filled the bare room and Harry looked up at the smiling face of Cedric.

"Hey, beautiful" Cedric said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulled the smaller boy against him and leaned down for a kiss.

Briefly, their lips pressed as the tongues flicked together, tasting each other. Sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth for a moment he, then biting it lightly and ran his tongue over the bite to sooth it. Taking a half step back, Cedric looked at Harry's face.

Harry had his eyes closed with his lips parted slightly, his tongue glancing over the recently bit lip. His face was flushed as a rapturous look adorned it. He looked seductive, like a siren's call pulling in passing ships, taking them to their doom. Cedric used every ounce of willpower he had in him to not listen to the call, at least for now. They had somewhere to be and if they didn't leave soon, they would be late.

"Are you ready to go?" Cedric asked.

Harry blinked his eyes, focusing onto the source of his earlier pleasure and then blushed in embarrassment. "Er, yeah."

Cedric, having wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist as the younger boy did the same, closed his eyes and took them to their destination.

When they arrived Harry looked away from Cedric's face and saw they were near a small pond in the country. Frowning, he thought the landscape was familiar but couldn't place it and then swept his eyes in the other direction and gasped.

Fifty yards away stood the Burrow in all its glory. The home looked as perfect as it had been the first time he had seen it. What once was probably a barn, now had many extra floors piled precariously atop the others, looking as if the only reason it did not fall was magic. The garden that surrounded the home was filled with all kinds of wild flowers, sprouting everywhere the seeds had carried. Several short pudgy faced gnomes ran in the garden laughing as Hermione's cat Crookshanks gave his best effort to catch them. He saw several geese squawking as they waddled about, getting in the way of the people moving around the garden. The Weasley's were busy setting up tables and bringing out tons of food, talking and laughing as they did so.

Harry felt his heart nearly stop at this; they were throwing him a birthday party. His first one! Looking up at Cedric, tears threatening to spill, he pulled him in a fierce hug.

"Thank you!" Harry whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of Cedric neck, smelling the familiar scent of fresh cut grass and leather.

"I know you said Professor Dumbledore said you had to stay at your relatives until after your birthday but, I think it will be fine for you to visit the Burrow for a few hours to let us celebrate your birthday." Placing his palm against Harry's cheek he spoke softly. "You will never spend your birthday alone again, I won't allow it. This day is special and it is meant to be celebrated with friends and family."

"Harry dear, you're here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him. "I am so glad you are here. Come on dear, I made all your favorite foods and a nice chocolate cake for dessert! You are so thin; we need to fatten you up a bit!"

Mrs. Weasley led him towards the table as everyone else began to notice the two boys' arrival.

"Harry, happy birthday!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to him,hugging him tightly. Then murmuring in his ear, "I'm so glad we are with you today; I hated every year when you had to be alone for your birthday!"

"Mate,you finally made it… I've been going barmy with just mum, Ginny and Hermione to keep me company. Fred and George keep themselves holed in their room all day" leaning into Harry, he quietly said "I think it has to do with their business. Since you gave them your Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings, they have been working nonstop creating and testing their merchandise. "

"What do you mean by that?!" Hermione cried out as she registered his comment about going barmy. "Are you saying I'm boring, Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione stood fuming, her hands resting on her hips as she glared Ron down.

"Course not 'Mione, it just your girls, is all. You're always talking about boys and make up, or cooking and cleaning. You know what girls do."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together tightly, it was obvious Ron had said another stupid thing; he never knew when to shut it.

"Oh, that's all we do is it? We little women, sitting and gossiping in the kitchen while we clean and cook for the menfolk?!"

"er, course not 'Mione… you do other things, 'sides that…" Ron replied digging himself in deeper. "Women are allowed to do a lot more now…"

Ron seeing that Hermione was on the verge of pulling out her wand and hexing him to oblivion, not caring about underage magic, he ran behind Harry and pleaded, "Mate, help me out, please!"

Laughing Harry stepped to the side and said "You're on your own, this time. You got yourself in this mess, get yourself out."

As his cover stepped away, Ron gave a fake hurt look at Harry and said "See if I stand up for you again!" and then high tailed it into the house, Hermione hot on his trail.

Laughing, Harry and Cedric said hello to everyone else there. All of the Weasley children had made it, of course Mr. Weasley as well, Remus, Hagrid and Dumbledore. They all wished him happy birthday and hugging him, Hagrid's hug nearly made him pass out; it had been so tight.

Harry was so happy they had all thrown him the party. The only thing that would have made it better was for Sirius to be there as well but, being on the run, Harry was sure he would be able to risk coming. Then as if to prove his thought wrong, a loud crack could be heard a distance away and then Harry saw his godfather walk into view.

"Sirius?!" Harry yelled as he ran and vaulted himself into Sirius' open arms. "You made it! I didn't think you would be able to come?"

"How could I miss my godson's birthday?" Sirius hugged Harry tight, and then drew him back and said "Besides, I had to meet the boy who rivals me in your affections."

Harry blushed, ducking his head down and said "Okay but, we haven't made anything official so, be nice and don't say anything!"

Sirius gave Harry an innocent look that said 'what, who me?' Snorting in disbelief, Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards Cedric, who had his back turned while talking to Mr. Weasley. Just as Cedric turned around, Harry realized that this was going to be a shock for Cedric; his godfather was an escaped convicted murderer after all.

Cedric, taking a glance at the man behind Harry, gasped and quickly pulled out his wand and tried to push harry out of the way. He didn't know why or how Sirius Black was there but, he wasn't going to let him hurt Harry.

Harry's eyes got wide and he swiftly placed himself in front of Black, holding his hands up in alarm.

"Cedric, wait! He's not what you think he is!" Harry exclaimed as he blocked Cedric from hexing the man.

"He's Sirius Black, Harry and he's dangerous. He could hurt you!" Cedric replied. "Now move!"

"No."

"No, what do you mean, no? Harry, he's in league with You-Know-Who, he's a danger to you."

"No, he's not. He's my godfather… He was framed by Peter Pettigrew; he was the one that killed all those people, not Sirius. Once we find that little traitor, Sirius will be exonerated and he won't have to hide from the Ministry."

Cedric looked at Harry like he was mad and then looked the Black behind him. Black had a grin on his face and stepped around Harry, putting his hand out to Cedric and said "Sirus Black, Harry's godfather. A pleasure to meet you!"

Cedric frowned at the offered hand looking from the grinning man to Harry, who was smiling and nodding, and then back to Black again. Blowing out a puff of air, Cedric put away his wand and shook the hand offered.

"Cedric Diggory… Harry's boyfriend." Cedric moved from looking at Harry's godfather to Harry, after speaking, gauging his reaction to the title. Harry had a wide grin on his face and was practically bouncing on his feet.

Sirius laughed and looked back at Harry, saying "I like him, Harry. I'd keep him, if I were you!"

Harry, still grinning, walked over to Cedric and hugged him quickly. "I think I will keep him."

The rest of the people outside breathed a sigh of relief at the laughs. Though they hadn't heard the exchange of words, they had felt the tension in the meeting and saw Cedric's wand drawn on Sirius. Now, with the air cleared, the party could begin.

The group soon ate the delicious food prepared by Mrs. Weasley, having out done herself yet again. Once the meal had ended, they had brought out a large chocolate cake with fifteen candles on it. They sang happy birthday to him and, after the candles were blown out, Harry made a wish. They sat enjoying the cake for a few minutes, a comfortable lull in the conversation.

"I think it is time for Harry to open his presents." Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked his wand and cleared the table, a pile of presents appeared on the table afterwards.

Harry, blushing at the attention and took a present offered to him from the twins. Opening it he found a large variety of pranks gifts and something called Skiving Snackboxes.

"We thought that you might…" began Fred.

"…like to try our new inventions." Finshed George.

"Fully tested…"

"… of course!"

From across the table Ron could be heard grumbling "yeah, tested on me!"

Fred and George gave their dear brother matching evil grins as everyone at the table laughed.

"Thanks, Fred, George. I'll put it to good use!" Harry said with a grin.

Harry quickly opened the rest of the presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a new jumper in a dark forest green. Hagrid had given him a furry cloak that he said was made of acromantula hairs and would absorb most light to medium spells. Hermione, without fail, gave Harry a book on quidditch. Remus gave him a book on DADA spells and some Honkeyduke's chocolate bars. Dumbledore had given him a book on Occlumency.

**Sirius passed Harry a long package that was unmistakably a broom and said "I know the Firebolt I gave you was destroyed in your third year so, I thought I would get you a new and even better one."**

**Harry grinned and ripped the brown wrapping from the broom and looked at the sleek black handle with red twigs and red lettering along the handle that said "WindMaker.**

"**It's a Windmaker. They haven't even been released yet but, I pulled a few favors and got you one. It is the top of the line, it has a protection shield for both the broom and the rider, goes zero to 70 kilometers in point two seconds and has an identification charm that only allows you or those you designate to handle it. So it can't be tampered with."**

**Harry looked at the broom in awe and then launched himself in Sirius' arms again and hugged him. "Thanks Sirius! This is perfect."**

"**Welcome, kiddo." Sirius replied as he returned the hug.**

**Harry sat back in his and then looked at Cedric, his being the last present left. **

**Cedric passed him a small box wrapped in brown paper and a rope of twine around it. Unwrapping the box, he opened it and stared. It was the necklace his hand looked at while they were in Camden Market; he had been so disappointed when he hadn't been able to buy it. Cedric had bought it for him, even though it had cost a bit more than a birthday present usually cost. Save Sirius, that is. **

"**I saw you looking at that while we were in Camden Market and thought it would look perfect on you. It has a strong protection spell on it, so don't take it off." Cedric stated as he took the necklace from the box and moved behind Harry and put the necklace on him. **

**Fingering the necklace, Harry's eyes teared up and he smiled up at Cedric. "Thank you… I wanted it but, I didn't have enough on me at the time. I was sad that I couldn't get it."**

"**You're welcome, Harry." Cedric said as he sat back in his seat and smiled at Harry. **

**Hermione and Ginny quickly got up to look at the necklace and oohed and awed over the gift. **

**For the next few hours, they all talked, as the sun set in the sky. Mrs. Weasley used her wand to light a few torches set around the tables, allowing the group to sit a while longer and enjoy the cool breeze. Before long, it was past 11 at night and they began tearing down the tables. Soon everyone said goodbye and headed home for the night.**

**Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for the food and told her he couldn't wait to come back tomorrow for the rest of the summer. Choosing to leave his presents here until he returned, Harry waved goodbye to everyone, wrapped his arms around Cedric and they apparated away. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Appearing in Harry's bedroom, light shinning in from the nearly full moon, Harry looked up at Cedric and said. "Thank you for tonight, it was the best birthday I've ever had!"

"It was worth it, just to see you smile so much, Harry." Cedric replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry again and leaned in for a kiss.

Harry placed his arms around Cedric's neck and opened his mouth to Cedric's invading tongue. Cedric brushed his tongue against Harry's, dueling it for dominance, Harry in the end let Cedric take the lead. Cedric then slid it across Harry's teeth, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. Letting his hands glide down Harry's body, gripping the taunt bottom beneath his hands.

Harry gave a low groan and pulled Cedric's body closer to his, not wanting any space between them. Backing Harry up, Cedric walked them to the bed behind Harry, until his calves hit the bed. The two fell on the together, not letting go of the tight hold on each other.

Harry felt the weight of Cedric's body on top of him, the feel of his body pressed into the bed below him, gave him a thrill as the kiss deepened. Parting his legs, Harry gasped as Cedric's body laid in-between his parted thighs, their erections rubbing together. Cedric moved from Harry's lips down to his neck licking and nipping the skin as he went, then wandering up to below the earlobe, paying extra attention at his sweet spot.

Lifting his legs, Harry wrapped them around Cedric waist as he cried out in pleasure when Cedric thrust against Harry, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Threading his right hand through Cedric's hair, he allowed the left to roam down Cedric's body. Following the length of the spine and then cupping the gorgeous ass within his reach. He heard Cedric groan in pleasure, trembling as those large rough hands of his tucked under Harry's ass, holding his hips in place as Cedric pounded his cock against Harry's.

Harry began a low moan as his orgasm began to build. He gripped the ass in his hand, while pulling the hair in his other as Cedric's tongue assaulted his mouth, mimicking the thrusts of their hips. With a breathless cry, Harry came, spurting his cum in ropes inside his pants. Cedric, upon hearing Harry's orgasm, came with a groan as he thrusted wildly against the smaller boy.

The two lay there, reveling in the post orgasmic bliss for a few minutes. Then as Cedric moved to lay beside Harry on the bed, Harry tightened his grip around Cedric and said "No, don't move. Stay for a little while."

"I wasn't leaving; I just wanted to get off of you. You can't be very comfortable with my weight pressing you into the bed." Cedric replied looking down at Harry.

"I like your weight on me, it feels good; safe. Stay for a second…" Harry whispered as he pressed his face into Cedric's neck and in hailed.

"Okay." Cedric said and kissed the top of Harry's head and closed his eyes.

They stayed there for a little while and then Harry got up saying he would be right back, leaving the room. When he returned a few minutes later, he came back with a warm wet towel for each of them.

"I know it's not as good as a shower and a change of clothes but, it'll work for now." Harry said as he handed one to Cedric.

Harry set the towel on the desk for a moment and then unzipped his jeans and tugged them off, his boxers along with them. Using the towel to clean himself; he them removed this shirt and grabbed two pairs of pajama bottoms from the dresser. Pulling one of them on, he turned around and found Cedric staring at him.

"What?"

"You have a body that screams 'fuck me' and I am trying really hard not to answer it." Cedric said with a smirk as he stood up and removed his clothes, then cleaned the cum that had started to dry off of himself.

Harry stood gaping at Cedric, partly because of what he had just said and the other because he felt like Cedric's body screamed the same thing. The older boy had strong muscular arms, a broad chest sprinkled with dark brown hair, flat toned abs, a trim waist, strong legs and the most marveling, was the long, thick, cock dangling between Cedric's legs. It was probably eight inches and the wide mushroomed head, looked very lickable. Harry couldn't believe that he was able to call this Adonis his boyfriend!

"ahhh… i-" Harry clamped his lips together before he embarrassed himself anymore and handed the other pajama bottoms to Cedric. As they were once Dudley's, they fit Cedric much better than Harry but, were still a bit big around the waist.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go to bed." Cedric said as he pulled Harry towards the bed, lay down and then grabbed Harry, making him fall over.

Harry landed against Cedric, laying himself to where he was on his side, one leg thrown over Cedric's, an arm resting on the firm stomach below and his head nestled into the crook of Cedric's neck. Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry's back, rested the other on top of the hand on his stomach and pulled Harry closer.

They laid there quietly for a moment and then Harry said "Good night, Cedric."

Kissing Harry's forehead, Cedric replied. "Goodnight, baby."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the early morning, Harry woke up still wrapped tight in Cedric's arms and smiled. Last night had been perfect… from the birthday party with all of his friends and family, to having Cedric called himself Harry's boyfriend for the first time and to end the night, his first mutual orgasm with Cedric. Knew he wasn't ready to have sex but, what they had done, felt right and bloody good too.

Today, he was able to leave the Dursley's for another year and go to the Burrow for the next month until it was time to return to Hogwarts. Cedric was going to go with him and spend the day there, playing quidditch with him and the Weasley's. He couldn't wait to play against Cedric, the first and only time he played against Cedric was in his third year and it hadn't gone so well, what with the dementors showing up and all.

"What's going on in that head of your's?" Cedric asked, his voice ruff as sleep was still hanging onto him.

"Just thinking about going to the burrow. I am so happy to be leaving here!"

"Oh." Cedric replied and then flipped Harry over onto his back and hovered over the smaller boy. "Good morning."

He then leaned down and kissed Harry, sweeping his tongue inside the mouth below his, eager to say good morning in a proper way. Harry groaned as he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and welcomed with the raiding tongue. They laid there kissing for a while, neither feeling the need to take it further at the moment. They just allowed the simple affection of kissing to express their feelings to one another.

After a few minutes, Cedric pulled back, smirking when Harry groaned in protest.

"I need to get going. I have to go home, shower and change before we go over to the Burrow. I can't be seen where the same clothes I wore last night, what will they think!" Cedric exclaimed in mock horror.

Snorting, Harry leaned up for another kiss and then pushed Cedric away, getting up off the bed.

"I wanted to ask you, if you mind me telling Ron and Hermione about us?" Harry asked, worrying his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how Cedric felt about people knowing they were together.

Cedric stood up and walked to Harry, placing his hands on the smaller boy's hips. "That's fine. I don't care if your friends and family know about us. I don't think I am ready to go public quite yet but, I want you to be able to tell those you love about us. I not going to keep you a secret, locked away in the closet."

Harry smiled and put his hands on Cedric chest, rubbing the skin lightly. "Thank you, I don't want to keep us a secret either. I'm not ready to go public too, my life is already talked about too much and I don't know what would happen if the wizarding world found out I was gay, as well."

"Being gay isn't a horrible stigma for wizards. Some think there is nothing wrong with it, that we love who we love. However, others think it is unnatural and would have a problem with us. It's not so much that I am worried about everyone's opinion but, rather my father's. He has always had a problem with homosexuals. One of my uncles is gay and my father hasn't spoken to him in years, I am not expecting a welcoming acceptance when he finally finds out."

Cedric had a sad look on his face, knowing more than likely, that when his father found out he was gay he would probably be disowned.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to fear your father wont except who you are." Harry said softly. "I only realized in the last few months I was gay. I understood since I was little that I was different, I was more interested in boys than girls. But, when you came along I knew, it was more and had to except that I was gay."

Harry gave a small smile and said "It took me a while but, I finally wrote to Sirius about how I felt about you and he said he loved me no matter what. In fact, he told me he and Remus are lovers. I was floored, and happy because I now had someone to talk to."

Cedric laughed and said "They're gay? I thought so! They seemed to be very friendly for just friends."

"I know. They went to Hogwarts together. It was Sirius, Remus, my dad and, well Wormtail but, that's another long story. They loved each other back then but, were too afraid to say anything. And then Sirius was framed and sent to Azkaban for thirteen years. When he escaped, he and Remus were finally able to say how they felt."

"Wow, I couldn't imagine loving someone for that long and not being able to be with them."

Nodding Harry smiled, "But, now they are together and once we find Wormtail, they can really have a life together without fear of Sirius being killed or going back to Azkaban."

"I'm glad you have them, it's obvious you love them both."

"I do, since Sirius came, I have for the first time in my life felt like I had a father figure. Now with Remus, I have two."

"I am happy for you." Cedric said with a smile and then said, "Well, I had better go. I will be back at 11:00 to pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said as he leaned up for one last kiss. Stepping away he smiled as Cedric disaparated.

The next three and a half hours, Harry spent showering and getting dressed to leave. Then cooking the Dursleys breakfast, cleaning up the bedroom, dusting and then packing up what meager items he had not locked away in his trunk in the cupboard. When he had everything done, he told Hedwig to fly to the Burrow and he would be there soon. Grabbing his things, he walked down the stairs to find his uncle.

"What do you want, freak?" Vernon Dursley's questioned harshly.

"I am leaving in a few minutes until next summer; I just need to get my trunk and wand." Harry replied, as meek as possible. He didn't want Cedric to show up amid a big scene.

His uncle groused as he stomped over to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it. Roughly pulling out Harry's things he then walked away saying "Good riddance, freak."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Harry walked over and opened the door, Cedric stood there smiling. "Hey. Just let me get my things and we can go."

He walked to his trunk with Hedwig's cage placed on top of it, Cedric following behind him. Grabbing Hedwig's cage as Cedric took one of the trunk handles, he felt Cedric slide the other arm around his waist. Laying his head on Cedric's shoulder he looked over it and saw he uncle's faced contorted in rage just as the disappeared.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry started laughing. Cedric looked down at him with a confused smile and said "What?"

"Just before you aparated us, my uncle saw you put your arm around my waist and me resting my head on your shoulder. He was so angry, his face was purple and he looked like he was about to pass out. It was so funny. He hates gays; call us every name under the sun. Now he has one living with him and he's stuck with me!"Harry laughed out.

Cedric chuckled as he led them inside the house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, after spending the afternoon playing quidditch, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's bedroom talking.

"So, there is something I want to talk to you guys about… and I don't know how you're going to react to it." Harry said quietly, petting Crookshanks as he sat on the spare bed set up for him this summer.

"Mate, you can tell us anything, you know that right?" Ron said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Harry, we're you're best friends and we can handle anything you've got to tell us." Hermione encouraged him as she sat down beside Harry and wrapped an arm around him. "Go ahead, we are listening."

"Well, I have kinda… that is, i…" Sighing, he pulled up the courage to tell them, and murmured "iamgayandiamdatingCedric!"

"What was that, we didn't catch it?" Ron questioned.

"I am gay and I am dating Cedic."

Hermione and Ron sat there looking at Harry; both looked as if they still hadn't understood.

"I have for a long time been attracted to guys but, I never did anything about it, I wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was gay. But, after Cedric and I became friends, I had a harder time denying it. Once summer began, I finally accepted that I was gay and I had feelings for Cedric." Harry said, keeping his eyes averted while he spoke, too afraid to look up, wondering if he did if he would see disgust and pity in their eyes.

"I decided to write Sirius to talk to him about it and…" laughing, Harry continued. "As it turns out Sirius is gay as well, he and Remus are together. So, he told me I wasn't alone and they helped me get used to the idea of being gay."

"They're gay? I always wondered about that!" Hermione exclaimed, a smile on her lips. Then, feeling the need to support her friend said, "Harry, I don't care if you're gay, actually, I kind of had an inkling that you were for a while."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron cried, as he glared at Hermione.

"It wasn't my secret to tell; besides I wasn't sure." Hermione said, her tone of voice making it clear she thought it was obvious.

Ron glared at Hermione for a moment longer and the glanced at Harry. Seeing the sad look on his face, his eyes widen when he realized what Harry thought. "Harry, it doesn't matter to me if you're gay! I was just angry with Hermione because she knew something I didn't."

Harry looked up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes and said, "Really? It doesn't matter? I was afraid you guys wouldn't want to be my friends anymore, once you knew."

"Mate, I will always be your friend. I may act like a stubborn idiot on occasion-"

"Or everyday…" Hermione cut in.

Ron glared at her, "But, you are still my best mate. Always will be!"

Harry smiled, a feeling of love for his friends taking over. Harry turned and hugged Hermione whispering, "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it, Harry." She said as she hugged him back.

Harry then stood up and walked to where Ron sat on his bed and motioned for him to stand. "It's time for a hug."

Ron had a horrified look on his face, "Can't we just shake on it?"

"No, I want to hug you."

Grumbling, Ron stood and wrapped his arms around Harry, thumping his back with his hands. Harry laughed and hugged him back. Ron took a backward step and said "You're not getting another one until next year; one per year is my limit!"

Harry continued to laugh and said, "Okay… but, thanks Ron. It means a lot to me that you accept who I am."

"Think nothing of it; you accept that I act like a git on occasion-"

"Or everyday…" Hermione cut in again, giggling.

Ron scowled at Hermione and then grinned evilly, "…and we accept that Hermione is an insufferable know-it-all-"

"Hey, that's rude, Ronald!" Hermione yelled in outrage, throwing Harry's pillow at Ron, it bounced off of him and onto Crookshanks would laid on the bed. Crookshanks hissed in annoyance and scrambled under the bed, growling from the shadows.

The friends laughed and sat back down.

"Like I said, we're friends and that won't change." Ron said finally.

"So Harry, tell us how you and Cedric got together?" Hermione exclaimed, bouncing on the bed, as a fangirl was created.


	6. The Order & a Git of a Minister

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. was the one who was gifted enough to create the Potterverse, I just play with it…  
**Rating:** Pretty mild, Pg-13, mostly just angst and a bit of swearing.  
**A/N:** I am moving along with the plot a bit more now… I will be following somewhat of the plot from OoTP but, I am trying to make it my own. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 6: The Order & a Slimy Git of a Minister**

It was now the early August and Harry found himself standing in an old depressingly dark house by the name of Grimmauld Place. He looked around, wondering how anyone would voluntarily live in such a horrible place like this. However, he hadn't actually volunteered had he? He and everyone else here had been led here practically kicking and screaming. The events that led to said arrival had all started one week ago.

The day after his birthday, Harry had been awoken by Hermione and Ron whispering across the bedroom. Clearing they were trying to make as little noise as possible, but from the subject matter, it was impossible.

"I knew something like this would happen, the Minister has been very vocal about Harry and Cedric's claim of Voldemort's return… I just wish they hadn't chosen to take the slander this far!" Hermione whispered harshly, her voice had a hard edge to it, one Harry rarely heard. A quietly crackling of a paper could be heard in the background.

"Yeah, mum about fainted when she saw the front page. Now, she can't stop crying, not to mention how angry she is. I'm surprised she hasn't flooed over to the Ministry and start hexing people left and right, with how furious she is." Ron replied a soft empty laugh followed it. "Harry's not going to take this well…"

"Then there's Cedric, do you think his family knows?" Hermione wondered quietly.

"Probably not, I think his father would have a problem with it… something about a scandal years ago…" Ron mused.

The two were quiet for a while, both lost in thought.

Harry laid there on the bed and listened. He wasn't sure but, he thought he had an idea of what was wrong. Something in the Prophet about Cedric and him… obviously it wasn't good. Bolstering up his courage, Harry sat up in bed looking at his two best friends and prepared to face the problem head on. Sighing, he said, "Let me see it."

Hermione and Ron stared at each other for a moment and then both resigned to the fact that their best friend was going to see it sooner or later, handed the paper over.

Harry frowned as he took in the picture of Cedric and him standing in front of the theatre. Their lips locked in a heated kiss, Harry's hand running through Cedric's hair and Cedric cupped Harry's arse with his hands. The photo repeated every ten seconds or so, showing the motions of the two lovers again and again. Below it was an article written by none other than Rita Skeeter…

**The-Boys-Who-Lived: More Than Just Friends?**

By Rita Skeeter

Several days ago, a source of mine came across a most disturbing sight. As pictured above, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, The-Boys-Who-Lived, were caught in a heated encounter on the streets of muggle London. The flaunting of their unnatural relationship, in open public, does not come as a surprise. Both boys have tried on numerous occasions to garner attention and fame through their voicing of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The reassurance by the Minstry that this is untrue, have come from Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself.

"_I want to assure wizard kind, that the rumors of the return of You-Know-Who are completely false. The Ministry is dedicated to making sure that the public is kept safe, if the rumors were true, they would be the first to know. As for Mr. Potter, he is being closely observed by the Ministry, as the dear boy is showing signs of mental instability. These latest incidents bring it to the forefront even more. I have been saying for some time now, that Harry Potter has been put through a great deal and cannot always be expected to deal with his issues rationally. He has come to depend on the fame and attention given to him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, he is trying desperately through lies and his perverse relationship with Mr. Diggory, to get the public's attention once again. It is truly sad, that the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World has fallen so far."~Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

After some in dept research, it has come to my attention that the home life of Harry Potter is not as happy as one would suppose. Mr. Potter is often seen at the beginning of each year to be malnourished and shows signs of abuse. Furthermore, it is believed, that the Boy-Who-Lived, has a terrible temper and is quick to retaliate to any offense to him. Several fellow students, who shall remain nameless, have attested to his unstable mind and his formidable anger.

"_There have been many times were I have seen Harry lose his temper and my fellow students and i have taken the brunt of that anger. Headmaster Dumbledore, though he is a great headmaster, chooses to ignore these dangers. I think he makes allowances because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. But, one of these days Harry will go too far and the death of an innocent student may be on his hands!"~Unnamed student currently attending Hogwarts_

The Daily Prophet and I would like to ask the public not to judge too harshly of Mr. Potter's actions. Instead of acting in anger, we should give this boy our pity. The loss of his parents at such a young age and the subsequent events involved, have not helped his issues. Though, we would like to beseech the Ministry to take action as Mr. Potter is a danger to both his fellow students and the wizarding world as a whole.

Keep looking to the Daily prophet for more updates on these troubling issues. ~Rita Skeeter

Harry sat in a shocked state after reading the article. They made him seem as if he could fly off the handle at any moment, killing many in his wake… As the thought settled in his mind, anger bubbled to the surface.

"Bloody fucking hell! They make me sound like I am a barmy loon, dangerous to anyone who gets in my way. Like I'm some insane killer just waiting to explode… they make me sound like they did Sirius!" Harry yelled, jumping up from the bed and pacing back and forth, the anger and betrayal festering in him. "That idiot Fudge and the Ministry have been waiting for an opportunity like this since the end of the school year. Waiting to drag me through the mud!"

"Harry, it will be alright, they've done this before… well, maybe not quite so bad but, you have been talked about before and eventually it will die down, things will return to normal." Hermione assured him.

"Normal? When has my life ever been normal?!" Harry exclaimed, running his hand through his already messy hair, making it spike in every which direction. "And what about Cedric… oh my god, his father is going to disown him! He hates gays! He's going to hate me for his secret coming out!"

Hermione and Ron just sat there watching as their best friend had a mini meltdown. Jumping from ranting and raving, to fear and loathing of himself and what Cedric was thinking about Harry. He was right; his life had never been normal and would likely never be; he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, after all.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? I never asked to be their hero, I didn't ask to have a raving mad man come after me and try to kill me! Stupid people want to parade around me, praising me as the Savior of the Wizarding world one minute, the next they are saying I am mentally unstable and a danger to their children! I hate this!" Harry roared as he flopped down onto the bed he had previously occupied, putting his head in his hands.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the article came out, the next few days had been especially hard. When Harry had sent an owl to Cedric asking how he was, he had received a short note telling him Cedric needed to think and that he would talk to him soon. The one sentence note made him cry for two days straight, the hope that he had felt when they had gotten together fading as he read it.

It seemed like every day another story came out, talking about Harry's problems and what a danger he was. What a liar and pervert he was, that people were worried he would accost his fellow students once returning to Hogwarts. When reading that he had a momentary laugh, it was funny that in his four years at Hogwarts he had never even thought about any student in a sexual way, save Cedric. He was more worried about his fellow students accosting him! Since starting there, he had been propositioned by more girls each year, some in very aggressive ways.

He was glad in some ways though, once his sexuality came out, he found out who were truly his friends and his adopted family. The Weasley's had, like always, accepted him with open arms and making it clear they had no problem with him being gay. Hadgrid had firecalled Harry, telling him he didn't care and if he could he would "rip tha' ninny Fudge apart, fer doin' tha' to ya!" Dumbledore, of course just smiled with the ever present twinkle in his eyes, as if he knew all along. Sirius and Remus had taken to hovering around him, trying to keep his mind off of all that was going on.

It was shortly after that, that Sirius had volunteered his family's home Grimmauld Place, as a headquarters for something called the Order of the Phoenix. He said he wasn't doing anything with it and it was the perfect place, as it was under the fidelius charm and unplottable. A more private reason for both he and Remus, was that they would be able to be with Harry when he needed them.

So now, one week after the "incident" as some were calling it, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry, were standing just inside the front door with a mixture of dread, fear, disbelief and confusion on their faces. The house was dark and dusting, cold and damp, and smelled like dirty feet.

Sirius came into view and started laughing; no doubt their alarmed faces were the cause. As soon as he did so, curtains to the left of them flew open, revealing an old painting of a sour looking woman and a shrill screeching filled the air.

"You! Treacherous blood traitor, bain of my loins, allowing these filthy muggle lovers and mudbloods into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. How dare you-"

"I would burn this dilapidated, festering cesspool down to its foundation if I could, you old evil hag!" Sirius yelled after walking to the painting, he then slammed the curtains closed, cutting off the shrill voice in its tracks.

Holding up a hand to stop any questions, he motioned them to walk down the hall and down into the basement which was the house's kitchen. After closing the kitchen door, Sirius turned around and smiled at his guests.

"Sorry 'bout that. That my friends, was Walburga Black, my dear loving mother."

They stood there gaping at Sirius, jaws dropping to the floor.

Sirius laughed and said "I was a great disappointment to my mother. Being a Gryffindor in a house filled with Slytherins. Also, a blood traitor, as she said. I couldn't wait to get out of this place when I was a kid. She's not much for love and motherly affection, that one!"

"Come on, I'll show you to wear you all will be staying." He said as he headed to the door, just before opening it, he added. "Oh, and in case you missed it, you might want to be as quiet as possible going through the front room. She can hear a pin drop in a crowd of Hippogriffs and she likes to make her disapproval well known, as you could see."

The group all nodded their heads in understanding, then quietly exited the kitchen and made their way up the stairs to the bedrooms above.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next two and a half weeks seemed to drag by; every passing day something new and worse came along. Each one without word from Cedric made Harry feel just a little shoddier. The papers were still filled with stories about Harry, each no better than the first. The Ministry, at the moment let Harry be, content in the fact that they had undermined Harry's popularity and in effect his declaring that Voldemort had returned. It also seemed that Dumbledore's appeal to reason with those in charge in the Ministry was not welcomed and he was made to step down as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

The only saving grace, were those who lived with him at Grimmauld place. Everyone seemed to try their best not to talk about Harry's problems unless it became necessary. Instead they focused on cleaning over fifteen years worth of dust and grime, creature infestations and dark magic from the house. Every new room they started to clean seemed worse, dirtier and filled with more dangerous things than the last. They worked diligently as Mrs. Weasley kept a watchful eye on them, making sure they did their part. The first day they had arrived, she had worked herself into a cleaning frenzy, saying they were not going to live in such filth!

About a week into moving into the house, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione finally found out what the Order of the Phoenix was. That night after dinner, Mrs. Weasley had ushered the children away as people started to show up. Some they knew, such as Mad-Eye Moody(the real one of course), Hadgrid, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. As well as those living in the house, like Sirius, Remus and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. But, there were also a fair amount of people they didn't know. The most disturbing of all, had to have been when the Greasy Git, a.k.a. Severus Snape arrived. They all stared in bafflement as he sailed by them, gifting them with a look of utter disdain as he swept into the kitchen, his robes billowing behind him. Once everyone arrived, Mrs. Weasley with a sweeping look to see there were not prying eyes, closed the door to the kitchen.

The twins, in their infinite genius, created extendable ears. Little flesh coloured ears that could stretch far distances and relay conversations back to the other side. Once everyone had one, they quieted down to listen in.

"Good evening everyone, I trust your night is going well." Dumbledore greeted them. "Thank you all for meeting tonight. There are a few items to be discussed, such as my stepping down from the Wizengamot. It seems that my heralding of the news of Voldemort's return was not appreciated and I was asked, not so nicely, to step down. However, I have still have some contacts within the Ministry and hopefully they will prove useful in the future. Now, I believe Severus has a little to share as well. Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is quietly recruiting his army in many parts of Europe. He is very pleased that the Ministry has chosen to deny his return and is using this time to prepare his followers. Also, he seems to have used the Ministry's attempts to spread the seed of doubt in Potter. From what I have gathered, he has several followers placed within the Daily Prophet and other news sources and has used them to influence the public's loss of faith in their Savior. He feels this will help him gain an advantage, as Potter's loss of support will hinder the war on the side of Light." Snape paused for a moment, no doubt to sneer at someone and then continued. "He also, though he has not informed me who they are, has followers in the Ministry that we have been previously unaware of. I believe several are high ranking officials."

"Well, that's not much of a surprise there, Snivellus. He would need those for his goals of taking over the bloody wizarding world!" Sirius said sarcastically.

Ron snorted in laughter at the comment as the twins snickered. Sirius was his usual obnoxious self.

"Now, boys, do refrain from acting like children." Dumbledore said merrily. "The Ministry moles are not a surprise, though it would be useful to find out who they are. I trust you will work on this, Severus?"

There was a pause, probably a non-verbal response from Snape and then he continued, "As for Harry, I believe there is nothing we can do about the slander in the papers. Thought it pains me to say this, he may have to except these things, as he has done with many other events in his life."

Harry felt everyone glance at him; their pity was palpable in the silence. With a shrug and a roll of his eyes he continued listening, hoping they would as well.

"The nerve of those people, saying poor Harry is mentally unstable; anyone who knows him knows the truth! He is just a child! I have half a mind to pay a visit to Cornelius Fudge and give him a talking to!" Mrs. Weasley ranted as some of the others in the room agreed with her.

Smiling he couldn't help but be happy at the confidence and protectiveness they showed for him. Sometimes he wondered if those around him felt the same as the papers said about him. He worried that he was a burden them, a worthless freak like he uncle told him. His life was constantly in turmoil, filled with problems and complications, thought that maybe he was more trouble than he was worth.

His relationship with Cedric was perfect example of him being more trouble than he was worth. Cedric had wanted to keep his sexuality private, away from the judging eyes of his father and now, because of Harry he was outed without his choosing. He hoped that Cedric might be able accept that being with him came with a certain amount of public scrutiny; he wished that Cedric would decide he was worth it in the end.

Most days he was able to not think about Cedric very often, too busy with cleaning for his mind to think about too much. Though at night, when he laid awake in his bed, there was nothing to keep his mind from going there. Remembering the small amount of time they had together, the safety and security he felt in Cedric's arms. He remembered the fire that raced through his body whenever they touched. At night, his heart ached as the hope he had harbored in Cedric slowly died.

Harry felt a hand take his, taking him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw Hermione's hand hold his and as he looked at her face, he knew she had known what he was thinking. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The meeting in the kitchen slowly began to end and as the people started to leave the kitchen, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's crept quietly up the stairs to Ron and Harry's bedroom.

Once they had all sat down, they began to consider what they had heard.

"Well, now we know that the Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization helping to fight in the war against Voldemort." Hermione stated, Harry and she rolled their eyes as the Weasleys all flinched a bit at the name. "I think Dumbledore is the leader."

"Well, at least some people are actively preparing for the war. The Ministry's got their heads so far up their collective arses they wouldn't be able to spot Voldemort even if he told them who he was." Harry retorted.

Everyone laughed and the slight tension from the news about Harry eased. They continued to talk for another hour or two and then slowly made their way to bed for the night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the end of August, just before they returned to Howarts, the children made their customary trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Along with them were Mrs. Weasley and two Order members by the names of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

Upon arriving at Diagon Alley, the group made their way to Gringotts to visit their vaults. The small, annoyed looking goblin lead them to the carts that would take them through the massive underground vault structure. The cart sped along the tracks, passing vault after vault, going further down into the earth. With a quick jolt, the cart came to a stop at Harry's vault. Both the goblin and Harry walked to the door and opened it. Quickly, Harry grabbed a handful of gold and shoved the coins into his money pouch, trying to hurrying as much as possible.

He always felt embarrassed each year as he was lead to his vault, where more gold than he could ever go through in a lifetime sat. Then they would make the trek to the Weasley's vault and he would sit and watch as Mrs. Weasley walked into the family's nearly empty vault, grabbing what meager coins were left. He didn't know how many times he had thought about giving the Weasley some of his money, he had inherited an obscene amount of gold from the Potter vault. However, he knew the Weasley's were too proud to take charity and so each year, he just sat and wished it could be over quickly.

Once they took care of the money issue, they made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. Everyone had grown since the beginning of last year and was in need of new sets. Ron had grown the most, as he now stood a six foot, his robes a good three inches too short. Harry had grown the least; he would be surprised if he had grown an inch since last summer.

It was times like this that he hated the Dursleys even more. Years of abuse and starvation had turned what should have been a tall, healthy teenager, into a small painfully thin man-child. His height was the most embarrassing for him; at five foot three he was four inches shorter than any of his other male year mates. For the girls, it was just as bad, as he was shorter than most of his female year mates as well. He felt small, like a child and had been teased since as long as he could remember about his body.

The group spent about an hour inside the shop, trying on robes and having them fitted. They purchased their items and then moved onto Flourish and Blott's for the books they needed. Hermione as usual perused the selection, buying not only her require texts but, several more tomes for "a little light reading." Each of the children, once the purchases were made, waited patiently while Mrs. Weasley used her wand to shrink the books to more manageable sizes.

Next on the list was the Apothecary, the trip was made quickly and without delay, as the shop had a foul smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. Then a quick stop at the stationery store for quills, parchment and such. Lastly, they went to the Magical Menagerie for treats for Hedwig and Crookshanks.

It was on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron that they ran into no other the Draco Malfoy, nuisance to every Gryffindor he met.

"Ahh, Potty, I see you, the Weasel and the mudblood are returning to Hogwarts. I had hoped that the Ministry would take the safety of my fellow students and I into consideration and expel such a dangerous unstable student as yourself!" Malfoy said as he sneered at the group before him.

"Malfoy, why don't you go crawl back in the hole you came out of!" Harry said in an exasperated voice.

"But why would I do that, when I have the famed Golden Trio to keep me company?" Malfoy replied, his tone at saying 'Golden Trio' made it clear he used it mockingly.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron barked as he glared at the blond.

Malfoy, as usual, looked as perfectly groomed as ever; not a strand of his pale blond hair was out of place. His robes, made of the finest fabrics and tailored by the most prestigious seamstresses, hung precisely on his tall, lithe figure. Harry admitted, if only to himself, that Malfoy would be devastatingly beautiful if the evil sneer was not ingrained into his facial features. As he was, he was a distressing example of the elitist view of many of the pureblood families. A pale, sad, mindless drone, doing only what he was trained to do… which was to mock and belittle those he saw as beneath him.

"Malfoy, just go away, you're making a huge git of yourself, as usual!" Harry exclaimed.

The blond narrowed his eyes in anger and pulled his wand from his robes, undoubtedly to curse Harry. Just as he was about speak the spell; he felt the tip of a wand press into windpipe, jabbing into the delicate skin beneath it.

"I would think twice before you speak, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley Shacklebolt stated with a deathly calm tone in his voice. The trained Auror was good at what he did.

Malfoy squeaked in fear and then quickly dashed away before he was hexed.

"Better run fast, Ferret Face, he's right behind you!" Ron laughed out as he and the rest of the group watched as the not so dignified Malfoy Heir picked up his speed only to knock into a women coming out of a nearby shop. The boy was knocked down, faced first, into a small puddle and came up sputtering.

"Aww, the joys of…" Fred began.

"…a well timed…" George cut in.

"…fear induced comment…"

"… it makes us all tingly inside!"

The children laughed, as Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins and then ushered them back to Grimmauld Place.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The night before they were to leave for Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and Harry, sat talking in the drawing room of the large house.

"So are you ready to head back to Hogwarts, Harry?" Ron questioned with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Sort of, it's Hogwarts after all. For me, it's the closest thing to a home I've ever had. But now with the 'incident,' I know it's going to be hard." Harry replied, a frown on his face. "The Ministry is sure to cause problems for me; Fudge has made it clear he wants to ruin me. Then there's the fact that I am sure to be mocked and teased for my claim of Voldemort return. Not to mention the whole gay thing…"

"Harry, it will be fine. We will deal with this as we have everything else, together!" Hermione told him, a forced smile on her face. "What are you going to do about Cedric?"

Harry sat there for a while, the question echoing in his mind. What was he going to do about Cedric? He was anxious to see him, he was sure of that. But, he also was dreading it as well. What if Cedric just walked right by him? Not even acknowledging him anymore? He couldn't truly blame the older boy, Cedric was in a hard place and Harry had put him there. Maybe not personally but, the simple act of being in a relationship with Harry, put him there.

He wanted so much to have Cedric walk up to him and tell him it didn't matter, that he wanted to be with him anyways. He wanted to feel those strong arms wrap around him, sheltering him from the hurtful words and dangers constantly surrounding him.

"I don't know… I miss him so much and I hope he can accept the problems that come with being with me. But, if he doesn't, I am just going to try and make it as easy for him as possible. He didn't make the choice to have his world turned upside down, it happened because of me."

"Harry, it wasn't like you planned to expose the fact that you were both gay and in a relationship, it wasn't your fault." Hermione told him, trying to make him understand that he wasn't to blame for happened.

"Whether I planned it or not, he had his biggest fear come to life and it was all because he was my boyfriend. It's the truth; it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't with me."Harry declared, his eyes filled with pain and despair.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, a silent conversation shared between them, before they both stood up and each sat down on either side of their best friend.

"He'll probably take one look at you when he gets to Hogwarts and realized what a git he's been about the whole thing and come begging to have you back, mate." Ron stated an arm wrapped around Harry's back in comfort.

"Ron's right, he probably feels like that right now and just doesn't know how to get you back…" Hermione spoke, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze.

The three teens sat there in the silence for a bit, each caught up in their own worries about the coming school year. Whatever may come, it was clear that their fifth year would be eventful.


	7. Of Misery & Fluff and Far Too Much Toad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters and I certainly don't make money from my stories… If I did, I would be writing this in Paris, sipping espresso from a café along the Seine, but alas I am not…  
**Rating:** Hard R  
**A/N:** I want to again thank all me readers, you make writing such a pleasure! Again, even though reviews make me extremely happy… i.e. I write chapters one after the other, they are not necessary. BUT, they are much appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Of Misery & Fluff and Far Too Much Toad**

The morning of September 1st rolled around as the sun began its daily ritual of rising in the early dawn. Being still very early in the morning, the residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place were sleeping peacefully in their beds, save two.

Mrs. Weasley busied herself cooking breakfast for the large group, knowing that once the children were awake she would be in nonstop motion until seeing them off to Hogwarts. Her hurried movements around the kitchen were watched by the large squashed faced, half kneazel, Crookshanks; he was waiting eagerly for a dropped bit of the fry-up she was currently preparing.

Two floors up, in the room shared by the two fifteen year old Gryffindor boys, Harry lay on his bed quietly thinking. The silence in the house allowed his mind to broach a topic that, until last night, he had successfully avoided. What was he going to do when he returned to Hogwarts? When his two best friends and he talked about it last night, for a while he had felt a bit removed from the conversation. The words he had spoken almost a reassurance to all three people in the room. However, once he had laid down for the night with the absence of conversation to detour him, he found he could think of nothing else.

He knew that the moment he stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ he would be the main topic of conversation. It was impossible for them not to talk about him… there were so many things to choose from, such as his "false" claims that Voldemort had returned, or his perverted relationship with Cedric, or his abuse and starvation at the hands of the Dursley's and Harry's favorite one of all, his mentally unstable mind and his dangerous behavior. From the moment he had found out that he was a wizard four years ago, his life had been nothing but fodder for the wizarding public.

Now, Cedric's and his homosexual relationship was splattered all over the wizarding world. He was afraid to step onto that platform, to feel the eyes of those judging him. He wasn't afraid very often, he didn't feel that way to boast or puff out his chest in pride. No, it was more of an acceptance that his life would always be filled with embarrassing moments, scandals about his life and dangerous situations. However, he felt fear now; he was terrified of what his fellow Gryffindors, his friends, would think of him. Most of all, he was afraid of what Cedric would or would not say to him.

When he thought of facing Cedric, he heart sped up and his palms got sweaty, his fear by far overtaking the famed Gryffindor courage. He feared that he would get one good look at Cedric and he would launch himself into the older boys arm, trying to burrow into the warmth and security Cedric had always given to Harry. Still, after these last three weeks, he had a tiny shred of hope that Cedric would want him back and forgive Harry for what had happened.

Though a little voice in his head whispered that he had been lucky to get Cedric the first time, he wouldn't be given a second chance. Harry had secretly wondered how he had been fortunate enough to be able to call Cedric his boyfriend. Cedric was tall, gorgeous, popular, intelligent and kind, why would he ever want Harry? He was tiny, rail thin, awkward and shy, filled with complications and hunted by the most feared dark wizard the magical world hand ever known. He was freak even by wizarding standards!

Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, most likely Mrs. Weasley making her round of wake-up calls to the sleeping occupants in the house. The muffled clomping the shoes made on the carpet below them, stopped at the door. He heard the aged wood creak open as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Boys, it is time to get up." She said in a motherly tone as she went to Ron's bed first, softly trying to shake him awake.

" 'o away!" Ron said, his voice dampened by the pillow he currently had his face shoved into. When she continued to try to wake him, he exclaimed, "Shove off!"

"Ronald Weasley, get up this instant! We need to be at King's Cross Station in two and a half hours and there is still much to be done!"

Ron reluctantly took his face out of the pillow it rested in and pulled back the covers to stand.

Satisfied that her youngest son was awake, Mrs. Weasley turned to awake her "adopted" son next.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'm up." Harry stated as he sat up in his bed.

"Lovely dear, I have breakfast prepared in the kitchen so once you wash up, come down and eat."

"Okay."

She made her way out of the room, shutting the door as she left.

Ron's mouth opened up, a loud yawn filled the air and he said "Guess we better get ready to go down to breakfast. If we don't the twins are liable to have eaten all the sausages again!"

Harry laughed at the expression on Ron's face; it was a mixture of outrage and alarm. Ron took the subject of food very seriously and when faced with not getting his fair share, he was positively fearsome.

The two boys quickly got showered and changed before heading down for breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, they sat down at the large aged table. Harry slipped into a spot beside Hermione and across from Sirius and Remus. He quickly filled his plate and proceeded to eat, unaware of the apprehensive looks from his godfather and adopted godfather sent his way.

"So, pup, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked as he took a sip from his cup of tea, his arm lying on the back Remus' chair, carding through his lover's hair absently.

"Well, i'm not thrilled about what I will be going back to, but I am looking forward to being there. It's home to me…" Harry said with a sad smile.

"Well, you know anytime you need to vent or need advice, Sirius and I will always be here for you, Harry." Remus pledged, his soft tranquil voice a calming effect on Harry's frazzled nerves.

"I know, Remus. Thanks."

Remus nodded his head and returned to reading the paper in front of him.

The rest of the breakfast was spent talking and laughing. The children used their final hours of summer hols to the fullest, before the start of another grueling year. The twins took it upon themselves to entertain the masses, telling several jokes, one so dirty it made most at the table blush in embarrassment. Hermione and Ginny blushed and tried not to look at anyone in particular. Remus spit out his tea as a laugh over took him. Ron and Harry fell to the floor, laughing so hard they were crying and well Sirius… to it all in stride, sending out a barking laugh and slapping Remus on the back to prevent choking.

The twins, oblivious to the fact that their mother had returned to the kitchen a minute before, were treated to a severe lecture from Mrs. Weasley. Her hands flying, cooking spoon in hand, as she seethed with anger and threatened to wash their mouths out with soap. The twins looked properly chastised until Mrs. Weasley turned her back on them and then they gave evil grins to group, they took their leave and aparated to their bedroom.

Before long it was time to leave for King's Cross Station. The children with Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Sirius, as Padfoot in his animagus form, made the journey on foot to the station. Padfoot took this rare moment to play in the open air. He ran and jumped, chased birds and ran squirrels up trees. He barked incessantly at everything and rolled around on the ground, eliciting laughs from the kids and a scolding from Mrs. Weasley.

Finanlly, when they arrived at the station, they took turns in small groups to cross the hidden entrance onto Platform 9¾. Once the last of the group made it through, they moved through the crowd towards the bright red train known as the Hogwarts Express. As they did so, their movements were watched by every eye within sight, the fact that Harry Potter was there did not go unnoticed.

The mild talking on the platform before increased to a dull roar as the gossiping began.

"How dare he even show his face here?"

"… I heard that he and that Diggory kid have been together, _that way_, since his first year..."

"My Jenny told me that all the children are terrified of him, but they are too afraid to say something…"

"…Dumbledore is obviously protecting him; I always knew he was senile!"

The crowd talked on, no one trying in the least to quiet their accusations as Harry and his friends walked by, each glared at him as they talked. Mrs. Weasley, god love her, was staring down anyone who dared to make a move towards Harry. Padfoot was tromping through the crowd, biting and nipping anyone who hand a cross word to say about his godson.

Reaching the train, they quickly loaded their trunks and said their goodbyes.

"Now, you all be good and stay out of trouble. Fred, George, if I get one mode letter about you getting detention…" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded the twins, a finger pointed fiercely into each twins' chest.

"Honestly mother it's not…" Fred said.

"…our fault that…" George continued.

"…the teachers are lacking in…"

"… understanding true comedic genius!"

She glared at the twins, her narrowed eyes stared them down. They gave her identical innocent expressions and then smiled angelically. Mrs. Weasley finally gave up; it was a lost cause really. She hugged all her children, then Hermione and saved Harry for last. "Harry dear, try to be careful, I know this might be out of your control, but do try. Keep your spirits up and eat as much as you can, you are far too thin!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied as he was enveloped into a firm hug and kissed on the forehead.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back, a few tears in her eyes and allowed Remus to step forward.

"Harry, just keep alert and mindful of those around you. Sirius and I will see you at Christmas." Remus said and then placed a note in Harry's hand. "Padfoot forgot to give this to you before we left. Keep safe, we love you cub!"

Remus hugged Harry, ruffling his hair slightly and smiled as he was muscled out of the way by the big black dog beside him. Padfoot wiggled in between the two and nuzzled his head into Harry's side. Whining pitifully, he licked Harry's hand and giving it a playful nip. Harry laughed and kneeled down to wrap his arms around his godfather.

"I love you, Padfoot. Try to keep out of trouble and not drive Remus too crazy!" Harry teased.

Padfoot gave a low growl, an offended look on his face. Harry laughed, hugging his godfather once more and was rewarded by a wet sloppy lick to the side of his face.

"It's time to get on the train, children. Now, watch over each other and keep on your best behavior!" Mrs. Weasley said a pointed look at the twins as she did so.

Harry gave Padfoot a scratch behind his ear and hugged Remus one more time, before following the rest of his friends onto the train. They chose an empty compartment towards the back of the train and after a few minutes Ron and Hermione left to begin their duties as fifth year prefects for Gryffindor. Before long Fred and George were involved in a game of exploding snaps with Lee Jordan, would had joined them shortly after the train began the voyage to Hogwarts. Ginny had left them to go find her friends and so Harry sat back and watched the three seventh year boys as they played.

Deciding to get a little fresh air, Harry told the boys he would be back and opened the door and stepped out. Walking to the back of the train, he entering the luggage car and went through to the back and out onto the small railed ledge at the very back of the train. He stood there enjoying the peaceful quiet and closed his eyes, allowing the soothing wind surrounding him to ease his troubled mind. A few minutes later he heard the door open and turned around to see Cedric standing in front of him.

"Cedric?" Harry questioned, surprised by the older Hufflepuff's appearance. He had expected Cedric to be at Hogwarts already, not on the train with the students.

"Hello, Harry." Cedric said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cedric was sitting in the last seating compartment on the train thinking about his life over the last few months. His life had taken a sharp turn, for the better, just before the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. As Harry and he had grown closer, Cedric had felt more at peace with himself that he had ever been. Harry was everything he hoped to one day to have in a boyfriend and Cedric was thrilled at the chance to make Harry his. The pull he felt whenever the younger boy was near, made him gravitate to Harry, seeking out his company at every chance.

When summer came along and he was away from Harry, he worried that Harry would not miss him as much as Cedric did. Writing him was the only way he could make sure Harry knew he was in Cedric's thoughts. In those letters written back and forth, he was amazed at the depth of feelings they had written to each other. Though not coming out right and saying how they felt, they had expressed how much they missed each other and couldn't wait until Cedric was back in England. Also in those letters, they began to get to know the other even more; sharing stories about themselves that they rarely told others.

Once he was back in England and they spent the day together, Cedric was sure more than ever, that Harry was exactly what he wanted. That night in Harry's room, the kissed they shared unlocked the tight rein on his lust for the young Gryffindor. Those soft kissable lips tasted sweet against his. The body attached to those lips made him burn to press Harry up against the wall near them and make Harry scream Cedric's name as he came. The thought of those lips crying out his name and no one else's made the ache so much more intense. But, they had been interrupted by that pathetic family who abused Harry and withheld so much from him.

His relatives were another issue he still was angry over. Cedric was livid that Harry was forced to stay there summer after summer, deprived of food and love for no reason. He had even gone so far to talk to his father about the problem… of course that had been before the Daily Prophet had delivered the one secret that would drive his father and his relationship to sever forever.

That day he had been blissfully unaware, up in his bedroom getting dressed for the day. His bedroom door had been flung open and his father stormed in before slamming him up against a nearby wall, shoving the paper in his face. On the cover was a sight he had hoped never to see, or at least much later in the future when he was prepared for his father's hatred.

"What the fuck is this?!" Yelled his father as his forearm pressed into Cedric's windpipe, cutting of his air supply. "My son cannot be a bloody queer, I will not allow it!"

Cedric stared in horror as his father's face contorted into rage, his veins near bursting and his face turning a deep red as his anger exploded. Cedric felt his head slammed into the wall behind him and then he was thrown to the floor as his father kicked him in the side several times.

"I will not be embarrassed by a son that is a pansy arsed pillow biter. Get your things and leave this house and don't comeback. I no longer have a son anymore." He said as he delivered once last kick to Cedric's side, a crack filled the air as a rib was broken with the final kick.

With one last disgusted look, his father walked out of the bedroom without a second glance.

Cedric had laid there for a while, in too much pain to move. The shock and fear making his mind scream, asking what he was going to do. His heart ached with pain at his father's betrayal; not only at his disowning of Cedric but, in the blows he had inflicted on his body. He had known his father wouldn't be able to accept him being gay, but he had never thought he would go so far as to physically attack him.

After a few minutes, Cedric pushed himself off the floor, groaning in pain as his side flared up in pain from the wounds. Taking a couple deep breaths to steady him, Cedric went to his closet and pulled out a special trunk with five compartments spelled to be several times its normal size. With his wand, he spelled his things to begin packing themselves. Quickly his room turned from a tidy, but over filled bedroom, to a bare room with nothing but a queen four poster bed, a wardrobe and a desk. One final look around his room, he had aparated from his home for the last time.

From that moment until coming to King's Cross Station, he had spent at the Leaky Cauldron, holed up in his room thinking about what he was going to do and healing from his injuries. That first afternoon he had received a letter from Harry asking how he was; saying he was sorry about what happened. In his pain, he had sent Harry a short note telling him he need time to think. The three weeks at the Leaky Cauldron had crawled by and throughout it he had wallowed in his pain. He didn't think about the fact that Harry was going through what he was and so much more. He hadn't read the article about Harry and he or any other papers in the following weeks, unaware of how Harry was being blamed and ridiculed by the wizarding public. It had all been thrown in his face when he had arrived at the train station and looked on in anger and grief that his Harry had to again be persecuted for something he couldn't control.

Harry had suffered more than his fair share of pain and humiliation and when he needed Cedric most, Cedric had abandoned him for his own selfish reasons. At that moment he had made a vow that he would protect Harry, try and keep him from feeling the betrayal of the public that had revered him not too long ago. Even if Harry could never forgive Cedric for his abandonment, Cedric would be as much to Harry as the younger boy would allow.

It was with that last thought that he had watched as Harry passed him compartment and walked on. Cedric knew that the only part left of the train was the luggage car. With a frown, Cedric had stood up, saying he'd be back to the seventh years he had been sitting with and left to follow Harry. Entering the car, he looked around and didn't see him. Thinking for a moment that maybe he had missed Harry turn around and go back they way he'd come, Cedric turned and began to leave the car. But, with a smile he realized that there was a small area at the back of the train where people could stand outside. He walked to the back door and opened it. Harry at the noise of the door opening, turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Cedric?" Harry asked, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"Hello, Harry." Cedric said a hopeful smile on his lips.

Harry stood looking at Cedric, the frown still on his face as he nibbled his bottom lip.

"What are you doing here; I thought you would be up at the castle with the teachers?" He questioned.

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to arrive with the students." Cedric said. When he had been visited by the older wizard he couldn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't relayed his message through owl post instead of visiting. When Headmaster Dumbledore had told him he would be traveling on the train to Hogwarts instead of aparating or by portkey, he found it strange, but accepted it. The wizard had spoken briefly about Harry, but Cedric had been too caught up in his own problems to be company and so the headmaster had left after a short visit. However, now it was apparent why he chose to visit… the meddling wizard had orchestrated their meeting.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." Harry replied his voice and face trying to put up a brave front.

Cedric stared at Harry for a moment and then said quietly, "I wanted to say I am sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have treated like I have been."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Harry nearly missed the apology; the words were spoken so quietly that the howling wind around them almost carried the sound before he could hear it. His frown deepened once he understood what Cedric had said. Why would Cedric apologize? It was Harry's fault that everything had happened, not Cedric's. The older boy had reacted like anyone would have after something like that.

"Cedric, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. This would have never have happened if you hadn't been dating me… It's me would should be asking your forgiveness!"

Cedric elegant face turned into a frown for a moment before becoming a scowl. He then pulled Harry against his body, wrapping his arms around Harry's smaller frame and looked down into Harry's face.

"Harry, stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. You couldn't help what happened and you are not to blame for it. My being gay was going to come out sooner or later and my father was going to do what he did whether it was printed in the Daily Prophet or the news had come from my mouth." Cedric raised one hand to cup Harry's cheek and said, "I am the one who owes you an apology."

Harry opened his mouth to deny the words, but Cedric used his hand to cover Harry's mouth. Once Harry closed his mouth, Cedric rubbed his thumb against Harry's lips, looking at them for a moment with desire in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you; abandoned you after what happened. I was selfish and thought only of myself after the article came out. You were being torn apart by ruthless politicians and morally lacking reporters; betrayed by the people you have saved so often and I wasn't there to stand beside you. I should have been there to hold you and love you, to keep you safe, but I wasn't. I am so sorry, that I failed you, Harry!"

Pulling Harry into a firm hug, Cedric ran his fingers through the hair at Harry's nape and kissed his forehead. Harry felt tears leak out from his closed eyes and wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist, holding onto the support he offered. Then lead looked up into Cedric's eyes.

"Cedric, you had a private and personal thing about you, printed all over the wizarding world. Your family was thrown into something you didn't want them to have to go through and so of course you took time for yourself. It was a huge mess and you needed time to make sense of it all. You did what any normal person would have done. I don't think you need to be forgiven for doing something you needed, but if you feel like I need to forgive you, then you're forgiven." Harry stated and then lifted up on the balls of his feet and kissed Cedric.

The kiss took over them, their mouths fusing together, tongues dancing against each other. With the kiss, their passion and lust took over, their time apart fueling the flames that licked at their heels. Harry lifted his arms to drape around Cedric's neck, holding him close to Harry as the kiss deepened. Cedric's hands wandered down Harry's waist and around to his back, placing one at the small of Harry back, the other lowering to cup a firm cheek on Harry's arse.

Harry mewed in pleasure as their growing erections rubbed together, bringing forth a shiver that raced throughout his body. At the mew, Cedric backed up through the door to the luggage car behind them, closing the door after he did so. Then he put his other hand onto Harry's arse, lifting him up off his feet as Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist.

Cedric pressed Harry's back against the wall of the car, bringing their cock's together again. They both moaned at the contact and thrust against each other, crying out in pleasure from the movement. Pulling his lips away from Harry, Cedric stared at the beautiful creature in his arms, astounded that he was allowed to touch someone so extraordinary.

"Baby, you are so beautiful… you make me so hard…" He whispered as his licked and nipped the slender alabaster skin on Harry's neck. Sucking the skin, he marked it, claiming Harry to all who saw the mark. Harry was his, his to protect, his to love, his to cherish, his to lick, his to kiss, his to fuck… HIS! "Mine! You're mine, Harry…" He murmured as he thrusted harder against Harry, their groans mingling into a continuous groan of pleasure.

"Yours! Always yours!" Harry cried as he felt a wonderful tingle rush through his body, signaling his coming orgasm.

Cedric pounded against Harry, the action sending Harry slamming against the wall behind him over and over again. The rhythmic thumping plain to anyone who heard, that they were in the throes of passion, moving together to achieve only one goal. A sweet, blindly perfect, heart stopping, make you want to cry out its so good, orgasm!

With a nearly silent squeak, Harry came, pulsing into his boxers and tightening his grip on Cedric's neck. Cedric gave five more forceful thrusts before he reached his orgasm, cumming so hard he felt like he would pass out from the pleasure. As they both stayed there, basking in the afterglow of a truly superb orgasm, Cedric brought his lips to Harry's. He slipped his tongue in between those bruised lips, tasting the unique flavor that was all Harry.

"God, I missed you!" Harry groaned as he pulled back a little bit and stared into Cedric's eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was such an idiot to stay away from you!" Cedric whispered as he placed little kisses on each of Harry's eyelids and the tip of his nose and back down to his lips. "I promise I won't do that again… nothing will take me away from you again. I love you."

Harry opened his eyes, too stunned to say anything. He loved him? Cedric loved him? "Really?!" He asked, hoping he hadn't heard him wrong.

"Yes, really… I have for a while but, was to idiotic to do anything about it." Cedric answered, and smiled placing another kiss on Harry's lips. "I love you, Harry."

The radiant smile that burst from Harry, near blinding in its intensity, caused Cedric's to grow.

"I love you too!" Harry breathed as he brought Cedric back to him, pressing their bodies tightly together. Arms wrapped around Cedric's neck, he kissed Cedric's lips, lapping the lips playfully with his pink tongue, causing a moan to escape from those lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Good because you're not getting rid of me!"

Giggling, Harry continued to kiss and lick to his heart's content. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the pleasure the other inspired in them, until the five minute warning bell sounded. Groaning in dismay, Cedric placed one last kiss on Harry's mouth and then put the smaller boy down. Using his wand he did a quick scourgify on himself and then on Harry. Then putting an arm around Harry's waist, he them led from the luggage car.

They made a quick stop at Cedric's compartment to get his things and then went on to where Harry had left his friends. Entering, Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were done with their prefect duties. Walking inside they were greeted by everyone, Harry's friends all had an identical knowing look on their faces.

"Hi, Harry, Cedric." Hermione said as she moved down on the seat as much as she could for them to sit down.

The seat was barely enough for one person to sit down, so Cedric sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting them on Harry's lower stomach.

"Hey." Harry said with a smile.

The compartment was silent for a few seconds and then one of the twins said, "So, i'm guessing from the way you look you got back together?"

At Harry's questioning look, Hermione laughed and reached over to straighten Harry's clothes and run her fingers through his messier than usual hair. When Harry's blush the rest of them laughed.

Cedric chuckled and he whispered into Harry ear, "You look adorable, all flushed and debauched like this. It makes me want to take you back there and have my way with you again!"

Harry's blushed even more and burrowed his head into Cedric's neck in embarrassment, but also pleasure at Cedric's words. The group laughed even more at Harry's deeper blush, wondering what exactly Cedric had said to make him turn that shade.

"Harry, you better put your robe on, we're just about there." Hermione said as the train began to slow down.

Harry reluctantly moved from Cedric's lap and put on his robe. Picking up his bag from the over head shelf, he took the hand Cedric offered and left the train, his friends following behind him.

They made their way to the horseless drawn carriages and Cedric, Harry, Hermione and Ron got into one. The slow ride from the train station to the castle was spent talking about the upcoming school year, or the welcoming feast from Ron. During the ride, Cedric had an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders as Harry leaned into Cedric's side, laying his head on the strong shoulder beneath it. They stayed that way until the carriage reached the castle and they stepped down to walk into the main entrance where the feast was about to begin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the students walked into the Great Hall for the feast, Harry noticed all the teachers had assembled at the head table except one, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know, mate. Maybe he's on a mission for the Order or something." Ron answered quietly as they walked to the Gryffindor table to sit.

Harry realized Cedric was following him and turned around and asked, "Aren't you supposed to sit at the head table or something?"

"No. Headmaster Dumbledore said that even though I am not a student, i'm not a teacher either and I shouldn't have to sit around with a bunch of boring old fuddy-duddies. So I can sit wherever I like." Cedric answered.

Hermione, with a shocked looked on her face she exclaimed, "Cedric, just because they are old and boring doesn't mean you can be disrespectful!"

Laughing, Cedric said, "Hermione, those were his words, not mine."

"Oh, okay, I guess its fine then…" Hermione replied as the wind was knocked from her overgrown sails.

Harry and Ron laughed, Hermione sent them a scathing glare and plopped down onto the bench and proceeded to ignore them. Ron chose to sit beside her even though she paid no attention to him, while Harry and Cedric sat directly across the table from them.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Hermione as she stared at the head table.

Sitting at the head table beside Professor Snape was a small toad like woman with a wide overly large flat face, short perfectly coifed hair with tiny pink bows in it and a sickeningly sweet expression on her. She was speaking to Snape and from whatever she was saying it was he irritating him, if the scowl on his face and the glare he was sending her, were anything it judge it by. The woman was either ignoring the looks he was sending her or was completely oblivious, because she just kept on talking.

"Maybe she's the new DADA teacher?" Harry mused.

"I think she is, from what I understand she was sent from the Ministry… Dumbledore said something about not finding a teacher in enough time, so they sent a Ministry approved teacher to fill the position." Cedric said as he placed an arm on Harry's shoulders and pulled him against his side.

They all continued to look at her and wondered what exactly the Ministry was up to. Before long all the students had arrived and the first years came tromping through the huge wood doors, Professor McGonagall preceding them. The professor took out a battered three legged stool and put the old, dirty, age worn sorting hat upon it. Then the sorting hat began to sing its yearly song. When the song was finished, the sorting of the houses began and the hat calling out various houses as first years put it on their heads.

Once sorting ended, Dumbledore stood to his feast and encouraged the students to eat just as a banquet of food appeared on each table. At this, Ron gave exclaimed, "finally, I'm starving!" to which the students within earshot laughed.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up once again and silently commanded their attention. "It is my great honor to welcome you all to another year. I just have a few words to say, so if you will indulge me. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. First years please make note of this, a few returning students might need to do so as well. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has informed me he has added a few more things to the list of objects forbidden within the castle. I believe the list now stands at five hundred and thirteen items as of last count. You may find a current list at Mr. Flich's office, if you feel so inclined."

Some students, as in Fred and George Weasley, took the list as a challenge and every year tried to find new and interesting ways to add to the list. Some items on the list were absolutely harmless and boring, but used in the hands of the Weasley twins; they were a tool of pure pranking genius.

"Furthermore, I would like inform you of some slight changes in the teaching staff. I am pleased to invite back Professor Grubbly‐Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Also, I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge. Now, the tryouts for quidditch will be held-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a soft "hem, hem" as Professor Umbridge stood to her full height, which as it was, brought her up no more than two inches from the height she had while sitting. He looked inquiringly to her. She smiled sweetly to him and began to speak. Her speech was a long winded diatribe of criticisms of the headmaster and the teaching staff, incased in a sweetly implied demeanor and overly forced smiles. She spoke of the Ministry's interest in Hogwarts curriculum and what was in the best interests of the students attending. She went on to talk about keeping traditions and not making changes to curriculum for unfounded reasons, about accountability and pruning of outdated or new changes that should be prohibited.

When she finished, she sat down with a beaming smile on her face as if she had informed them all of some greatly over looked travesty. All those in the hall had varying looks on their faces. Some, like the teaching staff, had barely controlled outraged looks on their faces at her audacity. Others, like the slytherin students, had smug grins and a knowing look in their eyes. Others had confused expressions, having completely missed the point of the speech.

"What was she going on about?" Ron said sporting a baffled expression, having not understood her thinly veiled message.

Harry and Cedric glanced at Ron and nearly laughed, with his confused expression as he ran a hand through his hair, it was clear he hadn't caught her meaning.

"She saying that the Ministry is trying to meddle in the way Hogwarts operates." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Ron said as all four students looked up at the woman who would more than likely make this year at the very least difficult for them.


	8. Us Queers Got to Stick Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or the Potterverse and I certainly do not make any money from these writings… that being said, I wish I did… can you imagine how good J.K.R. has it??? Ugghh, to be that gifted…. **sigh**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**A/N:** Sorry, it took so long for me to update… I had family over the last two weeks and then a bit of car trouble that took away my muse and just left a load of frustration in its place!!! Anyways, as always, please review… I get very happy when I get reviews (but please don't think I will keep the next chapter hostage for certain amount of reviews, I think that is ridiculous…) Enjoy!!

**Chapter 8: Us Queers Got to Stick Together**

After the Welcoming Feast the four were making their way from the Great Hall and, of course, it seemed all eyes were on them. Harry felt the heated glares and the curious stares, he heard the whispered gossiped and the not so whispered verbal jabs at him. The arm placed around his shoulders pulled him in closer to Cedric's side as his boyfriend stared down the students who had barely concealed rage on their faces. The disgusted looks were the worst; he felt the judging eyes of his fellow students and was found lacking.

"Filthy queer!" Someone whispered from the crowd.

Cedric moved to root out the offender, but Harry held him tight to him and said, "No, just leave it alone. I don't want you to get in trouble for it…"

Cedric looked like he was going to argue, but Harry silently pleaded with Cedric and won. Cedric sighed heavily and nodded, guiding Harry along towards the Gryffindor Tower. He heard Hermione and Ron behind him, who were not so worried about consequences, well at least Ron wasn't. He was yelling at anyone who was too bold in their attacks against Harry.

"Always knew you were a bum bandit, Potter! If Diggory's not giving it to you, I'll do ya, _**for a price**_!" A male voice sounded out, the laughing voice made Harry flinch.

"Oi, Ferguson, shut your gob or i'll do it for you!" Ron yelled as a solid _thump _preceded Ron's yell. He heard Ferguson cry in outrage, but the boy didn't do anything more. Probably for the best… when Ron got like that it was best to stay out of his way.

Finally, they reached the stairs and most of the students were gone by then. Harry inwardly sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Are you alright, baby?" Cedric questioned as they began to climb the stairs, his concern laced throughout the question.

"I'm fine, i'll be better once we get to the Common Room." Harry replied with a reassuring smile as he squeezed the hand lying across his shoulders.

Cedric frowned, but chose not to say anything. They quickly reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione said "Strength of Courage" for the password. The Fat Lady smiled and nodded to the returning students as her portrait swung open, allowing them to enter the room beyond.

The students within, and from what Harry could see was nearly all the Gryffindor House, stopped talking the moment Harry and Cedric came into view. The silence seemed to be deafening, he heard a nervous cough in the background and a shuffle of feet to his right. The eyes of his fellow Gryffindors bore down on him and he felt like he was being silently evaluated by his peers. He could see that most were accepting of Harry and everything that had happened over the summer. They had nervous looks on their faces, but nothing hateful or disgusted.

However, there were a few people in the crowd that made it obvious they were going to be a problem. A number of them were younger than Harry and so he didn't know them, but two who he did recognized, were Cormac McLaggen and Demelza Robins. They both glared at him as if he were cockroach skittering across their food. The disgusted looks were very unnerving and Harry had to turn away.

Finally, the twins decided it was too awkward and made a joke out of it as usual.

"Hello, little brother…" Fred said as he walked up to Harry and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, guiding Harry and Cedric to the stairs leading to the dorm rooms.

As they pasted Cormac McLaggen, who was still glaring at Harry, mumbled "Bunch of faggots!"

Fred smiled deviously at the boy and said, "You know McLaggen, I wouldn't stare at Harry too much, he might get to thinking you like him…"

"… might find a bed full of the Boy-Who-Lived one of these nights!" George finished as he followed the three and as he pasted McLaggen he flicked him on the nose and said, "You know how us faggots are, liable to jump into the bed of anyone who offers…"

McLaggen choked in fury and pulled out his wand towards George.

"Move anymore McLaggen and you'll see exacting how much the Weasley's protect their own…" Ron hissed as he stepped up behind the older boy.

McLaggen wavered for a moment and then decided to leave it alone for now, dropping the hand that held his wand.

"Wise move." Ron said as he and Hermione moved around him and walked up the stairs as well.

The Common Room broke out into a thunderous boom of Gryffindors talking all at once; the topic of choice was again no surprise.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group found their way up the stairs and into the fifth year boys dorm. Harry, holding hands with Cedric, walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Cedric sat down bedside him and then picked up Harry, placing the smaller boy onto his lap. Harry sighed with a smile and leaned his back against Cedric's chest as Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry waist.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on Ron's bed while George and Fred sat on Neville's. "So, George, you're gay?"

George with a smile on his face, nodded. "I figured now was as good a time as any to say it. You and Cedric didn't have a choice. Thought I might as well hop on the wagon with you…us queer's got to stick together and such!"

He looked at his brothers then, gauging their reactions to the news. Fred grinned and said, "Brother O' mine, I've known since before you have. I was just waiting for you to say something!"

Ron had a shocked look on his face, but then he shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, same as with Harry; I just didn't even consider it. You had me fooled completely."

George, with the acceptance of his brothers, started talking about all the boys he fooled around with, to Ron's horror. Ron nearly turned green and threatened to throttle the twin if he didn't shut up. Fred, laughing held his younger brother down as George laughed and continued on in greater detail. This only made Ron more horrified and Hermione blushed bright red in embarrassment.

Cedric and Harry roaring in laughter, held each other up as Ron gave his best effort to grab his wand and hex his brothers. Before long it was getting late and everyone got up to say good night.

Harry turned in Cedric's lap and gave him a very enthusiastic kiss, placing his hands on Cedric's shoulder to steady himself. The kiss was both passionate and sweet, their tongues intertwining, thrusting against each other in need. Pressing their chests' together, Harry tried to get as close as possible to his boyfriend. Finally, they broke apart, panting and hard with need.

Harry noticed Cedric had an odd look on his face as he looked at something over Harry's shoulder. In confusion he turned and found everyone's eyes on them, including Seamus, Dean and Neville, who had come in sometime after the kiss began. Hermione seemed to have glazed look on her face; having enjoyed the show and Ron looked green again, George and Fred were grinning, and the other fifth year boys just looked shocked.

"Bloody hell, that was hot!" George said with a grin on his face.

Harry blushed and ducked his face into the crook of Cedric's next. The room broke out in chuckles and then their guests began to leave one by one.

Cedric placed one last chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, baby."

Harry nodded and then got off Cedric's lap and watched him leave the room. Soon, everyone was gone and the boys crawled into their beds for the night. It was then that Harry remembered the note Remus had given him from Sirius. Pulling it out of his robes, he laid back in his bed to read it.

_**Harry, **_

_**I just wanted to give you a quick note to and say a few things. **_

_**First, I think that when you return to Hogwarts you might find that Cedric has made peace with his sexual orientation coming out… At least if he knows a good thing when he sees it, he will! Second, I know this year is going to be very hard for you for many reasons, but as Remus and I have said before, we'll always be here for you! Also, if anyone gets out of hand you let me know or better yet, those Weasley twins… they will no doubt help you with a most devious revenge on the bloody blighters, yeah? **_

_**Thirdly, and most important, keep on your guard! The Voldemort front might be quiet right now, but that can change at any moment! **_

_**That being said, enjoy your year, and give Snivellus a little hell for me, will ya?**_

_**Snuffles**_

Harry smiled and put the note away. Blowing out the candle near his bed, he snuggled into his covers and drifted off to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione trailed behind him, bickering about something or other. As he turned a corner, not far from the Great Hall he saw Cedric coming from a nearby corridor and smiled. Quickly walking towards him, Cedric smiled as his eyes rested on Harry. Before Harry new it, Harry found himself wrapped up in Cedric's arms and kissed soundly.

"Morning, luv." Cedric greeted as he rested his hands on the downward slope of his bottom. Harry felt the hands grip and press their bodies closer together and moaned softly.

"Merlin, I love it when you moan like that!" Cedric murmured near Harry's ear as he kissed the skin behind it. Hearing that only made another moan slip from Harry's lips, eliciting a chuckled from Cedric.

"I can't think when you say shite like that, prat!" Harry scolded with a punch to Cedric's arm.

"Sorry." Cedric said, but didn't look it at all.

Harry gave him a mock growl and spun on his heel and began to walk towards the Great Hall. Cedric only laughed harder and ran to catch up to him, snagging an arm around Harry's waist. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear, sat down across the table from the couple.

"What've we got today?" Ron asked as he loaded his plate to over flowing. As his friends gaped at him, he shrugged and said, "What? I'm hungry!"

"We have History of Magic and then double Potions with the Slytherins, yay!" Harry answered sarcastically and then continued. "After lunch we have Divination and double DADA with that Umbridge woman."

"That's _**Professor**_ Umbridge, Potter. Tisk, tisk, disrespecting a teacher… I think 30 points from Gryffindor will teach you!" Malfoy said the familiar sneer on his face.

"WHAT?! Thirty points for saying her name wrong? That's crap and you know it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Actually that was 10 for disrespect, 10 for being a shirtlifter and 10 just because I don't like you." Malfoy replied.

Cedric glared at Malfoy and said, "Watch who you're calling a shirtlifter, Malfoy! From what I hear, you like to take it up the arse as well."

Malfoy choked in rage and scowled at the ex-Hufflepuff. Cedric just smiled and lifted an eyebrow in challenge. Malfoy stood there for a moment as if deciding if the fight was worth it and then stomped away like a petulant child.

The Gryffindors around them were nearly falling off their seats in laughter; Ron was smacking Neville on the back as he recovered from choking on a bite of toast.

"I always knew Malfoy was a bit of a ponce, but he really is one?!" Ron laughed in glee.

"He was seeing a seventh year last year who was a friend of mine… great big bottom!" Cedric replied with a devilish grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh Merlin, that's bloody perfect!" Ron gasped as he laid his head on the table, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

They continued to laugh for a while as Malfoy sat a few tables away, glaring daggers at them. Soon, it was time to head off to their first lesson and Cedric kissed Harry bye and headed off to the Charms classroom.

The trio went to History of Magic, where without fail, Professor Binns managed to make the subject as boring as possible. His slow monotone voice droned on without pause as all the students found it nearly impossible to stay awake. Most either had a blank glazed look in their eyes or like Ron, slept through it, drool pooling on the desks below them. Hermione seemed to be the only one listening, as amazing as it was; she was actually giving the Professor her rapt attention, almost as if he were speaking about the most captivating subject known to man.

Harry snorted beside her and she glared at him for breaking her concentration and then returned to listening to Binns drone on. Harry rolled his eyes and then elbowed Ron on his other side after he began snoring rather loudly. Ron swiped at Harry's arm and exclaimed, "Sod off, George!"

Professor Binns glanced up and had a look on his faced that looked like he hadn't even realized they were in the classroom. Elbowing Ron again, Harry whispered, "Ron, wake up!"

He jostled awake, turning to glare at Harry for interrupting his sleep, wiping the drool off his face. Resting an elbow on the table and cupping his face, he was asleep again within a minute. The class, thankfully, ended soon after and they made their way to the Potion's classroom in the dungeons.

As they entered the class, Harry saw that most of the rest of the students were already there, Malfoy included. Malfoy, upon seeing the Golden Trio walk in, glared menacingly. He got up heading for them just as Snape came from his office, door banging open as he walked through, his robes swishing dramatically behind him. Bit of a drama queen, really; at least Harry thought so. The time went by fairly quickly, as the potion they made took a great deal of concentration and effort.

As usual, Harry's potion was average at best and Snape made a grand show of pointing out his failure to the class. He sneered condescendingly and banished Harry's potion, giving Harry no credit for the day, yet again. Malfoy snickered in the background and then proceeded to preen while Snape commended him on another successful potion. As soon as Snape walked away Malfoy sneered at Harry in a usual fashion as the class dispersed. Harry glared at Malfoy in annoyance and followed Ron and Hermione out of the classroom and headed off to lunch.

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry looked around for Cedric and saw that he hadn't arrived yet. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, he began piling food onto his plate.

"There's Fred and George, they had DADA this morning… wonder what the new Professor is like?" Ron questioned as the twins came walking up. "Oi, Fred, George, what was Umbridge like?"

The twins looked at each other and gave an identical shudder mockingly.

"Right unpleasant, that woman is!" Fred said as they sat down near the trio.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, you'll see 'Mione. The magnitude of her horridness can't possibly be accurately described…" George replied as he shot a defiant stare towards the head table.

The person in question raised her overly made up head and pinched her lips in displeasure as she glared at the Gryffindor table.

"I think we might have to step up our game this year, give a little hell, Gred!" George said with a devious grin on his freckled face.

"I believe your right, Forge!" His twin replied and the two huddled together to make sure Delores Umbridge would forever remember the names Fred and George Weasley.

Harry and Ron laughed at the older Weasleys as they were sure to enjoy the pranks to follow. Hermione on the other hand, frowned as her eyes narrowed and she kept a watchful eye on the twins. She took her duties as Prefect very seriously after all.

"Hey baby" Cedric greeted as he sat down next to Harry, placing a quick kiss just below Harry's earlobe.

Harry shivered in pleasure, giving a luminous smile to his boyfriend as he picked up Cedric's plate and filled it with food. Cedric smiled in thanks and poured them both a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Did the morning go alright, any trouble?" Cedric questioned as he began to eat.

"No, it was alright; a few people staring every once in a while and the usual Snape/Malfoy trials, but fairly boring otherwise." Harry answered. "What about you?"

"Not too bad… I had a couple of run-ins with some people who thought it best to warn me against continuing to see you. However, I set them straight quickly. Just last year the same people were telling me how I was lucky to be friends with you, the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, you're a danger and off your rocker!" Laughing Cedric pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Anyone who has spent time with you knows that's a bunch of shite!"

Harry smiled lovingly up at Cedric and then glared out towards the rest of the school, who happened to be watching avidly. He wasn't going to let anyone try and take Cedric away from him again! "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Nothing to it, I won't have anyone telling lies about you. You have enough to deal with; you don't need people stabbing you in the back left and right because of who you are." Cedric said quietly.

The rest of lunch was spent talking and trying to figure out how bad their DADA class was going to be.

A while later, after kissing Cedric goodbye until dinner, Harry and his best friends entered the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney as usual waxed poetic about the gifts of Divination and how only a special few had the gift. Harry sat at his table while she went on, a bored look plastered on his face. Next to Potions, Divination was his least favorite subject.

As usual, the Professor made her yearly prediction of Harry's untimely demise. Parvati and Lavender, a few tables over gasped in fear, as was their custom after each premonition. Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Well, best get your affairs in order, since you're about to kick the bucket and all!"

Harry punched Ron on his shoulder and mumbled, "Git!"

Thankfully, the class was over before too long and they made their way to the DADA classroom. Upon entering they found Professor Umbridge sitting primly behind her desk, a sweet simpering smile on her face, as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

Once the class had settled down, she stood up and came around to the front of the desk. "Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled ʹgood afternoonʹ in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The students looked around at each other questions in their eyes, but did as they were told. As they did so, words appeared on the black board in the front of the class, after a piercing tap from the professor's wand.

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Now class, as I understand it, you're teaching in this subject has been severely lacking in its consistency and practicality. You have been taught many lessons that were far above what is necessary, by instructors who at best were extremely unsuitable for this position, if not a danger to your well being. However, you will be happy to know, I am sure, that the Ministry has taken an active role in correcting this grievous oversight. As you will find, the Ministry has created a carefully organized, theory based, practical study into the basic principles of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone in the class had quizzical looks on their faces; Hermione looked as if she was trying hard not to actively contradict both the Ministry and a "trusted" professor.

"Please copy down the following."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the ʹCourse Aimsʹ.

. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

The class obediently copied the words, scratching of quills on parchment filled the large stone room.

"Now, has everyone arrived with their copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

The class was filled with murmurs of 'yes'. Professor Umbridge's 'tut,tut' followed it and she said, "I will have you reply in a courteous manner. So, again, has everyone arrived with their copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." The class said clearly.

"Good." She said sweetly. "Please turn to Chapter One in your books and read 'Basics for Beginners.' Refrain from talking, please."

Many frowned, but began reading the requested chapter. The room stood quiet for several minutes as the class read about the basics of Defensive theory. Harry couldn't help but continue to frown as he read. The chapter talked in a way that made him feel as if the writer felt the readers were six year olds, needing to be taught in the most simplest of ways. He found it exceedingly boring and happened to glance up and find Hermione with her hand up, waiting for the teacher's approval to speak.

Professor Umbridge sat at her desk and for all tense and purpose seemed to be resolutely ignoring Hermione. She kept her head staring in a different direction for quite a while, Hermione, not to be outdone, continued to hold her hand up and wait for her chance to speak. Before long, the entire class had stopped reading, finding Hermione's behavior far more entertaining than the 'Basis for Beginners.'

After nearly ten minutes, Professor Umbridge finally turned her head and smiled sweetly at Hermione. The smile belied the fact that she had ignored the persistent student for so long.

"Yes, dear, is there something you need to know about the chapter?"

"No, it is not about the chapter, Professor." Hermione answered.

"Then I would ask you wait until the end of the lesson to ask your question." Professor Umbridge stated and then turned her head away again from Hermione.

Hermione, very determined, raised her hand again. Umbridge, after a few minutes, sighed in annoyance and turned her head towards Hermione. "Yes?"

"I just had a question about the course aims you have up on the board."

"And who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a smile, sure to be recognized as for her stellar academic record.

Professor Umbridge, making no comment on Hermione's exceptional standing in the school, said, "Well, Miss Granger, I believe it is clear. We are going to be returning to the basics of Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a theory based application."

"I don't think it is clear." Hermione answered. "You haven't mentioned any application of defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge said with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Professor Umbridge had a condescending look of pity on her face as she spoke.

"No, Professor. However, the need to competently perform a defensive spell would seem relevant in the process of learning about defensive magic. Do you not agree, professor?" Hermione replied, the frown on her face increasing.

"Absolutely, but you will learn to do this through the basic theory and study of defensive magic, just as well." Professor Umbridge replied, she did so with a look on her face implying the statement should have been obvious.

"We're not using magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"All students please raise your hands if you wish to speak!" Professor Umbridge said sharply, narrowing her eyes as she glared at Ron.

Several then promptly raised their hands, all questioning the use of no magic in the classroom.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes" said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"And do you believe that you as a fifth year student are more qualified to judge course structure, than the Ministry approved educator who has done so?" Professor Umbridge questioned patronizingly.

"No, but-"

"Then, do not attempt to contradict the lessons that have been carefully planned by those who are more qualified." She stood up and came around to the front of the desk. "You will learn the theory of defensive magic, here, in a safe risk-free environment and at the end of this time if you have applied the knowledge you have learned, you will be able to perform any spells you have learned in this classroom."

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly. "When we actually need to perform these spells, it won't be risk-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge said loudly, glaring at Harry in malice.

By this time, most of the class had their hands raised in question; even the Slytherins raised their hands.

"Yes, you, what is your question?"

"Parvati Patil. I was wondering, why we aren't going to learn how to perform the spells? We have always done that, in all our lessons. And like Harry said, it won't be risk-free when the time comes for us to use the spells."

Professor Umbridge again let a pitying expression come across her face and said, "Dear, do you think you will be attacked in this classroom?"

"No, but-"

"Then I see no reason, why you should need to learn anything more than the theory behind the spells." Professor Umbridge stated. "I do not wish to question the actions of your previous teachers and the administration staff of Hogwarts. However, you're study in this subject has been far too in-depth and potentially lethal. You have been scared into believing you will be attacked at any moment from Dark wizards."

"Well, we have reason to think so!" Dean Thomas said sarcastically.

"Hand, young man!" Umbridged exclaimed. "As I was saying, you have been made to fear Dark attacks at any moment and this is just not the case. You have learned spells way beyond your years and have witnessed Unforgiveables performed in this classroom."

"If you mean Professor Moody, he turned out to be a Death Eater, didn't he!" Seamus Finnagan scoffed.

"Your hand is not raised, young man!" Professor Umbridge said in a loud sharp voice. "The Ministry feels that with careful instruction in the theory of this subject you will be able to perform and pass any examination on this subject. Yes Miss Patil?" Umbridge asked as she pointed to Parvati.

"What about O.W.L's? We will have to peform spells to pass. It will be very hard to do that if we have never attempted them before!"

"As I said, with the practical theory and study of defensive spells, you should have no problem performing in the O.W.L examinations." Umbridges answered.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world!"

"And what are we supposed to do when we face what's waiting for us out there?" Harry barked out.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter!"

"That's ridiculous!" Harry stated, his fisted clenched to his sides, his anger over the Ministry and Professor Umbridge's blatant disregard of the dangerous truth.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, letʹs think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Shocked whispers and a few screams burst across the room at the name. Ron Flinched and Neville fell of his stool. Professor Umbridge just stared glaring daggers at Harry.

"I believe something needs to be made clear… You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned."

"Yeah, he has!" Harry retorted.

"Mr. Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor for not raising your hand!" Umbridge said menacingly and continued. "As I was saying, you have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead, this is a lie-"

"It's not a lie!" Harry yelled.

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five oʹclock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half‐scared, half‐fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"And according to you, what Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory and I have said since the Tri-Wizard tournament, is a lie?!" Harry asked angrily. "Maybe you and the Ministry wouldn't believe Cedric and me, but, Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, defeater of Grindewald… he's lying too, is he?"

The class breathed a collective gasp as Harry spoke, all waiting for the fallout to come. Professor Umbridge, sitting behind her desk again, smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "That night was the workings of one dark wizard, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"It was Voldemort and you know it!" yelled Harry.

Umbridge said, "Come here, dear."

Harry frowned and stepped to the desk as Umbridge wrote a quick note on parchment.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter."

Harry grabbed the note and took his things from his seat and left the classroom. Walking to Professor McGonagall's office, he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and McGonagall said, "What are you doing out of class Mr. Potter?"

"I've been sent to you."

"What do you mean sent?"

Harry handed the note to the professor and waited while she read it. As she read her eyes seemed to get narrower, and finally she said, "Come in."

After sitting down, she continued speaking. "Mr. Potter, you really must be careful. Not only have you lost house points but, you have received detention with Professor Umbridge every night this week."

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, every night and I am unable to do anything about it. Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridgeʹs class could cost you much more than house points and detentions. Use your common sense; you know who she is reporting to and what you could lose if the wrong things were reported!"

"But, Professor, I was telling the truth. She was saying that Voldemort had comeback and that we were lying!"

"There is more at stake than just who is telling the truth, Mr. Potter! You will conduct yourself in a proper manner, even if she sprouts wings and flies around the school shouting 'Potter is a Liar.' Is that understood?!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied dejectedly and nodded his head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night as they walked to the dinner, Hermione looked at Harry with a pinched expression.

"Harry, you really need to be more careful… she can make life very difficult for you if she wants to!"

"I don't care, she was doing the same thing as the Ministry and I am through with just ignoring it. I won't just sit by and let her say that we're not all in danger!" Harry said emphatically.

"At least she didn't take any more points…" Ron said.

"Honesty Ron, there are more important things than the House Cup!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, Ron." Cedric greeted as he walked up to Harry and kissed him. "How did your first day go? I heard Professor Umbridge's class is a bit boring…"

"More like enlightening!" Hermione replied as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "She had us put our wands away and then had us read the entire time, on the basics of defensive magic… as if we were first years again; and that's what she has planned for the entire year!"

"Really?" Cedric asked. "You'd think with you being fifth years and O.W.L's at the end of the year, that there would be more of a hands on approach. It has always been like that before."

"Yeah, well the Ministry feels we've been taught things that are far too dangerous and beyond our years. Apparently if we study the theory behind the spells we should have no problem performing them when O.W.L's come around. That's a load of shite and they know it!" Harry said as he filled his plate. "Then she started going off about us lying; that Voldemort hadn't returned. Can you believe that?!"

"Harry you need to watch what you say. We have the whole year left and you can't do what you did today, if you did you'd have detention until the last day of the school year! You know she'll do it!" Hermione warned.

"What did you do?" Cedric asked Harry, lifting an eyebrow in question. Cedric knew it was a given that Harry's issue with authority had to have come into effect. After so many years of hearing about the infamous battles between Harry and Professor Snape, Cedric was sure it hadn't gone well.

Harry for a moment looked properly shamed and shrugged his shoulders. "She was saying all this stuff about how we have been taught by questionable and inappropriate teachers, some who were potentially dangerous; Professor Lupin included. Then she said we would learn the theory of the spells in a risk-free environment and that we would need to perform them now anyways… I said something about it wouldn't be risk-free when we would actually need to use them…"

"Well, it's true even if you said it in a less than appropriate way." Hermione interjected.

"Then she went off about Voldemort not returning and then i asked her if she thought the three of us were lying… Dumbledore included? Well, she took twenty points from the house and gave me a weeks worth of detention and sent me to Professor McGonagall…"

"You forgot about the yelling, mate." Ron said and then groaned as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Mione, what was that for?"

"For not knowing when to keep quiet!" Hermione hissed.

"You yelled at Professor Umbridge?" Cedric asked and then at Harry's nod, he continued. "Harry you can't do that, you know she has to be reporting to the Minister and he is just looking for the opportunity to discredit you more or worse, expel you!"

"I know, I've already been warned by both Professor McGonagall and Hermione, but she was saying that what all the students heard was a lie and that Voldemort hadn't returned. I was just so mad, the Ministry is just willing to ignore the danger to keep their precious illusion of peace… it's dangerous to the entire wizarding world. They're going to get people killed!"

Cedric wrapped and arm around Harry and said, "We will figure something out, but you need to be more careful. Even if she is lying through her teeth…"

"Alright, but I won't ignore everything. She a menace and I won't allow her to tear you or Dumbledore down!" Harry replied with a nod.

"Good, I don't want to miss any more time with you in detention than she has already given." Cedric stated.

Nodding, Harry returned to his food and listened while Hermione went into a long lecture about buckling down and studying this year for O.W.L.'s; giving a pointed look at Harry and Ron as she did so.

After the meal ended, Cedric said, "Come on Harry, I want to show you my quarters."

Harry smiled and said goodbye to his friends. Grabbing Harry's hand, Cedric threading their fingers together and lead Harry through the castle. They walked to a gargoyle not far from the kitchens.

"Galagry, this is my friend Harry Potter, he is to have full access to my quarters." Cedric said to the gargoyle.

Galagry, upon Cedric speaking, raised its stone head and looked at both Cedric and Harry. "Harry Potter, will place his hand on my head and he will be allowed to enter."

Harry gave a nod and then placed his hand of the gargoyles head. Once his hand touched the cold stone, a blue flicker of light engulfed his hand and then slowly faded away. "You are now free to enter, Harry Potter."

"Whenever you want to enter my rooms just put your hand on the gargoyle's head and say your name." Cedric said as the stones to the left of the gargoyle began to fold into each other, similar to the entrance to Diagon Alley, revealing a door behind it. Cedric open the door and walked in. "You will be able to open the door as well. Only a few are able to, only Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and you and I."

Walking into the chamber, Harry looked around and smiled. It was decorated in Hufflepuff colors. The living room was filled with a few comfy black couches and arm chairs, near a large stone fireplace. To the left was a fair sized kitchen with cupboards and the like. To the right was an open door that went into the bedroom, where a much larger version of Harry's Hogwarts bed stood within.

"Certainly roomy." Harry said.

"It's more than I need, but it is nice to have my own room after so many years." Cedric said as he walked behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the small waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "It's nice to have you to myself again."

Harry sighed as Cedric kissed his neck, moving his head farther to the side to give Cedric better access to the sensitive skin near his ear. Cedric lightly nipped the skin, laving it with his tongue and bringing forth a low groan from within Harry.

Harry placed his hands over Cedric's, threading their fingers together and pushing his body back against the hard one behind him.

Cedric turned Harry around in his arms and captured Harry lips in a passionate kiss. Harry moaned in pleasure, his lips opening enough for Cedric to slip his tongue inside and thrusting back and forth into the mouth in promise of things to come. Placing his hands under Harry arse, Cedric lifted up Harry into his arms as Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist.

Walking over to the couch nearby, Cedric lowered them on the cushions and laid his body over Harry's. They laid there kissing, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, learning every shape and curve. Cedric thrust down against the body beneath his, groaning in ecstasy as their erections rubbed together.

"You feel so good baby…" Cedric whispered as he thrust over and over against his boyfriend, nibbling his way down the neck and to the prominent collar bone below it. His hands traveled around to the front of Harry's waist and delved beneath the t-shirt covering Harry's chest. He traced the slim, but defined chest and following the path to the nipples above. Giving the nipple a pinch and a flick, he then lifted the shirt up and over Harry's head, Cedric leaned down and pulled a pale rosy nipple into his mouth worrying it between his lips, giving it a few nips.

Harry cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips up into Cedric's as he pulled Cedric's head down more towards his aching nipple. "Oh, gods… please don't stop!"

Cedric smiled and licked his way over to the other neglected nipple, giving it much needed attention.

"You taste perfect… a little salty, but sweet. Mmmm, Harry flavored gum drops…" Cedric murmured as he slowly licked the way down the cleft in Harry chest and nipped the belly button as he came to it. Cedric thrusted his tongue into the cavern, he swiveled his tongue eliciting a keening cry from Harry.

Cedric slowly lowered the zipper on Harry's trousers, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto Harry's emerald ones. Panting, Harry lifted himself onto his elbow to watch his boyfriend pull his aching cock out of his pants, giving it a few pulls.

"Ugghh…" Harry groaned, thrusting his cock towards the warm wet mouth waiting to take it in.

Cedric chuckled and gave a slow lick from base to tip, slipping his tongue into the slit at the top and tasting a drop of the pre-come from it. Harry gave a loud cry from the lick and whispered unintelligible words, falling back against the cushions.

Lips wrapped around the head, Cedric's tongue laved the head and sucked it lightly for a while. Then, opening his mouth a bit more, he began to swallow the cock in his mouth, taking more and more of its length. His tongue circled near the base, moving back and forth across it. Bobbing his head, he sucked the cock and swallowed it, his throat working against its hard yet soft surface. Finally, Cedric took the entire length and Harry's public bone pressed into his nose, Cedric smelling the sweet and salty flavor distinctively Harry.

Harry began to buck his hips, trying to push more of his cock into the blessed warmth surrounding it, but Cedric placed his hands against Harry's hips, holding him against the cushions.

"Ughhh… mmm, Cedric… i'm gonna-" Harry cried, but was too late. With a final shout, Harry came violently, his cum shooting out of him and down into the waiting throat, Cedric swallowing it greedily.

Harry came down from the wonderful high, as Cedric laved his cock, cleaning off each and every last drop, savoring it to the last.

Harry raised his head and smiled a wondrous smile, and then pulled Cedric up to him and attacked that perfect mouth that made him so happy. Slipping his hand down into Cedric's pants, he wrapped a hand around Cedric's cock, pulling it and circling the tip with his thumb, spreading the pre-come around.

Cedric groaned in pleasure, thrusting into Harry's working hand. Harry moved his hand faster and faster, Cedric pressing his face into Harry's neck as he carded a hand through Harry's hair. Linking their free hands together and placing them up above their heads, he thrust harder against Harry, their groans mingling into one long one. With a cry, they both came; Cedric spurting ropes of cum into Harry's waiting hand, as he bit the flesh between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry cried out in both pleasure and pain, cumming for a second time that night.

They laid there for a few minutes, their breath coming out in loud pants as they tried to catch it. Cedric nuzzled into Harry neck, licking the skin he had recently bit, while Harry wrapped an arm around Cedric's back and pulled him close.

"Wow…" Harry murmured.

"Yeah."

"That was… just perfect!" Harry exclaimed in awe.

Cedric laughed and lifted his head up, looking down into the eyes of his younger boyfriend. "It was perfect, wasn't it?"

Nodding his head, Harry pulled Cedric closer and wrapped him closer to him, sighing in contentment as he closed his eyes. "Yes, it was!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, I used a bit of scene from OoTP for the first meeting with Umbridge. It was too important a scene to leave out or just gloss through… I included a nice Lemon, for your reading pleasure!! Hopefully I will have the next chapter much sooner than this last one!!

~Caprilyeous~


	9. Sex, Lies and an Ex Hufflepuff Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or these characters, nor do I make any profit from these writings.  
**Rating:** NC-17... lots and lots of good old fashioned smut for all my readers!!!  
**A/N:** Okay, so I am so sorry it took so long for me to write this… life, work, university… ughh, so much to do and no near enough time in the day! So here I another chapter, I hope you like it! Review, Review, Review!!!

**Chapter 9: Sex, Lies and Ex-Hufflepuff Boys**

Harry came awake slowly, stretching lightly in the sunlight from the early morning and realized he wasn't alone. A warm body laid spooned against his back, arms wrapped around him in sleep. Then the events of last night came back to him. They were in Cedric's rooms, laid out across one of the couches in the living room. Last night had been perfect, he remember the feel of Cedric's mouth around him, the feel of his lips that nearly sucked the life out of him. The pleasure that his tongue had created in Harry's body… Harry bit his bottom lip as an idea formed in his head and he grinned as he turned around carefully and crawled down his boyfriend's body.

Harry reached into Cedric's already loosened trousers and pulled out the large cock nestled inside of them. He gave it a few pulls and licked his lips as he concentrated. Having never given a blow job before, he was sure what exactly to do, but he remembered what he had liked from Cedric. Lowering his head, he gave it a slow lick from root to tip and circled his tongue around the head hearing Cedric give a low moan in his sleep. The taste was salty and slightly bitter, but not unpleasant. Repeating the movement a couple of times, he then opened his mouth wider and slipped the head into his waiting mouth.

Cedric, still sleeping, reached down and laid his hands on top of Harry's head and thrust up into the warm wet mouth pleasuring him. Harry sucked and swirled his tongue, then slowly began bobbing his head up and down, taking more of the hard flesh in his mouth. With a gasp Cedric woke up and looked down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Harry's puckered lips were wrapped wide around his cock, head bobbing up and down while his hand held the base.

Groaning, Cedric said "Oh gods, this is the best wakeup call I've ever had…"

Still swallowing the cock in his mouth, Harry's vivid emerald eyes looked up and locked on to Cedric's. Using his free had, Harry caressed Cedric's balls, using slight pressure that made Cedric gasp and bucks his hips in bliss. With every bob of his head, Harry took more and more, relaxing his throat as he went. Cedric threw back his head and cried out, his hands gripping Harry's head tightly, pulling that sinful mouth down more.

"Your mouth was made to suck my cock… ugh… take more, yes baby…"

Harry shoved his hand down his pants, fisting his own throbbing cock and began pulling it in time with his movements on Cedric's. Humming, he took all of Cedric into his mouth, his throat undulating around the flesh within it.

"Baby, that's it, take it all…" Cedric cried and thrust into Harry's mouth, writhing and moaning in ecstasy. "Ughh… I'm gonna cum…"

Harry pulled back a bit, but still sucked the head in a vacuum seal and felt Cedric's balls tighten up just as Cedric gave a loud groan, his cock exploding within Harry's mouth. Cedric's cum shot out of the slit and down into Harry's throat, Harry swallowing as fast as he could. However, there was too much and some dribbled down his chin. Harry felt his pleasure peek, his body convulsing in rapture as he shot into his hand. Harry continued to lap the flesh in his mouth as it softened, lapping up every drop of the sweet tasting cum he could find.

Finally, Harry released Cedric and smiled up at his boyfriend. "Morning…"

Cedric laughed and pulled Harry up and into his arms. "I don't deserve you, that mouth alone proves it!"

Harry blushed as Cedric used his thumb to wipe Harry's chin. Harry snagged his hand, holding Cedric's eyes and sucked the thumb in to his mouth, licking away the last of Cedric's cum and moaning. Cedric groaned and swooped down; taking Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss that took their breath away. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and mewed in pleasure as their tongues tangled with each other.

After a few minutes the kiss ended and Harry tucked his head into the curve of Cedric's neck and tried to catch his breath. "What time is it?"

Cedric picked up his wand from beside the couch and cast the tempus charm. "Half past six, you better get back to the dorms. They will be wondering where you are."

Nodding, Harry raised up on his hands and knees above Cedric. Looking down he smiled and then straddled Cedric hips. Cedric's now spent cock was nestled in between Harry's firm cheeks, the only thing separating them was Harry's thin trousers.

Cedric gripped Harry's hips and smiled up at the young Gryffindor. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here… I missed you." Harry said quietly.

Cedric frowned and sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "I know; I was a complete idiot for staying away. I focused on how much I was feeling and not about what you were going through too. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop seeing me, I let you down. All I can say is that I am sorry and I will never do that again!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and placed his forehead against Cedric's. Looking into those stunning grey eyes, he said, "I don't blame you. After what happened of course you needed time. That was a big thing and your father, I am sure, didn't take it well. With what happened at the end of last year and what they have been saying about us all summer, it was a lot to take in. Maybe, you could have done it a little differently, but it's in the past. You are here now and that's all that matters."

"I love you." Cedric said quietly as he kissed Harry.

"I love you too." Harry replied.

They sat there for a few more minutes, kissing and holding each other and then Cedric pulled back and smacking Harry's arse lightly, he said "Better, get going before they wake up… unless you want to explain where you've been?"

"Oh, they'll know where I've been, Ron is sure to have noticed by now that I never came back last night." Harry said with a grin and then jumped off of the couch and straightened his clothes.

Cedric stood and then pulled Harry close for another kiss and then said, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay." Harry said and then left.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Harry walked into the Great Hall and found Cedric talking with the twins. Sitting down at the table he loaded his plate and began to eat, Cedric turned for a moment giving a quick kiss to Harry and then returned to the twins. Ron and Hermione came into the hall not long after; both were glancing at each other under cover of their eyelashes and blushing. They were walking very close to each other and occasionally their bodies brushed against the other. Harry grinned at them as they sat down.

Hermione looked at Harry and blushed while evading Harry's eyes when she saw Harry's grin.

"What are you grinning at mate?" Asked Ron as he began eating.

"Oh, nothing… just wondering if anything _special_ happened recently?" Harry returned with a knowing smile.

Ron's freckled face blushed and he said, "Well… we, that is Hermione and I… we, um … the thing is…"

"Honesty Ronald…" Hermione said affectionately as she threaded her fingers through the blushing red head's and met Harry's stare. "Ron and I are together!"

"Finally!" Said the entire Gryffindor table.

Harry laughed and said, "It's about time. We were all wondering when you two would finally realize you liked each other…"

"It kind of started over the summer, but we didn't decide to get together until last night." Hermione stated. "Harry, are you sure you're alright with this?"

Hermione and Ron had pensive looks on their faces as the waited for Harry's reply.

"I'm happy for you guys, honestly!" Harry said with a smile as they all returned to their breakfast.

Just before he left for classes, Cedric pulled him into a deserted classroom near the Great Hall, shutting the door behind them.

"I didn't get to greet you properly at breakfast…" Cedric said with a smile as he pulled the smaller wizard into his arms, wrapping them around the Harry's waist.

"Is that right?" Harry said with a laugh as he linked his arms around Cedric's neck.

"Yes, I need to do it every so often or I might die… it a legitimate addiction, ask anyone!"

Harry snorted and rose up on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend. "Well, we can't have that…"

Cedric leaned down as their lips met, the kiss sparking a fire in both of them. Harry whimpered in need and pressed his body as close to Cedric's as possible as he opened his mouth to the questing tongue. Cedric's hands moved down Harry's body as the kiss continued, his hands gripping Harry's taunt arse, pulling their groins together and groaning.

Harry hopped up and wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. Cedric walked forwards and pressed Harry's back against the nearest wall and ground their erections against one another. Harry pulled away from Cedric's mouth and cried out in pleasure from the movements. Cedric took the opportunity to lick and nip his way down the slender collum of Harry's throat.

"Oh, gods… that feels so good…" Harry moaned as Cedric thrust against Harry again.

Harry moved one of his hands up into Cedric's hair, carding through the thick lustrous locks, while the other gripped the corded muscles of Cedric's back. Harry let his nails scratch lightly across the skin, eliciting a deep groan from Cedric.

Cedric thrust again and again against Harry, sucking the skin at Harry collar bone, marking the Gryffindor in a primal way. He leaned back a bit and stared at the bruised skin and groaned, loving that Harry was claimed by him for anyone to see.

"Harder… please, Cedric…" Harry moaned as he flung his head back in ecstasy as his orgasm built.

Cedric gripped Harry tighter against him, slamming his hips against Harry over and over, until they both cried out as their bodies exploded in orgasm. Clinging to each other, they stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms until the blissful feeling seeped away. Cedric pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck and breathed in Harry's scent, smiling into his sweat slicked skin.

As their breath returned to normal, Cedric leaned back and grinned at his boyfriend saying, "I actually only meant to steal a kiss, but this is even better!"

Harry nodded with a smile and gave Cedric a chaste kiss and unwrapped his legs from the older boy's waist.

"We better get going or we'll be late…" Harry said as raised up and fixed Cedric's messy hair. "Sorry, I kind of made a mess of your hair… I like running my fingers through it."

"I like it too." Cedric said as he leaned down and kissed Harry.

The two quickly fixed their clothes and hair, then did a quick cleaning spell on themselves, then gathered their bags. Leaving the classroom, they headed down the corridor until towards the Charms classroom.

"Will I see you tonight?" Cedric questioned.

"Probably not, Umbridge will probably keep me late…" Harry replied with scowl. "That woman is horrible… but I need to learn to pick my battles better."

Cedric laughed and gave Harry one last kiss as they reached the classroom. "Try not to make her anymore angry with you, huh? I don't want you to be stuck in detention all year. This year you have O.W.L.'s and I don't want you overworked because you don't have enough time to do everything. Besides, I want to spend a few nights with my boyfriend now and then… "

"I'll try." Harry said and then they both headed into the class, Harry grabbing a seat next to Ron and Hermione while Cedric headed to the front and spoke to Professor Flitwick while the rest of the students staggered in.

The rest of the day went by quickly, one class after another drifted by. Briefly before dinner he was yelled at by Angelina, Gryffindor's quidditch captain, for getting detention on Friday evening. Team tryouts were on that night and she was livid that her seeker wouldn't be there. Harry promised to try and get Umbridge to let him attend, but didn't really think that it was even a possibility. The woman was a menace to all students and Harry especially.

When Harry reported for his first detention with Umbridge later that evening he was met by an office filled with lace, dollies, plate with meowing kittens and pink… lots of pink! The room looked as if a huge vat of Pepto Bismo had exploded all over. He cringed in horror at the room as he stepped farther into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Greeted a simpering voice from behind the desk.

"Evening, Professor Umbridge." Harry said stoically.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter." She said as she gestured to a small wooden chair covered in lace near a table with a blank piece of parchment on it.

Harry silently walked to the chair and sat down, then remembered his promise to Angelina. "Um, professor, I was wondering if I could ask a… a favor…"

Umbridge's eyes narrowed as he spoke and Harry was well aware that this was a fool's question.

"Oh, yes?"

"Well, I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and keeper tryouts are on Friday evening… I was wondering if you would allow me to attend and make up the detention another night…" Harry explained half-heartedly. The only reason he had even asked was because of his promise… the chance of the woman letting him off for the night was miniscule.

"Oh, no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention‐seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

Harry growled under his breath in anger at her words. The vile woman and the Ministry for that matter were beyond ridiculous. Willing to disregard common sense and danger, to preserve the fantasy that they were safe and evil had not come back to steal their very lives.

The woman sat quietly and smiled, as if waiting for him to give her a reason to punish him further. Harry reined in his temper, not willing to give her the satisfaction.

"Well, it seems you are learning to control the infamous temper of yours." She said with a smirk and then spoke again. "Now, you will be writing lines tonight with a special quill of mine. I think it will be just the thing to curb your need to spout lies and nonsense…"

She handed him a long black quill with a point as sharp as a blade and said, "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many do you want me to write?" He asked.

"Oh, until the words properly _sink in_, I think." She said with an evil smirk and returned to her desk.

Harry frowned, wondering if she was going to make him do lines for eternity… that would be the only way the words would _sink in_, as she had stated. With a snort, he realized the woman hadn't given him any ink.

"You haven't given me any ink." Harry stated.

"There is no need for ink…" She replied, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Harry's frown increased and he shrugged his shoulders and began to write, I must not tell lies. He gasped in pain, as what felt like a razor-sharp knife cut across the skin on his hand. Words appeared in red ink where he had written the line as the same words materialized on his hand, cut into it with every stroke of the quill. In a few moments the skin healed over, leaving faint red aggravated marks in its place.

He looked up and found the evil toad looking at him in barely concealed glee.

"Yes?" She asked with a wide smile across her thin pursed lips.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to keep from hexing the woman into oblivion. Dumbledore had gotten him out of a lot of things, but he didn't think the old wizard could find a way out of that one.

Harry returned to the quill and parchment, writing another line across the paper. He gritted his teeth in pain as the line wrote itself in his skin again, cutting sharp into the soft pliable flesh. Yet again the words faded as the cuts healed, the skin remaining red where the cut had been.

For the next few hours, Harry wrote line after line in his own blood, feeling the movement of the quill in each cut that appeared and then disappeared from his skin. He felt a little lightheaded at the loss of the blood snorting in amusement at the thought of fainting in her office. She would have a bit of explaining to do if that were to happen… Harry knew enough to know that the quill was not an acceptable form of punishment for students at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would never allow it.

Finally, after the sun had long disappeared from the sky, the toadlike woman spoke. "Come here."

Harry stood up and walked to the desk, waiting for her to speak.

"Hand."

Harry leant of the desk and brought his hand forward. She grabbed it roughly, her nails grazing against the aggravated skin. She smiled as he hissed in pain and looked at her handy work. The skin was red and inflamed, but otherwise unmarred.

"Tut, tut… Doesn't seemed to have made much of an impression, never mind; there is still a few days more to rectify that. You may go, return tomorrow at the same time."

Harry grabbed his school bag and left the office, making his way back to the tower. The halls were deserted and dark, save a few torches here and there. It was well past curfew and Harry wasn't eager to be found out past it. His luck it would be Filch, Snape or newly Prefected Malfoy who found him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry woke up to his hand burning and groaned. He absolutely hated Umbridge! She had kept him late into the night and after he had gone to bed he had dreamed about a long dark corridor and locked doors everywhere. He had woken up around four a.m. with his scar hurting and it had taken him another hour to fall back asleep.

He had been having those dream for a few weeks now, each one took him a little farther down the corridor, he knew it lead to something important, but each morning he woke up with only vague images of the dreams. It was rather annoying…

After showering and changing, he waited in the common room for Hermione and Ron to come down for breakfast. When they finally did, they set out for the hall to eat.

"So, how did your detention with Professor Umbridge go?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"What did she make you do mate?" Ron asked as he placed and arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blushed in pleasure and looked away.

"Lines." Harry said.

He chose not to tell them about the quill, there was nothing he could do anyways. He only had a few more detentions and then it would be over, if he kept his mouth shut, that is.

Once they entered the hall, Harry smiled when he saw Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He was talking and laughing with a few seventh year students, his breakfast finished in front of him. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table he grabbed some food for breakfast.

"Did Umbridge let you have Friday off?" Ron asked after taking a large bite of his sausage.

"No, she said the detentions were my punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories and I couldn't reschedule to suit my convenience." Harry said with a scowl.

"That cow!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione, though keeping quiet, nodded her head in agreement.

As they continued eating, Cedric came up and sat beside Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, you came down early." Harry said.

"Yeah, I am meeting Professor Flitwick early for meeting. He is teaching some complicated charm spells to the seventh years today and needs to give me a little overview of it before I help him teach them." Cedric replied as he nabbed a sausage from Harry's plate. He smiled sheepishly as Harry tried to slap his hand away from his food.

"Oi, that's mine, get your own!" Harry said half-heartedly.

Laughing, Cedric stood up and said, "You have nothing after Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"Yeah, I have about an hour until I need to go to detention. Why?"

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you today, that's all. Meet me at my rooms after you last class and we can talk and then go to dinner together afterwards." Cedric stated.

"Okay." Harry replied and then leaned into the kiss Cedric gave him and then watched his boyfriend walk away. He leered at Cedric's retreating form; he had such a nice arse!

"Harry!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Huh?"

"You were practically drooling!" Hermione said laughing as Harry blushed.

"I can't help it… he's bloody gorgeous!" Harry said as he watched Cedric round the corner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on that day, Angelina cornered him just before he entered the hall for lunch.

"Did you get Friday off?" Angelina said heatedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Harry, I expect more from my players… you need to put the team before other commitments!"

"It's not like it's a bloody house party, Angelina. It's detention! I can't get out of it!" Harry exclaimed.

Angelina walked off in a huff, gripping to her friends as she went. Harry was annoyed with her and with himself. She was acting like he did it on purpose. Harry knew he needed to learn to stop bucking against authority, you would think he would have learned by now, with Snape after all. He didn't know how many nights he had spent down in the dungeons, scrubbing dirty cauldrons while Snape sneered on.

Lunch went by quickly and then he had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures after that. Once classes were over he went to Cedric's rooms. Harry placed his hand on top the head of Galagry the gargoyle and said his name. The stone wall moved and he opened the door to the rooms, seeing Cedric sitting in one of the chairs by the fire reading a book.

Cedric looked up and smiled. "How was class?"

"Fine. Divination was laughable… Trelawney of course predicted lifelong strife and doom for half the class, but otherwise it was okay." Harry said as he walked to Cedric.

Harry took the book from him, placing it on the nearby table, he then straddled Cedric's lap and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck. Cedric rested his hands on Harry's arse, pulling him closer to Cedric.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"It was good; those charms I was telling you about were fun to teach. Most of the seventh years were able to perform them b the end of class. I enjoyed teaching them. Professor Flitwick told me that he will be retiring soon and said if I keep impressing him like I did today, he is going to recommend me taking over after him." Cedric replied with a smile.

"Really?" Harry said, "That's great! I am happy for you; I think you will be a great teacher, Cedric."

"Thank you, Harry." Cedric said and kissed Harry.

"You're welcome, it's true."

"So I here you and Angelina Johnson had a row earlier." Cedric said with a smile.

"Yeah, she didn't like that I got myself detention on the night of keeper tryouts. I tried to get Umbridge to let me off for the night, but she shot me down." Harry replied as he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Cedric's head.

Cedric smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair. "That feels wonderful, don't stop."

"I won't, I know how much you like it." Harry replied with a laugh.

"What are you going to do about tryouts?" Cedric asked, his eyes still closed.

"There's nothing I can do. I hate it too, because I think Ron is going to tryout this year… he hasn't told me, but he spent most of the summer playing quidditch, trying to practice. I know he's good enough, it's his nerves that are the problem... but now I'm not going to get to be there to cheer him on!"

"Ron will understand he does have as bad a temper as you do, after all!" Cedric said with a smile and laughed after Harry punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Prat!" Harry said with a mock scowl.

"Are you ready to go to dinner? You don't have much time before your detention." Cedric said.

"Do we have to go? I like where I am just fine!" Harry said with a pout as he wiggled his arse a bit on Cedric's lap and smirked when Cedric gasped in pleasure and gripped Harry's hips tightly.

"As much as I would love to stay right here for the rest of the night with you on my lap, you need to eat before you go. I don't want you starving as well as sleep deprived and overworked… I know you didn't get back until late from detention and probably stayed up to do homework afterwards, didn't you?" Cedric questioned.

"I had to, the professors gave us so much work that if I didn't I would have fallen way behind." Harry answered.

"Just try to get as much sleep as possible and eat too, you don't eat enough as it is." Cedric stated.

Standing up, Cedric held Harry in his arms and smiled as Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist without thinking.

"Have I told you how much I love these spectacular legs wrapped around me, spreading for only me?" Cedric said in a whisper as he clutched Harry's arse with one hand and ran the other down the thinly muscle leg around him, grinding their erections together.

"No, but you can tell me anytime you want; I like hearing it…" Harry said as he licked his lips and tightened his legs around Cedric.

"Ummm, you like hearing how I dream about how beautiful you will look lying on your back, naked, spread for me and begging me to touch you…?" Cedric asked with a wicked smirk as he traced the seam in Harry's trousers that ran along Harry's cheeks with a finger. "Or that I can't wait to see your body flushed and skin glowing against my bed sheets as I slide into you, pounding into your tight arse over and over…?"

"Ughh, gods, yes…" Harry moaned. He bent down and sucked on Cedric's earlobe, causing the older boy to catch his breath and groan. Harry ran his hands all over the toned and strong body holding him, trying to learn every inch of his lover's body.

They stayed there for a few minutes grinding against one another, gasping and panting as they tried to reach nirvana together. Cedric finally, after trying to grind more against Harry's body and failing, sat back in the chair with Harry straddling his lap once again.

Holding the slim hips in his hands, Cedric thrust up into Harry over and over, while the smaller wizard threw his head back with a cry; his hands linked around Cedric's neck the only thing keeping him from tumbling over onto the floor.

"Please…. oh, please…" Harry moaned, not sure what he was asking for, but sure it was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

"That's right, come for me baby…" Cedric groaned as he thrust up twice more and then felt Harry's legs tighten around his hips thighs; Harry giving a high keening cry as he came apart in Cedric's arms. Cedric followed right after, groaning and cumming into his trousers.

After a minute or two, Cedric finally opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Harry with his eyes closed and head resting back against his shoulders had the most serene smile on his face, as if he really had reached nirvana. His pale porcelain skin was flushed from the recent orgasm and his hair was even more messy than usual. Harry's clothes were wrinkled and his t-shirt had ridden several inches upwards over his chest. He was biting his bottom lip as his chest rose up and down as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry was the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Gods, you are beautiful…" Cedric whispered.

"Cedric, males are not beautiful, they are supposed to be handsome, manly, rugged, striking… not beautiful!" Harry exclaimed in slight annoyance.

He had always been small, thin, and pale with slightly feminine features, he took issue with being labeled beautiful as well.

"Sorry, but it is the only thing that even remotely comes close to how perfect you look right now." Cedric said placating Harry and then gave him deep passionate kiss to end the budding argument. "We better get going, there is only a little more than a half hour before you need to be at Professor Umbridge's office for detention."

"Okay, I will let the beautiful comment go for now, but only because I am hungry!" Harry said with a smile.

Quickly they righted their clothes and after a 'scourgify' on each of them, they made their way down to dinner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night as he attended his second detention with Umbridge, the pain of the lines only intensified. The cuts seemed to take longer to heal after each one and at the end of the night; his hand was red and raw with faint angry welts where the cuts had been. Umbridge seemed to be waiting for him to blow up in anger or the like, her beady eyes watching him nearly the entire timely. With each line he wrote and not one sounded uttered in anger or pain, she seemed to get more and more annoyed. Though he kept his face neutral, inside he was grinning at the battle of wills he was winning.

For the next two nights his nights went exactly the same. The battle of wills was fought between them and Harry somehow kept his temper in check and won. Friday night was the worse as he missed Ron's tryout for keeper and his hand had stopped healing after each line. By the end of the night, his hand was covered in blood, the cuts having gone deep into his hand.

When she grabbed his hand to see the damage the quill had made, he felt his scar burst in pain and gasped, ripping his hand out of Umbridge's tight grip in alarm. The woman sent him off with an evil smile and a comment about making her point to him, Harry seethed as he walked back to Gryffindor tower.

What had his scar hurting meant? He had been touching her at the time; was she another Quirell?

He tried to keep his mind from over reacting. He knew it could mean nothing, more than likely it was just chance he had been touching her when his scar hurt, but still…

Before he went inside he stopped at a bathroom along the way and cleaned the cuts. The dark red blood flowed down the drain, leaving behind the cuts that clearing read 'I must not tell lies' on his hand. He growled in anger and wrapped the hand in handkerchief he had transfigured. He knew that it was going to be hard to hide this from Cedric, Ron and Hermione, now that the cuts were no longer healing. He had wavered on whether or not he should tell them, but as there was nothing they could do, he chose not to incite their anger on someone who could make their lives at Hogwarts difficult at best. He decided he would go to the library the next day and search for a healing spell to try and heal the cuts.

Upon entering the common room, Harry was met by cheering students and Ron nearly skipping over to him in excitement.

"Mate, I did it, I made keeper!" Ron exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"That's brilliant, Ron!" Harry said genuinely.

Harry smiled as he watched Ron get to try on his quidditch uniform. Hermione was passed out in the corner a bottle of butterbeer in her hand and Harry made his way over, flopping down in the chair next to her. She awoke and looked at him.

"Isn't it great, about Ron… he's been so worried he wouldn't make it!" Hermione said with a loving smile as she watched her boyfriend laughing and joking with his team members.

"Yeah, he will be great; he just needs to have more faith in himself…" Harry nodded. "Oh, I wanted to tell you, tonight when I was with Umbridge she touched my arm and my scar hurt-"

"… and you think she might be like Professor Quirell, right?"

"Well, yeah… it's a possibility." Harry answered.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. He has a body now; with Quirell he was still incorporeal so I don't believe he could possess her like he did before." She stated, her head tilted to the side as she thought. "Besides, you scar hurts without anyone touching you. Dumbledore said it was linked to him when he was feeling strong emotions; maybe it was just a coincidence. I think you should go to Dumbledore, he would know if you should worry about it…"

"No, I'm not going to bother him with it, like you said it was probably just a coincidence…"

"Dumbledore would think it was a bother, he would want to know-" Hermione tried to persuade him.

"Yeah" he said heatedly "that's the only bit about me he cares about, my scar…"

"That's not true, he cares about you Harry!"

"Maybe I will just write Sirius about it-" Harry said absently.

"I don't think that is something you should put in a letter, Harry. It might not be safe!" Hermione argued.

"Okay, I won't say anything…" Harry agreed. "I am going to bed, I'm tired."

Hermione nodded with a frown and Harry sighed. He should have just ignored it, Hermione was persistent when she felt someone wasn't doing what they needed to do.

Harry went to bed that night and again dreamed of a long corridor with many doors…


	10. Percy the Prat, A Fitting Name

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or these characters, nor do i make any profits from these writings.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**A/N: **So here is another chapter... hope you enjoy! Thanks to _**Phaenilix **_for beta'ing this chapter! Remember, review, review, review!!

**Chapter 10: Percy the Prat, A Fitting Name**

The first weekend of the new term was fairly enlightening for Harry. Over breakfast, the Trio read a small article in the Prophet which showed that a bloke by the name of Sturgis Podmore had been arrested while trying to force his way into a top-security door in the Ministry. He was quickly sentenced to six months in Azkaban prison.

"He's one of the Order isn't he?" Ron asked after the article was read.

"Yeah, he was supposed to see us off for Hogwarts wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Uh huh, Moody was annoyed because he didn't show up… do you reckon he was on a mission for the order?" Questioned Ron

"Maybe…" answered Harry, "Six months is a long time for just trying to get through a door!"

"Don't be daft; it wasn't just for trying to get through the door! Why was he there though, at one o'clock in the morning too?" Hermione mused.

"Oh, I know… the Ministry reckons Podmore is one of Dumbledore's Order and laid a trap, luring him in…" Ron said excitedly.

Hermione was nodding in agreement while Harry thought it was unlikely. Why would some secret room in the Ministry be so important that Podmore would risk being sent to Azkaban for?

"Anything else?" Ron asked as he continued eating.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed as she gripped the paper tightly, her eye skimming the article quickly.

"What?!" Harry snapped his head up from his breakfast plate.

"The Ministry got a tip that Sirius was in London and is doing the usual warning of the public and hashing old news about his conviction…" Hermione said after reading the article.

"Someone must have recognized him as Snuffles when he saw us off…" Harry worried.

"He should have listened to Dumbledore and stayed at Grimmauld Place!" Hermione said heatedly. "Now, he is definitely going to have to stay in hiding permanently…"

Harry frowned. He knew what it felt like to be locked away, alone and forgotten. Sirius had Remus of course, but having to stay in that old dark mansion that held so many horrible memories for him wasn't good. He could see over the summer that Sirius was feeling trapped and going stir crazy being locked away in that house.

"Morning, Harry." Cedric said as he leant down and kissed Harry, rubbing his fingers lightly through Harry's raven hair.

"Hey…" Harry kissed back and made room for his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Sirius was spotted at King's Cross on the first… now they know he's in London." Hermione answered for Harry.

"He will be alright, Harry. He's smart; he'll stay out of trouble." Cedric reassured him.

"I know. I just hate that he is trapped in that place, not able to go anywhere, see anybody. I hardly saw him at all last year and this year won't be much better!" Harry exclaimed in frustration. "I wish we could just find Wormtail and clear Sirius. Then I could live with him and Remus and not have to go back to the Dursley's ever again."

The three sat quietly looking at Harry. There wasn't much they could do, but listen to him vent his frustrations.

"The Order is looking, and you can be sure Remus is as well. Hopefully soon they will have a bit of luck…" Ron tried to placate Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry sighed. The longer Sirius was cloistered away, the more likely he was to be careless and get caught.

The rest of the day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cedric spent in Cedric's rooms or in the library. The three tried to reduce the mound of homework given to them in their first week, while Cedric spent it reading or helping out where he could.

Later in the day Harry decided to write Sirius and see how he was doing.

_**Snuffles,**_

_**Just writing to see that you are doing well… the Prophet this morning made me worry. The first week is over and I am glad. I have so much work and not enough time! We have a new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge; she reminds me of your dear old mum. Oh, you know the thing I wrote to you about last year? Well it happened again last night when she touched my hand in detention.**_

_**On to better things, you might be happy to hear that you were right; Cedric and I are back together and he apologized for staying away for that long. He hasn't told me, but I think his father disowned him for being gay… **_

_**Well, I had better go. Lots of homework still to do.**_

_**Harry**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry woke up to strong arms holding him and Cedric spooned behind him. He smiled and wiggled closer to Cedric, his arse rubbing against the morning erection nestled between his cheeks, the only barrier between them was Harry's thin boxers and Cedric's pajama pants. Cedric, still asleep, gave a shallow thrust against him and tightened his arms around Harry. He nuzzled his face into the soft skin at Harry's nape and kissed it lightly.

Harry mewed quietly, not wanting to wake him up. They had been up late into the night, working on homework and then talking after Hermione and Ron left, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

As of yet, they still hadn't completely slept together. Harry wanted his first time to be special and not rushed and so Cedric had patiently waited. Oh, they had frotted and done some serious heavy petting, but no actual penetration as of yet. Harry was both excited and nervous about when they did actually go all the way. He worried that he wouldn't be good, or that Cedric would realize how young and truly inexperienced Harry was. Would Cedric not want to be with him after that?

"What's going on in that head of yours? You're tense all of a sudden…" Cedric said sleepily as he snuggled closer to the younger wizard.

"Er… it's nothing…" Harry mumbled.

"Uh huh, what's going on?" Cedric questioned as he lifted himself up so that he could lean over Harry and look down into his eyes. Harry rolled onto his back and looked up and Cedric.

"I was just thinking about us… when we finally are _together_ … if you're going to want to be with me anymore. I just… I don't have any experience and I…" Harry trailed off, not exactly sure what else to say.

"I think I am kind of offended…" Cedric said with a frown.

"What?! No!" Harry said quickly and pushed Cedric onto his back and straddled his hips. "It's just that I haven't done anything besides what I have done with you and I worry that you'll realize how young I really am… that you'll want to be with someone older, more mature… I love you and I just want to please you, that's all…"

Cedric looked up at the cherub above him, not knowing whether he should be angry or happy at Harry's words. Gripping Harry's thighs in his hands, Cedric smiled reassuringly at the younger wizard.

"Harry, I love you and I am not going to leave you. Yes, you are several years younger than I am, but you are not immature. You have done and seen things that I couldn't even imagine and you have lived through so much pain, if anything you are more mature than me… And as for not pleasing me, that is not going to happen!" Cedric said vehemently as he moved his hands up to cup Harry's face. "You are beautiful, strong, brave, intelligent and very, _very_, pleasing to me! Every time we are together, whether it is a kiss or a touch, you give me pleasure, just being near you makes me happy… there is absolutely no chance of you not pleasing me when we do make the choice to go further!"

Harry's face broke out into a wide shy smile and he leaned down and kissed Cedric. Hands braced on Cedric's bare chest, he nipped and licked Cedric's full kissable lips and sighed, "Gods, I love you…"

"The feeling is very mutual…" Cedric said with a smirk and moved a hand to curve around Harry's head, holding the back and pulling him down tightly against Cedric.

The kiss began to heat up, passion exploding around them. Cedric trailed a hand down Harry's thin, but muscled form, cupping his arse and thrusting up against the smaller boy. They both groaned in pleasure at the movement.

Cedric looked up at the vision before him and had to will his body to not cum from the sight alone. Harry had his head thrown back, eyes closed and his hands still braced on Cedric's chest and bucking against the body below him. His nearly naked body, save for the boxers, glowed in the morning light. Cedric felt unworthy to love someone so beautiful, inside and out, he was humbled to be given the chance to love and protect him.

Quickly flipping them, Cedric now looked down into Harry's surprised face and smiled. Cedric lay between Harry's spread thighs, thrusting hard against Harry's core, wishing he could be inside, feeling the heat of Harry's body wrapped around him.

"Cedric… I'm ready…" Harry whispered.

"Are you sure? We can wait… I don't want you to regret it." Cedric asked. No matter how much he wanted it, he would wait, Harry was worth it.

"I'm sure." Harry stated with a smile on his face.

Cedric smiled back at him and then kissed him, slipping his tongue into the sweet mouth, molding their bodies together. After a moment or two, he trailed kisses down Harry's throat, suckling the skin, marking him and grinning as the flesh accepted his mark. He then moved down towards one of the small hard nipples on Harry's chest, sucking the nub into his mouth. Harry gasped in ecstasy, wrapping a hand around Cedric's head and pulled him closer to the pleasure point. Cedric then moved across the gleaming chest, over to the other neglected nipple, laving it with his tongue.

Harry's grip on Cedric increased and he mewed in bliss, he bit his bottom lip and tightened his legs around Cedric's waist.

Making his way down Harry's body, he kissed and licked Harry's stomach and abs, marvelling at the toned body he acquired through quidditch over the years. When he reached the boxers covering Harry, he pulled them down exposing Harry neither region to the cool morning air. Cedric pulled them down Harry's legs, taking them off completely and throwing them to the floor.

The hard erection that had been encased in the worn cloth sprang forward and Cedric salivated at the glistening tip, swiping a tongue along its length. Harry cried out at the lick and carded his fingers through Cedric's hair, pulling it slightly at the roots.

Taking the head into his mouth, Cedric wrapped his lips around its width and suckled the hard flesh. Harry groaned and pressed his hips up into the warmth surrounding him. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, Cedric brought the tip to Harry's entrance and removed his mouth from Harry cock and said, "_Lubricus_."

Harry gasped as his channel was lubricated suddenly, "That was weird."

Cedric laughed and tap the tip of his wand fingers and repeated, "_Lubricus_." His fingers became slick and oily, ready to breach Harry's body.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Tell me if it hurts and I will pull back, okay?" Cedric said and after Harry nodded, he brought his fingers to Harry's entrance and slipped a finger inside to the first knuckle. Harry gasped, pushing down on the finger.

"Oh, gods…" Harry whispered.

Cedric smiled and worked the finger all the way in, stretching the hole, getting it ready for a much larger object.

"More…"

Pulling the finger out, he then pushed two fingers in and slowly pushed them in and out, mimicking the act that would follow. Harry grimaced slightly and brought his knees up; feet flat on the bed and spread his legs even more, giving Cedric more room to move. Cedric gave the neglected cock in front of him a few licks, then slipping the head into his mouth and swallowing the entire length.

"Agghhh…" Harry screamed and bucked his hips.

Using the distraction, Cedric slipped a third finger into Harry, working the fingers back and forth, scissoring them and opening the channel more. His fingers stimulated Harry's prostate, causing harry's body to twitch and him to yelled in pleasure.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry asked amazed at the pleasure the tiny nub could create when touched.

Cedric smiled and said, "That is your prostate, feels good doesn't it?"

"It's bloody fantastic!" Harry replied with a huge smile.

Finally, after a few minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry, fucking him with them, Cedric felt that Harry was ready and pulled his fingers out. With a quick '_Scourgify_'on his fingers, he then brought the tip of the wand to his cock and said, "_Lubricus_." His erection was instantly slick and ready to slip inside Harry for the first time.

Raising himself up, Cedric kneeled between Harry's open legs and placed his cock at Harry's hole. "Ready?"

"Yes, gods, yes…" Harry cried.

Pushing into the waiting orifice, Cedric and Harry both groaned as the head breached the tight ring of muscle. Harry pulled Cedric down for a soul searing kiss, his hands scraping along Cedric's back as he did so.

"…You're so tight… perfect…" Cedric murmured as he bit Harry's lips, licking the pouting flesh.

Pushing further into the tight heat, Cedric slipped his hands under Harry's arse, gripping the cheeks and groaned. As the length pressed further into him, Harry gasped from a slight sting as his arse stretched to accommodate the large erection pushing forward. Cedric stopped at the gasped and looked into Harry vivid emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stings a little, but I'm fine… don't stop, it feels good…" Harry answered, lifting up to kiss Cedric.

Pushing in a few more inches, Cedric bottomed out, his balls resting tightly against Harry's arse. Resting for a moment, he then pulled out a few inches and then pushing back in. Harry gasped as Cedric's cock hit his prostate and as Cedric pulled out, he pushed against Cedric trying to fill the empty hole again.

"Merlin! I fill so full… why didn't we do this sooner?!" Harry panted as he nibbled Cedric's jaw. "Cedric… ughh, please…faster!"

"… Baby, you feel so perfect wrapped around me!" Cedric said as he started to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of Harry and looking down into Harry's eyes. "I knew you would look beautiful under me, legs wrapped around my waist and begging me to pound you into the bed…"

"Oh, gods…" Harry cried as he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck.

Still gripping Harry's arse, Cedric lifted him up and placing Harry to sit in his lap, driving up into him, now hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry tightened his arms and legs around Cedric, murmuring inane words in his pleasure.

"Yes… Cedric… please… ughhh…"

Harry sat astride Cedric and bounced up and down on the hard flesh spearing into him. Bringing a hand between their pressed bodies, he wrapped the hand around his cock and pulling the hard flesh.

"Harry…" Cedric whispered.

"Cedric… gods, I love you!..." Harry cried as his orgasm built, his body singing in pleasure.

"I love you… Harry…" Cedric whispered as he slammed up into Harry's body, feeling the flesh around him tighten and pulse as Harry reached his orgasm. Harry's hand continued working furiously on his hard flesh as ropes of cum shooting out of the tip and coating his hand and their stomachs.

"Cedric!" Harry screamed as he came, his arms pulling Cedric impossibly closer to him.

Cedric thrust up once, twice, three more times into the tight channel of Harry's arse and came; crying "Harry!"

Cedric came in Harry, his cum coating the walls, bathing it in Cedric's essence. Harry smiled in bliss as he felt the warm fluid shoot into his body, filling him up and comforting him in a strange way. They both fell to the bed below, Cedric lying on top of Harry, their limbs and arms wrapped around each other. Panting and covered in sweat, the two kissed lazily as their bodies recovered from the earth shattering orgasm.

Nuzzling Harry, Cedric smiled into the soft skin at the crook of his neck and said, "See no chance of not pleasing me…"

Harry smiled and said, "Wow! Is it always like that?"

Lifting up and looking into Harry's eyes, he said "It's never been like that before… only with you!"

Harry whispered, "Thank you… for making it perfect… for waiting for me to be ready."

They stayed there quiet for a few minutes, just looking into one another's eyes.

"I should be the one to thank you," Cedric finally replied with a smirk. "Your body is spectacular and you feel right, wrapped around my cock, legs around my waist, filled with my cum…"

"Oh, you flatterer you…" Harry laughed and pecked Cedric on the lips in a chaste kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that day as the Trio, plus Cedric, sat on the grass near the Black lake; a tawny screech owl set down beside them and walked to Ron. Lifting its leg, it waited for Ron to take the letter attached to it.

"Ron, isn't that Hermes, Percy's owl?" Hermione asked.

"I wonder what he wants, he never writes to me." Ron said after nodding. He took the offered letter and ripped it open, reading it aloud.

**Dear Ron, **

**I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the ****ʹ****Fred and George****ʹ**** route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility.**

**But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron; I want to give you some advice. From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this ‐ no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore****ʹ****s favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different ‐ and probably more accurate ‐ view of Potter****ʹ****s behavior. **

_**As for his certain, shall we say, unnatural predilections; I would advise you to steer clear of him, best not to rub shoulders with that sort. Furthermore, he has shown his disregard for authority, his attention seeking irrational behavior and his dangerous and violent tendencies; I think you should sever your ties before you are dragged under with him. **_**Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. **

**I shall say no more here, but if you look at the **_**Daily Prophet **_**tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing**_** — **_**and see if you can spot yours truly**_**! **_

**It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter ‐ **_**I **_**know that he can be unbalanced, but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter****ʹ****s behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you**_**.  
**_**  
This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore****ʹ****s regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co‐operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the **_**Daily Prophet **_**tomorrow!). I shall say only this ‐ a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well‐placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years**_**!  
**_**  
I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore****ʹ****s, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespassing at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people ‐ the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents****ʹ**** beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes.**

**Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect.**

**Your brother,  
Percy**

The three sat there staring at Ron; the red haired Gryffindor had steadily become redder as the letter continued. The scowl on his face was a thing to behold and he glared at the letter, almost if he did it long enough, the letter would spontaneously burst into flames.

Harry knew not to take the letter seriously; Percy had always been a prat and judging from the letter, would always be.

"I can't believe him!" Ron shouted as he viciously ripped up the letter into tiny little pieces. "Just because he is a spineless, mollycoddled, overly ambitious git that goes so far as to shove his head up Fudge's arse to kiss it, doesn't mean I have to too!"

Harry laughed and said, "You know, I think years of being mates with me has rubbed off, next thing you know, you'll be queer and loving it! Or as he said, following my unnatural predilections…"

"Don't even listen to that git! Everyone else in the family knows just who you are and what you're not… he's a prat that can't see past his brown nose!" Ron scowled at Harry and said, "And you believe what he said, that Umbridge was 'a delightful' woman! Is he blind?!!"

Ron huffed as his anger went on strong. He couldn't believe that Percy would say all that stuff about Harry, or their mum and dad… the wanker!

"I wonder what he was talking about when he said things were changing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we will know come morning, I guess." Harry stated with a shrug. "It can't be good if it has something to do with Fudge and Umbridge, obviously!"

The four nodded grimly and continued talking late into the afternoon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Late that night in the Gryffindor common room, the room was deserted save for the three Gryffindors and one ex-Hufflepuff.

"Did you hear from Sirius yet?" Hermione asked as she sat on the couch, Crookshanks in her lap, petting the purring feline. Ron sat beside her, arm resting on her shoulders and playing with her hair. Cedric sat in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace, Harry on his lap with his back resting against Cedric's chest.

"No, I haven't got heard from him, but I sent it in the early evening and it hasn't been that long, maybe tomorrow…" Harry said with a slight frown. He worried about Sirius going stir crazy in the house and wanted to assure himself that the older wizard hadn't gone off and gotten himself caught by the Ministry.

"Talking about me there, Pup?" The voice of Sirius asked and with a gasp four pairs of eyes trained on the face nestled in the hot burning coals of the common room fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and jumped off of Cedric's lap, kneeling on the floor in front of the fire.

"Hey Pup, Ron, Hermione, Cedric."

"Hello, Mr. Black." Cedric greeted respectfully.

"Cedric, call me Sirius, since you're dating my godson again… by the way, break his heart once more and we will be having words, understand?" Sirius stated calmly, but his meaning was clear. When Cedric nodded, he smiled again and spoke. "I'm glad to see everyone else has finally gone to bed, I popped in every hour for a few seconds to see if the coast was clear… I thought you might go to bed before that happened."

"Sirius, what if you had been caught?" Hermione said reproachfully, reminding them all of Mrs. Weasley.

"Not to worry, it was fine. Just to be safe though, this will have to be quick." Sirius said with a slight hint of annoyance. No doubt being scolded by a girl half his age was the cause. "However, the reason I firecalled was to talk to you about your scar hurting-"

"Harry you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Hermione reprimanded.

"I decided at the last minute to tell him, I'm sorry…" Harry replied.

"What about your scar?" Cedric asked quietly, a frown on his face.

"It hurt on Friday when Umbridge touched me… I'll tell you afterwards." Harry answered.

"Well, we don't think it is linked… your scar has hurt many times before, without someone touching you, more than likely it was a fluke that it happened when she touched you." Sirius said in explanation. "I know she isn't a very pleasant woman, but I don't think she is a Death Eater…"

"She certainly would take to it like a baby to milk!" Harry groused.

"I know she's a foul woman. I can't stand her and I've never even met her! She is the one that pushed for the legislation to restrict werewolf activities… it has made it damn near impossible for Remus to find a job!" Sirius answered with a growl.

"Why? What's her problem? Not all werewolves are evil!" Ron exclaimed.

"She has it in for all part-humans. She is the driving force in the Ministry's actions against them." Sirius stated. "I have heard that she is a right bitch in class, is it true?"

"She's awful; she hasn't let us use magic once. She just makes us read every day for the entire length of the class!" Harry complained.

"Figures, the Order has gathered information that said Fudge is afraid to have you trained in combat."

"What?! Why?" Griped Ron. "It's not like we have aspirations to form a secret army, or something?"

"Actually that is exactly what he's afraid of - that Dumbledore is going to use the students as a private army to seize power in the Ministry and take it away from Fudge." Sirius said with a frown. "He is making it very difficult for Dumbledore and us at the Order to do our jobs!"

"Oh, Percy's sent a letter to Ron today about something in the Prophet tomorrow and he seemed really pleased. Something to do with Fudge and Umbridge… do you know anything about that?" Harry asked.

"Nah… it's just been me most of the weekend. Remus had to leave for an Order mission on Saturday and hasn't come back yet."

"Oh… well take a look, it'll probably be important." Harry replied.

"Will do." Sirius answered. "So, when's your next Hogsmeade weekend? Thought maybe Remus and I could visit, as Snuffles of course-"

"Sirius! That's not smart after the article in the Prophet today!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They haven't a clue where I am at, they're just guessing."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't come, just to be safe, Sirius…" Harry said quietly. The worry on his face was clear. "I want to see you two, but I don't want you to get caught…"

Sirius sighed, "Okay, Pup, but we miss ya..."

"I miss you guys too! We'll see each other at Christmas!" Harry stated.

"Okay, well, I best be going, been here long enough." Sirius said with a smile. "Keep on your guard and all that. Love you Pup."

"Love you too, Sirius." Harry smiled back. "Tell Remus I love him as well."

"Got it. You kids, be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do…" He said with a grin and a wink and then disappeared with a pop.

* * *

**A/N: **As you probably could tell, I used a little bit from OoTP in this. Specifically, the letter from Percy was borrowed. I thought it was spectacular in summing up the Ministry's views (and Percy's of course) on Harry and Dumbledore and a nice build up to Umbitch's (sorry can't help it, she's absolutely dreadful!) plans for Hogwarts. Hoped you liked it, should have another chapter by next weekend!

~Caprilyeous~


End file.
